Instintos
by sophie.sheik
Summary: Caitlyn atiende al llamado de un falso caso de homicidio el cual la forzará a reencontrarse con un antiguo amor quien le dará un inesperado y salvaje giro a su vida poniendo en peligro a la ciudad de Piltover y mas adelante a todo Valoran. Tendrá que entrar a una carrera contra el tiempo para vencer no solo a quienes amenazan al mundo si no al oscuro poder que emerge dentro de ella
1. Capítulo 1: Cambios

**Instintos**

 **Capítulo 1: Cambios.**

Era una tarde tranquila en Piltover, Caitlyn disfrutaba de la calma de un día libre de crímenes recostada en el sillón más cómodo de su oficina, inspiró y espiró, sus ojos lentamente se cerraban para dar paso a un merecido pestañazo de media tarde.

*!POOM!* La puerta cayó en pedazos provocando que la sheriff diera un salto de su sillón asustada, tomó su rifle que estaba junto a ella y apuntó hacia la puerta, sin embargo, lo que vio no fue precisamente criminales si no a su mano derecha parada con el puño en posición de haber golpeado fuertemente a alguien contra la puerta. Caitlyn bajó el arma y corrió a socorrer al oficial que había sido golpeado por la chica de los puños gigantes.

-No sé si pedir una explicación o directamente ver que castigo te pongo Vi- suspiró Cait levantando al malherido policía mientras miraba molesta a la pelirosa que escondía su enorme mano en su espalda.

-¡No fue mi culpa Cait! Ellos estaban…- se defendía Vi pero su superior la interrumpió.

-Oh no, claro que no, jamás es culpa tuya- dijo sarcásticamente –¿se encuentra bien agente Rogers?- preguntó al oficial que se separó molesto de la Sheriff sacudiendo su uniforme.

-¡NO! ¡Es la última vez que soy humillado por ese intento de mujer!- anunció rojo de ira tallándose su espalda.

-¡A quien llamas intento de mujer estúpido pedazo de niñita llorona!- le insultó la oficial.

-¡VI!- exclamó Caitlyn.

-¿No lo estás viendo? Me dijo intento de mujer, ¿Porque no le gritas a él?-

-Haber, ¡cálmense los dos!- Caitlyn suspiró agarrándose el puente de la nariz –haber oficial Rogers, explíqueme qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No le daré explicaciones, solo le diré que me rehúso a volver a trabajar con o cerca de ella- decretó el policía señalándola acusadoramente, Vi rio estrepitosamente como suele hacerlo.

-Ni que te necesitara para hacer mi trabajo, estorbas más de lo que ayudas- se quejó la pelirosa de manera presuntuosa.

-Muy bien Vi ya fue suficiente, no se preocupe oficial Rogers, me encargaré que la oficial tenga el debido castigo después de que me explique con detalle lo sucedido, puede retirarse- explicó Caitlyn.

-Solo le diré una cosa sheriff no debería albergar criminales en dónde hay gente encargada de impartir justicia- inquisitoriamente la mirada del oficial se posó en la acusada, la cual intentó devolverle la mirada pero la bajó inmediatamente puesto que, ciertamente ella era una ex criminal y no había cambiado del todo.

-No suelo juzgar a quien me ha salvado y a mi gente en más de una ocasión, ella podría ser el peor de los demonios pero si se abandona a sí misma para salvarme y salvar a mi pueblo entonces tiene mi confianza- explicó con calma Caitlyn tomando del hombro a Vi –además oficial Rogers, no estamos aquí para matar, estamos aquí para proteger y dar esperanza a la gente de Piltover- finalizó mientras Vi la volteaba a ver sonriendo.

-Como usted diga, después de todo la Sheriff es usted- concluyó el oficial y salió un poco más calmado y menos rojo por la puerta ahora agujero que habían hecho con su cuerpo.

-Borra tu sonrisita que no te va a salvar de la que te espera por lo que hiciste- regañó la Sheriff a su mano derecha.

-¡Pero tu discurso fue muy bonito Cupcake!, ¿no podrías celebrarlo con una taza de té de esas que te gustan?-

-Si, eso haré, pero en primera no me digas así, y en segunda tu castigo será que todos los días a las 6 de la mañana que entre a mi oficina quiero listo mi té y un pastelito al lado, y en la próxima misión vas a quedarte de guardia, me va a acompañar el oficial Rogers, y en serio Vi si te quejas o fallas voy a suspenderte, si vienes durante de la suspensión voy a encerrarte y si te escapas voy a dispararte, ¿está claro?- le advirtió seriamente dando un golpe seco a su mesa de trabajo con su palma mientras Vi la veía con rostro de desaprobación.

-Cup…digo Caitlyn! No quiero…- se quejaba Vi pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Shhh! ¿No querrás que empiece por la parte de dispararte o si?- le regañó la morena apuntándole con su rifle.

-Pero…pero….agggghh esta bien, pero si ese idiota no te cuida como debe ser va a conocer a la criminal VI y créeme no será agradable-

La Sheriff le dio su tacita a la pelirosa.

-Empiezas hoy- ordenó la morena, la oficial tomó la taza.

-Un segundo Cait, primero quiero que escuches mi versión de los hechos- pidió antes de irse.

-Vi, no es justificable que hayas golpeado a un oficial contra la puerta de mi oficina y además hayas destruido la puerta al hacerlo, solo estoy tomando en cuenta eso, pero si de verdad quieres agregar más puedes contarme lo que pasó- explicó calmadamente a lo que su compañera ex-criminal soltó un bufido y en silencio se retiró hacia la cocina de la oficina para preparar el té de su superior.

Caitlyn tomó su celular para hacer unas llamadas para la reparación de los daños, sin embargo, en ese momento el teléfono de su escritorio sonó, a la Sheriff le entró un mal presentimiento puesto que los casos solían reportarse en las oficinas de los recepcionistas, sin embargo ella tenía línea directa con personas influyentes dentro y fuera de Piltover por órdenes del propio alcalde, cuando ese teléfono sonaba solía ser para reportar casos de enorme magnitud de su ciudad o inmediatamente de la liga de la que era partícipe, intentando no hacerse malas ideas tomó aire y contestó.

-Cuartel de policía de Piltover, ¿cuál es su emergencia?-

-Buenas tardes Sheriff- dijo una voz que fácilmente reconoció como la del alcalde de Piltover.

-Buenas tardes alcalde, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- respondió Cait, no estaba segura si estaba emocionada por el posible nuevo caso o preocupada porque no contaría con su mano derecha para resolverlo, *que mal día elegiste para portarte mal Vi* pensó.

-Como usted bien sabe en 2 semanas se cumplen 5 años de estar prestando sus servicios como Sheriff de la ciudad, debo decir que ha realizado un excelente trabajo, desde que usted llegó los crímenes han disminuido de manera considerable- era extraño que el alcalde le hablara para felicitarla solamente, siendo ésta una línea de gran importancia que no debía estar ocupada salvo para emergencias.

-Le agradezco mucho alcalde pero solo hago mi trabajo- dijo extrañada.

-Precisamente por un trabajo bien hecho quería pedirle- hizo una pausa -más bien exigirle su presencia en la ceremonia de su cumpleaños como Sheriff para entregarle la llave de la ciudad- una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Caitlyn, siempre es agradable que reconozcan tu trabajo y además iban a hacerle una fiesta por ello, todo esfuerzo tiene sus recompensas.

-Le agradezco mucho alcalde pero no es necesario que…-

-No sea modesta Sheriff, ya está agendado el día y los planificadores ya están comenzando a organizar todo, será un reconocimiento frente a toda la ciudad espero no encontrarme con que el motivo de la celebración no esté- amenazó el jefe de la ciudad de Piltover.

-Allí estaré alcalde- afirmó Cait para después escuchar como el magnate colgaba el teléfono a lo que ésta hizo lo mismo.

-Wow por tu sonrisa imagino que es un caso de los que te gustan, a donde iremos esta vez?- preguntó Vi estirándole la tacita con té a la Sheriff, Caitlyn se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había aparecido su compañera por estar celebrando internamente que reconocieran su esfuerzo de esa manera –Haha te asusté- rió la pelirosa.

-No me asustaste, solo no te había visto, me sorprendiste- corrigió la Sheriff sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si si claro, ¿La Sheriff Caitlyn asustada? ¡Jamás!- dijo su compañera sarcásticamente mientras seguía riendo, Cait se enojó y golpeó el brazo de la pelirosa –¿Ouh se supone que eso tiene que doler Cait?-

-Vi ya bájale, tenme más respeto- exigió Caitlyn quitándole la taza de las manos a su compañera que no cargaba sus guanteletes.

-Ok ok me calmo, pero dime, ¿A donde vamos esta vez? ¿A quién tengo que sacarle los dientes?- la pelirosa sonreía emocionada, la Sheriff tomó un poco de té antes de responder.

-Esta vez no Vi, al parecer el alcalde quiere hacer una especie de celebración por mis 5 años como sheriff de Piltover y entregarme la llave de la ciudad- le platicó volviendo a sonreír.

-Ya era hora de que ese sujeto reconociera a alguien más que no fuera el mismo, ¡felicidades cupcacke!, ¡¿Cuando y donde iremos a tu fiesta?!- exclamó la oficial emocionada.

-Si sigues con tus chistecitos sobre el alcalde no vas a ir- finalizó Cait riendo junto con Vi.

-Sheriff le mandaron esto- dijo un oficial entrando con una caja en forma de corazón en las manos.

-Parece que el alcalde tiene otras intenciones contigo Cait, si hasta cajita de corazones te trae yo reconsideraría eso de ir a su fiesta, lo bueno es que si quiere propasarse yo le quito los ojos- amenazó la pelirosa tronándose los dedos mientras el oficial mejor se retiraba lentamente del lugar después de darle la caja a Caitlyn.

-Ya te dije Vi, si sigues no te voy a llevar, además no creo que sea del alcalde, quizá sea de Jayce- supuso la Sheriff buscando alguna notita que dijera de quien era la caja antes de abrirla.

-Jo! A ese también le puedo sacar los ojos- río Vi apretando los puños.

-Basta Vi, sabes que muchos criminales nos odian esto podía ser incluso una bomba o quizá un…- Caitlyn se quedó callada un momento, dejo la caja en su escritorio y empezó a respirar de manera intranquila, su compañera se preocupó, no era normal ver a la Sheriff tan nerviosa por algo.

-¿Cait estas bien?, ¿de quien es la caja?, ¿Cait? ¡CAITLYN CONTESTAME!- le gritó la oficial.

-No… no es nada, solo… bota esa caja ¿si?- pidió la Sheriff tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Ni hablar tengo que saber porque te pusiste tan nerviosa además si fuera un criminal esto es evidencia Caitlyn, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe-

-¡Vi obedece!-

-¡No Caitlyn! ¡No estás pensando con la cabeza fría! Dime que está pasando o voy a abrir la caja- amenazó la pelirosa agarrando la caja como si fuera a abrirla.

-DEMONIOS! QUE NO PUEDES ACATAR UNA MALDITA ORDEN? HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!- gritó molesta la Sheriff; la oficial levantó su mano y le pegó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla a su superior, Caitlyn comenzó a tallarse la mejilla mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, después inspiró, abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de decirle de cosas a Vi por haberle dado tan fuerte en la cara pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca, exhaló, bajó la mirada y siguió tallándose la mejilla, hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo –perdona Vi- dijo Caitlyn rompiendo el silencio –tienes razón, no estaba pensando, está bien, abre la caja con sumo cuidado, si ves alguna señal de explosivo la avientas por la ventana- dijo Caitlyn abriendo la ventana de su oficina.

-¿Y después me dirás que te pasó?- pidió la oficial.

-Si, te lo prometo- aseguró la Sheriff.

Vi comenzó a abrir poco a poco la caja cerca de la ventana, cuando la acabó de abrir ambas defensoras de la ley se sorprendieron al encontrarse con un pastelillo con cubierta de fresa y pan de chocolate.

-Jajaja una bomba de sabor Cait - rió Vi bajando la guardia, Caitlyn suspiró.

-Déjalo en mi escritorio lo examinaré mas tarde, por ahora prepararé una bolsa de hielos, espero que no se me hinche demasiado la cara- Caitlyn estaba aún adolorida por el golpe de Vi, la sheriff a pesar de estar aliviada porque no fuera una bomba seguía un poco intranquila pero intentó que su compañera no se diera cuenta, no quería recibir otro golpe en la cara, Vi tiene manos muy pesadas y su mandíbula no iba a resistir otro golpe más.

-Pues quien sea que envió este regalo falló, tu jamás comes de estos pastelitos, tus favoritos son los de pan de arándano con cubierta de fresa, así que suerte para la próxima quien quiera que seas- se burló Vi orgullosa de saberse el sabor favorito de su compañera –por cierto Cait, quiero la verdad y no a medias, la verdad completa-

-Bueno, una promesa es una promesa, pero déjame ir primero por la bolsa de hielos, te juro que si vuelves a golpearme te voy a despedir, casi dislocas mi mandíbula- le regañó mientras caminaba hacia el refri y se preparaba su bolsa de hielos para después colocársela en su mejilla hinchada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Vi esperando la explicación.

-Bueno, al parecer la cajita traía escrito el nombre de un antiguo criminal que me costó demasiado trabajo atrapar, era demasiado listo fue muy compli…-

-Ey corta el rollo Caitlyn, ¿no creerás que voy a tragarme eso o si?- le interrumpió la oficial –no es justo, tenme confianza, llevamos ya algo de tiempo trabajando juntas y nunca te eh fallado, bueno no soy la oficial más obediente pero creo que merezco más confianza de tu parte-

-No estoy mintiendo Vi- se defendió la sheriff.

-Prometiste contármelo, ¡cumple con tu promesa!- exigió la pelirosa molesta

-Te estaba contando pero no me quisiste escuchar-

-¡Porque quiero la verdad!-

-Sheriff Caitlyn, un civil reportó un caso de asesinato en una casa a las afueras de piltover, al parecer el hijo mayor está atrapado en el lugar con el asesino adentro, nos llamó porque dice que ya fueron asesinados 3 miembros de su familia, que el asesino es muy poderoso y tiene una especie de rayos que lanza para asesinar- interrumpió un oficial agitado por la llamada de emergencia.

-Bueno parece que tendrás que esperar Vi, iré a ver qué está pasando- *salvada por la campana* pensó la morena que tomó su rifle y se dirigió al garaje donde estaban las motos de policía.

-Después de sacarle los dientes al asesino me vas a contar que está pasando- dijo Vi subiendo a su moto.

-Vi tu no vas, recuerda tu castigo- Caitlyn tomó su radio –oficial Rogers, lo requiero en el garaje de la estación para una misión, código 9-

-En seguida Sheriff- respondió el oficial.

-¡Ay no Caitlyn! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- se quejó la pelirosa haciendo berrinche.

-Ya lo hice ¡y va en serio lo del disparo si te apareces por allá eh!- le amenazó su superior para finalmente irse en su moto con el oficial Rogers siguiéndola en su respectivo vehículo mientras Vi se bajaba de su moto y golpeaba una pared cercana a ella abollándola un poco del coraje.

* * *

Vi estuvo dando vueltas en la oficina de Caitlyn por aproximadamente media hora, rogando porque su compañera le llamase por el radio y le pidiera ayuda, de pronto su radio sonó.

-Voy para allá Cait!- exclamó la oficial

-¡No! No venga sola oficial Vi, ¡traiga refuerzos, muchos! ¡Hay unas bestias aquí! Todo fue una mentira, no tengo mucho tiempo…- gritaba agitado el oficial Rogers para después escuchar un rugido y el crujir de huesos junto con el grito desesperado del oficial.

-Si vienes con alguien más lo sabremos no querrás que los huesos de la Sheriff Caitlyn crujan de la misma manera que los del oficial que acabas de escuchar morir, así que piense bien antes de hacer una estupidez oficial Vi- dijo una voz rasposa por la radio.

-¡Vi no vengas! ¡no sé si vuelva a verte así que recuerda revisar la comida del refrigerador! No te duermas tarde, discúlpame con Jayce por nunca darle una oportunidad y cuídalos mucho a todos ¡recuerda que son un equipo!- escuchó gritar a Caitlyn.

-Calla preciosa o te irá mal- le amenazó la voz rasposa, en ese momento se cortó la transmisión de la radio.

*Está mal de la cabeza si piensa que no voy a ir* pensó la oficial dirigiéndose al garaje pero de pronto se detuvo en seco *un segundo, esas últimas palabras fueron algo raras, no puede ser que Caitlyn diera una despedida así, pero claro ¡que idiota soy! Era un mensaje en clave, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Que revisara la comida del refri, debe referirse al pastelito, no dormirse tarde, no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso, supongo que se refiere a que ataquemos de noche, ¿o es al revés? ¡Hay Cait! Debí ir con ella, mencionó a Jayce y trabajo en equipo, querrá que le avise a Jayce y mantenga en alerta a los demás supongo, mierda ¿y si no es eso?, ¡no quiero pedirle ayuda al cabeza de martillo! Pero bueno es la vida de Caitlyn en juego, haré una excepción* Vi corrió hacia donde los demás policías se encontraban y tomó el megáfono.

-Atención todos, la Sheriff está en un aprieto bastante grande me pidió que solo Jayce y yo fuéramos en su ayuda pero que los mantuviera alerta, estén atentos de sus radios, de ser posible quédense en el cuartel hasta que haya vuelto con ella, es todo- más rápido que de inmediato corrió hacia su moto y arrancó con dirección a casa de Jayce.

* * *

-¡HEY! ¡CABEZA DE MARTILLO!- gritó al llegar –¡JAYCE! ¡Caitlyn está en problemas!- nadie contestaba, parecía no haber nadie en la casa del héroe del mañana *¡que horrible día para no estar cabeza de martillo!* pensó para luego desertar en su intento de obedecer a Caitlyn y prefirió ir sola a ayudarla en lugar de perder más tiempo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡¿Porque haces esto?!- preguntaba la Sheriff molesta y arrepentida por no haber llevado a su mano derecha a combatir con ella, se sentía culpable por la muerte del oficial Rogers.

-Tranquila cariño, ya podremos hablar de muchas cosas incluyendo esas dudas que están molestándote en este momento, que bueno que le dijiste a tu compañera que no viniera por ti, le ahorraste una muerte dolorosa- le explicó la voz rasposa que ante los ojos de Caitlyn lucía como una enorme bestia canina de pelaje café erguido en dos patas.

-¡No me digas cariño! ¡Voy a dispararte en la cabeza por lo que le hiciste a mi oficial!- amenazó la Sheriff que no podía llevar a cabo lo que estaba diciendo debido a que sus manos y pies estaban atados.

-Son palabras muy valientes Caitie, siempre te admiré por tu coraje- le elogió la bestia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera?! ¡Te juro que si no estuviera atada estarías suplicando piedad!- por más que la Sheriff intentaba soltarse le era imposible.

-¿Aún no adivinas?, me sorprende, siempre has sido muy lista- se extrañó el enorme cánido.

-¿Qué se supone que debo adivinar?- preguntó, pero el monstruo no le respondió, sus puntiagudas orejas se pararon y comenzó a olfatear.

-Parece que tu subordinada es algo rebelde, igual que tu supongo- observó el peludo animal semihumano al sentir el aroma de una chica además de Caitlyn y escuchar una moto con sus potentes oídos.

-¡NO!, ¡NO VAYAS A TOCARLE UN SOLO PELO DE LA CABEZA!- *!esa cabeza hueca de Vi! Le dije que viniera en la noche, y seguro vino sola!* pensaba Caitlyn nada alejada de la realidad, la enorme criatura salió de la casa casi atorándose con la puerta por su tamaño, sin embargo algo lo devolvió al interior estrellándolo contra la pared que estaba junto a Caitlyn.

-¡Te dije que me trajeras desde el principio Cait!- le reclamó Vi tomándola en brazos cuando llegó junto a ella.

-¡Vi corre! ¡No te detengas!- pidió la Sheriff asustada.

-Está noqueado, ese es el golpe rompe caras!-le aseguró la pelirosa.

-¡Vi obedece! ¡No sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando! ¿Trajiste a Jayce?- suplicó su superior, Vi negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba en casa- respondió la oficial y comenzó a correr pero la bestia se avalanzó sobre ellas callendo encima de Vi levantándose en sus cuatro patas y abriendo sus fauces listo para despedazarla, Caitlyn que había caído cerca se tiró a como pudo, puesto que seguía atada, entre Vi y el monstruo antes de que éste mordiera a su mano derecha.

-Bien Caitie, si quieres que las cosas sean así- dijo la bestia mordiendo a Caitlyn en su brazo al mismo tiempo que un shock eléctrico lo golpeaba y lo aventaba hacia atrás –parece que te gusta hacerte la difícil, también me gusta eso de ti- reía el monstruo mientras esquivaba cada tiro eléctrico de Jayce, detrás del héroe del mañana venían Ziggs y Ezreal –perdona por eso mi pequeña muñeca, hubo un ligero cambio de planes por estos entrometidos, pero no te preocupes estaré cuidándote- finalizó, cuando Vi tomó a Caitlyn en brazos de nuevo y la llevó hacia sus compañeros de la liga, el monstruo salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Vi! ¿Que sucedió? ¿Está bien Caitlyn?- preguntaba Jayce tratando de quitar a la morena de los brazos de Vi para sostenerla él.

-No seas estúpido cabeza de martillo ¡yo la cuido tu sigue a esa cosa y mátalo!- le gritó la pelirosa.

-¿cuidarla tu?, ¿sabes algo de medicina? Porque yo si tengo conocimientos de eso- respondió Jayce mientras desataba los brazos y piernas de su amiga.

-¡!BASTAAA! ¡!DEJEN DE PELEAR!….HMMPPF….- les interrumpió la Sheriff que se mordía los labios para no gritar cubriendo su herida del brazo derecho con su mano izquierda que ya estaba completamente ensangrentada, pero era inevitable, el dolor era insoportable, era como si estuviesen cortando en vivo su brazo, además, la sangre caliente que brotaba de su enorme herida le hacía sentir como si la estuvieran quemando aparte de sentir un intenso ardor, no pudo contenerlo más y dejó escapar un par de gritos que alertaron demasiado a los 4 campeones que allí se encontraban.

-Jayce súbela a tu Jeep en la parte de atrás, iré con ella me quitaré la camisa e intentaré hacer un torniquete para que no pierda mas sangre, dame tu camisa para comprimir la herida, Vi síguenos en tu moto, y Ziggs ehm tu vas a ….- explicaba Ezreal

-Contactaré con Bandle city para que hablen con la orden kinkou de Jonia, ellos saben de medicina, son los mejores de la liga en eso, creo que me uniré a la policía hahahhaa ¡sus misiones son explosivamente divertidas!- reía Ziggs con su clásico humor en situaciones peligrosas, tomó un teléfono y acto seguido se llevó a cabo lo que dijo el explorador de Piltover.

Para Caitlyn el camino fue eterno, había perdido demasiada sangre al parecer y solo estaba medio consiente por momentos, el dolor no le permitía pensar de manera clara pero aun así en su mente intentaba hilar todos los sucesos para encontrarle sentido, había una verdad que ella no quería aceptar y por lo tanto daba vueltas a todas las demás posibilidades, sin embargo, era inevitable que todo volviera a caer en el mismo lugar.

-Jack…hmpf…- *¿que es lo que pasó contigo?*

-Jayce, conoces a algún Jack?- preguntó Ezreal al escuchar las débiles palabras de Caitlyn seguidas por un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó el héroe del mañana.

-Caitlyn lo mencionó- respondió el rubio lo que provocó que Jayce sintiera un poco de celos pero se concentró en recordar si alguno de sus conocidos de nombre Jack tenía relación con la Sheriff.

-No Ez, conozco un par de Jacks pero estoy seguro de que no tienen nada que ver con Caitlyn, será mejor esperar a que ella esté mejor para que nos diga lo que sabe-

Los quejidos de la morena se iban apagando cada vez más soltando de vez en cuando palabras como "Jack", "no", "porque", "me duele" y por último "te odio", lo demás eran gemidos de dolor o palabras incomprensibles.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de la Sheriff ya se encontraban los tres ninjas de Jonia en sus respectivos uniformes de sanadores esperando afuera por la llave. Jayce bajó a Caitlyn del Jeep mientras Vi abría la casa y preparaba la cama donde la recostarían.

-Quiero la explicación de lo sucedido con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles- pidió el ninja Shen en su traje de cirujano.

-Pues un enorme animal me brincó encima mientras llevaba cargada a Caitlyn en brazos huyendo de él, Cait se calló no me fijé exactamente en donde se golpeó y luego se levantó y se aventó encima de mí para quedar entre el animal y yo a lo que la cosa esa le medio mutiló el brazo de una mordida, ¡juro que si me lo llego a encontrar le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos! Ya le di un golpe una vez agh- se quejó Vi mientras hablaba, al parecer ella también estaba herida, volteó a ver su ropa y estaba manchada de sangre en la zona izquierda del abdomen además de los rasguños que tenía en el cuerpo y en el rostro.

-Parece que tu también necesitas atención médica Vi- observó Jayce.

-¡No! No seas imbécil cabeza de martillo, no se preocupen yo estoy bien, ¡atiendan a Caitlyn!- ordenó la pelirosa a lo que Shen, Akali y Kennen comenzaron a tomarle los signos vitales y a estabilizarla, comenzaron a pasarle suero, Vi y los demás esperaban impacientes afuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué era exactamente esa cosa Vi?- preguntó Ezreal.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, y no sé qué es lo que quería con Caitlyn, sólo sé que una vez que lo vea voy a hacer que pague por lo que hizo, si Caitlyn llega a perder el brazo yo se lo arrancaré a él- expresó la pelirosa apretando ambos puños con tal fuerza que casi se escuchaban sus dedos tronar.

-Cuentas conmigo para hacerlo- le apoyó el héroe del mañana.

-Vaya parece que ustedes dos solo se unen cuando tiene que ver con Cait- observó el explorador de Piltover, Vi y Jayce voltearon a verse para después hacer cara de asco –por cierto Vi ¿Conoces a algún Jack que tenga relación con Caitlyn?-

-No, ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Porque Caitlyn mencionó su nombre mientras estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, también de lo que le alcancé a entender dijo cosas como "no", "porque", "me duele" y por último "te odio"- informó el rubio.

-No conozco a ningún Jack significativo que tenga que ver con Caitlyn, si hemos tenido un par de ladrones con ese nombre porque es un nombre demasiado común pero nada importante-

Pasó como una hora de tensión en la cual Vi, Jayce y Ezreal no hacían más que intercambiar miradas de preocupación mientras ziggs hacía malabares con bombas apagadas tratando de levantarles el ánimo pero al ver que no lograba relajar las cosas prefirió retirarse del lugar.

-¡Joder cuanto más van a tardar!- se quejó la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio –¡augh!- gimió sosteniendo su abdomen con su mano derecha cada vez se hacía más grande la mancha de sangre, en ese momento salió Shen de la habitación.

-Se va a recuperar y no va a perder el brazo, al parecer realmente no era tan grave la situación, no entiendo porque calló inconsciente pero creo que lo atribuyo al susto que debió pasar, su cuerpo fue llevado al límite y no pudo más, la herida no era muy grande bastaron 5 puntadas y…-

-¡Pero eso es imposible!-interrumpió Ezreal –¡yo vi la herida! ¡Era gigante! ¡No creo que con cinco puntadas hayan cerrado eso!-

-¡Cálmate! seguro viste mal ¡eres bien exagerado!- le regañó Vi dándole un sape.

-Pero es que no lo puedo creer…-

-Ya Ez lo importante es que Cait va a recuperarse- le reconfortó el héroe del mañana.

-Por ahora lo mejor será dejar que descanse, mientras proseguiremos con usted oficial Vi, trae la anestesia local y el ketorolaco inyectable kennen, vamos a cerrarle las heridas y ayudarla a que no le duelan demasiado las que son mas pequeñas, también necesitaré Isodine para desinfectar, y la antirrábica porque no sabemos si el animal mordió a la oficial también!- ordenó el ojo del crepúsculo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡!¿Y porque tantas agujas?! ¡No no no si esto no es nada!, ¡ya se me pasará!- Vi estaba aterrada y comenzó a retroceder pero en ese momento sintió la primera aguja en el brazo, Akali había interceptado su retroceso –¡Auch! ¡No! ¡No más agujas! Por favor…no…no más…agu…agujas- fue lo último que dijo la oficial antes de caer dormida por lo que sea que Akali le hubiese inyectado.

-Haha Vi le tiene miedo a las inyecciones, tengo que aprovechar eso la próxima vez que esté molestándome- rió Jayce, ayudó a cargar a Vi y la recostó en el sofá cama de la sheriff mientras kennen llegaba con el montón de agujas y el desinfectante, Jayce y Ezreal no pudieron evitar soltar varias carcajadas ante la escena de Vi asustada y ahora durmiendo tan inofensivamente.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, chicas, bestias, zombies, aliens, hombres de negro, éste es un nuevo fic que empezé a escribir antes del otro que publiqué, sin embargo, como éste fic me pareció más complejo preferí esperar a tener la mayoría escrito, ya tengo casi el final así que actualizaré constantemente, no como con el otro que actualizaba cada que se conseguía la paz mundial XD.**

 **Espero que les guste, les advierto que tiene una temática un poco extraña e inusual, también hay weas mórbidas y hórridas, hay menos sukulencia en éste pues como dije es una temática un poco mas seria pero eso no significa que en ningún momento del fic vaya a soltar una dosis de bonitas imágenes mentales para usted querido lector o lectora, acepto críticas constructivas, hice lo mejor que pude con la ortografía, este fic me ayudó a corregirlo mi sensual pareja a quien le metí un desvelo tremendo por esto pero espero que me perdone xD.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Riot Games me pertenece. Solo me pertenece Jack porque yo lo cree, soy como su mami :v.**

 **Sin más por el momento les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenas noches :).**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fase de ajuste del virus

**Buenos días chicos, chicas, aliens, bestias, criaturas en general, hoy rompí una tradición arraigada en mis actualizaciones desde hace 2 fics y 3 capítulos. Normalmente siempre actualizo en las noches, siento que es una hora propicia para meter terror show, sin embargo, ésta vez me vi forzada a pedir permiso a la luna para publicar en la mañana, en horarios de dominio de Leona, puesto que regreso hoy a la universidad y estudio de tarde, entonces seguramente volveré con kilos de tareas y unas brutales ganas de entregarme a los brazos llenos de drogas duras de morfeo.**

 **Les agradezco mucho por la comprensión y por interesarse en este fic w.**

 **Zhizu-2: Pulga! haha me alegra verte por acá w gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste en serio ;3;.**

 **NafCaXxX(porno): Espero que este siguiente capítulo cumpla tus espectativas :3.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Fase de ajuste del virus.**

Por la noche Caitlyn despertó en una especie de bosque, se levantó del suelo y miró hacia todos lados buscando a alguien conocido pero parecía estar sola, su brazo estaba vendado y ella simplemente no podía recordar por qué, ni tampoco podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, de pronto comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas acercándose, sonaban de alguien grande y pesado, la Sheriff comenzó a correr buscando un lugar donde esconderse, no tenía su rifle para defenderse y estaba vestida con apenas una bata de hospital. Después de correr por bastante rato divisó una pequeña casita no muy lejos, era peligroso pero era su única opción para al menos saber en dónde estaba, corrió hacia la casa y tocó la puerta esperando respuesta, la puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar ver a un joven de cabello café algo alborotado, alto y de ojos amarillos, Caitlyn dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-No…no….!no puede ser! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Papá dijo que un oso te había asesinado!- Caitlyn no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el sujeto tomó la mano izquierda de la chica y la jaló hacia el interior de la casa, ella estaba congelada, no pudo reaccionar oponiendo fuerza.

-Shhhh…tranquila, te prometí algo y pienso cumplírtelo, sin importar lo que cueste- aseguró el muchacho abrasando a la congelada Caitlyn y acariciando su cabello negro azulado, la sheriff estaba completamente vulnerable, nada, pero absolutamente nada habría hecho que ella se pasmara de esa manera, después de todo, era la Sheriff de Piltover, no era fácil por no decir que era casi imposible ponerla en una situación así, un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sin embargo, en ese momento algo reaccionó en su interior y empujó al sujeto.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques de nuevo!- gritó ella.

-Caitie…-

-¡No me digas así! Mataste a uno de mis oficiales, para empezar es imposible que seas tú pero aunque así fuera o tu fueras un fantasma buscaría como volarte la cabeza ectoplásmica por lo que hiciste, además ¡casi me arrancas el brazo!- le regañó comenzando a recordar lo sucedido, acto seguido salió y comenzó a correr alejándose de la casa de regreso al bosque, prefería buscar cualquier otra opción para salir de allí que no fuera él, además sin su rifle no se sentía segura.

-Cait no importa a donde corras, yo siempre estaré contigo, lo pactamos así ¡¿Recuerdas?!- exclamó mientras la Sheriff se alejaba de la pequeña casa, las pisadas pesadas volvieron a escucharse tras ella, su brazo comenzó a dolerle de nuevo pero no se detuvo, de pronto sintió como su propio paso se aceleraba, probablemente fruto de la adrenalina de estar siendo perseguida, sin embargo, aun así podía escuchar esas pisadas tan cerca que se fusionaban con el ruido de sus propias pisadas, de pronto escuchó otro par de pisadas pesadas lo cual le hizo voltear para ver a la enorme bestia que había matado a su oficial, la había lastimado, había amenazado con matar a Vi y ahora se encontraba detrás de ella persiguiéndola con una velocidad impresionante, regresó a mirar hacia el frente, después escuchó un aullido detrás suyo, miró hacia el cielo iluminado por la luna en fase creciente, casi llena, ella no creía realmente en historias de terror, así que en su mente intentaba no sugestionarse con esas cosas, volteó de nuevo para buscar el segundo cuarteto de patas que escuchó pero se sorprendió al ya no ver a la bestia de pelo café, comenzó a bajar la velocidad pero chocó con algo casi antes de detenerse; Caitlyn cayó al piso, dirigió su mirada de nuevo al frente para encontrarse con otra bestia pero ésta era de color negro, parecía estar comiéndose algo.

-No puede ser, ¿hay más?- se quejó tratando de levantarse de nuevo pero en el momento en el que logró erguirse distinguió que la criatura estaba comiéndose a su compañera Vi la cual yacía en el suelo despedazada, -¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó horrorizada, al escuchar esto el monstruo negro se le aventó encima tirándola de nuevo al suelo y abrió sus fauces para propiciarle un fuerte mordisco en la cara, la Sheriff asustada, cerró los ojos *este es el fin* pensó, pero al no sentir nada los volvió a abrir, respirando agitadamente, se encontró con la imagen de su habitación vista desde su cama.

-Buenos días dormilona- le saludó Vi con una bandeja en las manos que portaba un té, huevos estrellados con tocino y un pastelito.

-¡VI!- exclamó la Sheriff levantándose rápido de la cama ignorando el catéter que tenía puesto en el dorso de la mano y abrazó a su oficial pelirosa –pensé que jamás volvería a verte-

-¡auch!... ¡Cait espera!- pidió su compañera adolorida aún por su herida del abdomen.

-Perdona ¿Qué te pasó ahí?- preguntó Cait soltándola y señalando el abdomen de Vi.

-Uff apretas fuerte para tener el brazo herido, no me pasó nada, solo fue una pequeña lesión por la caída de hace tres días- explicó la oficial dejando sobre un pequeño buró la bandeja.

-Hace tres días?, pero si hace tres días tuvimos día libre, ¡en que lío te metiste ahora Vi!- le regañó la Sheriff

-Ahora si suenas más como tú Cait, pero el día libre fue hace 6 días no hace 3, hace 3 días fue lo del asesinato falso en el que…-

-¿Asesinato falso? ¿Cuál asesinato falso?- interrumpió Caitlyn.

-¡El de hace tres días Cait! Con la bestia de pelaje café y donde falleció el oficial Rogers, donde te lastimaste el brazo- trataba de recordarle pero la confusión en el rostro de su superior daba a entender que no tenía idea de lo sucedido.

-¿Mi brazo está…?- la morena examinó su brazo vendado con sorpresa –pero ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿El oficial Rogers falleció? ¿Bestia?- preguntaba sorprendida y algo espantada.

-¿No recuerdas nada de eso Cait?, seguro te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza en esa caída- concluyó.

-¡¿Cuál caída?!- exclamó la Sheriff, en ese momento su estómago gruñó.

-Calma, calma, te explicaré todo, pero primero debes desayunar, tu estómago te lo está pidiendo- observó la pelirosa.

-¿Hiciste esto para mí? Muchas gracias Vi- Caitlyn sonrió y comenzó a comer bastante rápido, Vi sonrió al ver que su comida era aprobada y además al darse cuenta de que la Sheriff no se acordaba que la había castigado ni se acordaba de la puerta rota.

-Descuida Cait, imaginé que estarías hambrienta después de no haber comido en 3 días, tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí- respondió sin poder borrar su felicidad, Caitlyn se veía tierna comiendo así.

-¿Cómo está todo en el cuartel?- preguntó la sheriff después de beber un poco de su té para pasar la comida que se acababa de terminar.

-Uhm bueno Jayce se quedó a cargo de ellos porque yo me ofrecí a cuidarte por si necesitabas que te ayudaran a ir al baño o cosas así, o tu desayuno y…y…- Vi se sonrojó –ya sabes cosas en las que el cabeza de martillo no puede ayudarte, estuvo viniendo a verte, igual Ezreal y Akali a cambiarte el suero y darte medicamentos para el dolor, te quejabas mucho mientras dormías, de hecho estábamos asustados porque llevabas demasiado tiempo sin despertar-

-Agradezco todos los cuidados Vi, me gustaría escuchar el motivo por el que estoy vendada del brazo y tu estas lastimada del abdomen, suena a que es una historia interesante, sin embargo, te ves cansada, si gustas duerme un poco, yo te cuidaré y en cuanto te repongas platicamos bien de lo que pasó. Por cierto, si no estabas segura de que despertaría hoy ¿Porqué me hiciste desayuno?-

-Ahm bueno es que los días anteriores igual te lo preparé, pero como no te levantabas me lo comía yo, de hecho estaba a punto de comérmelo pero despertaste- rió Vi –y pues creo que acepto tu oferta, dormiré un ratito- y dicho esto se recostó en el sofá cama que había metido de la sala a la habitación de Caitlyn, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida se escuchó el timbre.

Caitlyn se paró de la cama pero Vi se levantó con rapidez y la atajó haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al hacer la abdominal para levantarse.

-Espera cupcacke, yo voy-

-¿Sabes que te ves peor tu que yo? No te preocupes yo ya estoy recuperada- decía la morena intentando disuadir a su compañera.

-Si pero no fui yo la que quedó inconsciente 3 días ¿Qué tal si te desmayas mientras caminas?, mejor abro yo- dijo Vi cargándola.

-¡Vi! ¡No! Espera ¡bájame! ¡¿Qué haces?!- se quejaba la Sheriff al haber sido levantada contra su voluntad

-Solo me aseguro que no te muevas de aquí- rió la pelirosa, acostó a su superior en la cama y le colocó unas esposas en su brazo izquierdo amarrándola a un tubo de la cama con ellas.

-¡VI! ¡Pero que…! ¡Quítame de inmediato estas esposas!-

-Deja que abra la puerta y vendré a quitártelas porque conociéndote vas a pararte con todo y catéter llevándote tu bolsita de suero como la que todo lo puede, pero déjame decirte algo Cait, eso no pasará en mi guardia, descansa que aún no es seguro que estés del todo bien-

-Bueno ahora sabes lo estresante que es cuidar a alguien que nunca hace lo que le dices- ironizó la morena tratando de soltarse las esposas.

-Ha que chistosita mira como me río- respondió sarcástica la pelirosa -aguanta un rato allí no tardaré-

-No es como si tuviera otra opción- respondió forcejeando mientras Vi salía de la habitación.

*Maldición! Me quedo 3 días inconsciente y ya se cree que puede darme órdenes, uff cálmate Caitlyn es solo una puerta, ya conoces a Vi no tienes que estar tan enojada, pero ¿esposarme a la cama? ¿En serio?* debatía dentro de sí misma la Sheriff hasta que de pronto la cadena que unía a ambas esposas se rompió de uno de los tirones que le dio *¡no puede ser que sean tan frágiles! Debo darle a Vi varias esposas nuevas, esto podría provocar que algún criminal escape* concluyó después de levantarse, tomar su tubo con bolsa de suero y salir para regañar a Vi por esposarla a la cama y ver quien había venido a visitarles.

-Buenos días oficial VI, ¿cómo está la paciente?- saludó Akali a la pelirosa que le abrió la puerta.

-Pues al fin despertó y ya hasta desayunó, los mejores huevos de Piltover- respondió Vi esbozando una sonrisa al recordar cómo fue aprobada su comida por su Sheriff.

-Eso veo, buenos días Sheriff, luce bastante recuperada, pero no debería pararse aún- saludó Akali a Caitlyn que estaba detrás de la oficial.

-¡¿Ah?! Joder Caitlyn ¿cómo te soltaste?, ¡juro que te coloqué bien las esposas! ¡Tú no deberías estar caminando!- se sobrestaltó la pelirosa.

-Ehm… creo que llegué en un mal momento, las dejaré solas y volveré para examinar a la Sheriff- dijo la ninja alejándose lentamente bastante incómoda con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡NO! ¡Akali espera no es lo que crees! Vi solo se aseguraba que yo no me levantara por no empeorar mi condición- explicó la morena cuyo rostro brillaba enrojecido y acalorado, al igual que el de su compañera, por el malentendido.

-De acuerdo… entonces procederé a revisarla- Akali lo dudó pero tampoco es que fuera de su incumbencia las preferencias sexuales de ellas dos así que prefirió no crear perturbadoras imágenes mentales y creerle a la Sheriff la cual continuaba roja.

Las tres entraron a la habitación de la Sheriff, el tubo izquierdo de la cama aún tenía uno de los aros de las esposas, Caitlyn se recostó mientras Vi le quitaba lo que quedó de sus esposas en la muñeca izquierda de la morena.

-Que chafas me salieron éstas cupcacke- se quejó la oficial botándolas a la basura

-Te las reemplazaré, lo bueno es que fue conmigo y no con algún criminal, habrá que revisar las otras y ver si no están igual- respondió Cait mientras Akali le quitaba los vendajes.

-Se recuperó bastante rápido Sheriff, sin embargo me preocupa la repentina elevación de su temperatura, creí que era por lo de hace unos momentos pero persiste- la ninja procedió a colocar el termómetro en la boca de Caitlyn –¿no se siente mal?, ¿mareos? ¿Dolor de cabeza?- la sheriff negó con la cabeza ya que no podía hablar correctamente por el termómetro en su boca, pasados 3 minutos Akali lo retiró –es extraño… 38°, tendrá que seguir en cama sheriff, tome un baño, tómese éstas pastillas cada 6 horas y frótese el cuerpo con paños de agua fría, sobre todo en la frente, la cara y los brazos, descanse y si comienza a sentirse mal o siente algún otro síntoma avísenme para que venga de inmediato- explicó mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a trabajar?- preguntó la Sheriff preocupada.

-En cuánto esté completamente bien, es más si el día de hoy y mañana se siente bien entonces pasado mañana podrá volver a su trabajo- concluyó la ninja.

Caitlyn y Vi le agradecieron y se despidieron de ella. Para cuando se fue, la oficial pelirosa calló rendida en el sillón y la Sheriff se dedicó a seguir las instrucciones de Akali, no veía la hora de volver a trabajar así que debía hacer todo al pie de la letra.

A media tarde la morena le marcó a Jayce para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, fue un alivio para ella saber que todo estaba perfecto, al parecer los criminales difíciles se habían tomado un descanso para esperarla a que volviera a la acción, solo habían ocurrido delitos menores, el héroe del mañana insistió en irla a ver pero Caitlyn le pidió que no hasta que ella estuviera en condiciones de trabajar lo cual probablemente sería en uno o dos días. A diferencia de la oficial pelirosa, Jayce si acataba órdenes de la Sheriff así que aceptó esperar.

Terminando con todo lo dicho por la ninja de Jonia, Caitlyn se recostó para seguir descansando, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había sucedido sin embargo, prefirió dejar descansar a su compañera puesto que, conociendo a Vi, seguro había pasado casi los 3 días completos sin dormir. A pesar del comportamiento obstinado de su mano derecha momentos como estos eran en dónde Caitlyn se alegraba de haberle dado una oportunidad del lado de la justicia.

Horas después, aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana Vi fue despertada por su estómago que le exigía comida, había dormido todo ese día y ya requería cargar energías, además su cabeza le inundaba el cuarto de olores distintos de alimentos varios. Trastabillando torpemente por la oscuridad y el efecto de recién levantarse caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz, la encendió y se dio cuenta de que Caitlyn no estaba en la cama, trató de no preocuparse y suponer que la Sheriff había ido al baño o algo así, sin embargo la luz del baño estaba apagada, la preocupación comenzó a inundar a la oficial y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, corrió a revisar todos los rincones de la casa pero la morena no aparecía, después de 15 minutos de búsqueda optó por volver al cuarto a buscar el teléfono y marcarle a Jayce, conociendo a su querida Sheriff era muy probable que la ansiedad de no saber cómo estaban las cosas en su trabajo y además no recordar nada le hubiese ganado y hubiese preferido ir con Jayce por una explicación –pero que carajos Caitlyn ¡son las dos de la mañana! ¿ coño harías con el cabeza de martillo a esta hora?, más vale que no sea lo que creo- se quejaba la pelirosa refunfuñando mientras marcaba el teléfono, su estómago volvió a reclamarle por comida y llegó a su nariz un aroma delicioso a hamburguesa, hot dog, pollo rostizado, queso y… ¿helado? En serio tenía tanta hambre que estaba imaginando todo eso?, no, era imposible, el olor era demasiado fuerte, su estómago le ganó, dejó un momento el celular y comenzó a buscar de dónde venían tan deliciosos aromas, revisó más minuciosamente la habitación, sin embargo al asomarse debajo de la cama no encontró realmente lo que creía que estaba buscando.

La sheriff despertó de nuevo en un bosque poblado de árboles, su estómago le daba retorcijones por el hambre que tenía, otra vez estaba desorientada y ahora además hambrienta, sin embargo recordaba todo, todo lo que no recordaba en la mañana y la pesadilla de la noche anterior, así que, seguramente estaría soñando de nuevo, no había nada que temer ¿Cierto?

Caitlyn comenzó a caminar, buscando en los alrededores otra vez una casa, aunque no estaba segura de quererla encontrar por la pesadilla de la última vez. Arrastrada más por su hambre y sus ansias de despertar continuó su camino, de nuevo escuchó pisadas pesadas cerca de ella, no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse, el miedo quería apoderarse de nuevo *calma calma Cait, es solo un sueño* se repetía a sí misma, las pisadas se escuchaban cerca, demasiado cerca, casi frente a ella, entonces decidió cambiar la dirección, las pisadas incrementaron su frecuencia y su sonido, el monstruo estaba corriendo tras ella, probablemente ansioso de encontrarla y… devorarla. De nuevo el pánico tomó posesión de la indefensa Sheriff, no solo por la bestia si no el recuerdo que evocaba, no quería volverlo a ver ni a él ni a ese monstruo. Pisadas pesadas se acercaban y cuanto más cortaban la distancia más demandaba comida el estómago de la morena y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, además de que comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo con temperatura alta, tal sensación desagradable la llevó a correr para alejarse de la criatura, sin rumbo fijo, solo correr y correr hasta que todas las sensaciones desaparecieran… se acerca, le dictaba cada parte de su cuerpo, su brazo le dolió de nuevo a pesar de estar totalmente curado, pero no se detuvo, la Sheriff siguió corriendo hasta que todo su sistema se opuso y calló al suelo adolorida.

-¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí!- exclamaba retorciéndose adolorida en el piso, y entonces sucedió… la enorme criatura negra apareció frente a ella, la bestia café no estaba esta vez, cosa que de cierta manera le aliviaba por la relación que hacía su mente al verle. El cánido negro agachó las orejas y peló los dientes gruñendo mientras la Sheriff luchaba contra el dolor, el miedo y el hambre quedándose recostada boca abajo para no ver al enorme animal, lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, pero era incapaz de hablar o siquiera pensar, su vista se tornó borrosa, confusa, sus oídos seguían escuchando esos molestos gruñidos, su estómago seguía demandando comida, su corazón seguía latiendo como si no hubiera mañana, pero el dolor, en cambio, comenzaba a disminuir, cuando fue lo suficientemente atenuado se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr sin detenerse, divisó a lo lejos al que tantos problemas le estaba causando, la enorme bestia de pelaje café, pero, detrás de él había comida, su mente le gritaba ¡da la vuelta! Pero su estómago le obligaba a seguir adelante.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la enorme bestia café la dejó pasar.

-Provecho cielo- escuchó Caitlyn, justo había una hamburguesa, un hot dog, un pollo rostizado, queso y… ¿helado?

-¡Nooooo! ¡Porfavor!- Escuchó gritar a Vi al empezar a comer, la preocupación por su mano derecha le hizo levantar la mirada, ahí estaba de nuevo el maldito animal negro encima de Vi devorando sus entrañas.

-¡Déjala!- exclamó Caitlyn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Caitlyn! - le gritaba Vi.

-¡Déjala!- exclamaba Cait en respuesta apretando los ojos, le dolía ver como su amiga era brutalmente mutilada.

-¡Caitlyn! ¡CAitlyyn! ¡Despierta joder!- en ese momento Caitlyn abrió los ojos, todo había desaparecido, estaba en el piso de su habitación, Vi estaba moviéndole los hombros en un desesperado intento por despertarla –¡mierda! ¡Vas a matarme del susto! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Que hacias debajo de la cama con toda la comida del refrigerador? ¡Y gritando! ¡Dios! ¡En serio me vas a matar de un infarto!- le reclamó la pelirosa abrazando fuertemente a una Caitlyn completamente confundida, la Sheriff le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar sin saber realmente el motivo, solo sabía que estaba muy feliz de ver a su compañera.

-¿Ey Cait que pasa?, ¿estas… estas llorando?- preguntó Vi secándole las lágrimas de la cara después de soltarse del abrazo.

-No… no lo sé, pero me alegro mucho de verte Vi- le respondió mientras su compañera revisaba que todo en su superior estuviera en orden.

-Cait, estas ardiendo otra vez, tienes fiebre creo, te traeré los paños de agua fría- avisó y después de cargar a Caitlyn y recostarla de nuevo en su cama corrió por los pañuelos con agua.

Al volver Vi, Caitlyn se encontraba recogiendo todo el desastre que al parecer ella misma había causado con la comida del refrigerador.

-¡Caitlyn deja eso! ¡Tú estás enferma, no tienes porqué recoger nada- le regañó la pelirosa quitándole la basura de las manos a la Sheriff y tratando de terminar de recoger ella con una sola mano ya que con la otra tenía las cosas para bajar la temperatura.

-No estoy tan mal Vi- se quejó la Sheriff sintiéndose inútil.

-Claro es completamente normal que una persona se despierte con fiebre debajo de su cama comiéndose la comida del refri y no recuerde absolutamente nada acerca de cómo sucedió todo eso- le hizo ver la oficial.

-Bueno es que dicho así si suena a que estoy mal, pero…-

-Sin peros cupcacke, acuéstate para que pueda enfriarte con los pañuelos- interrumpió Vi.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no necesito que me cuides, tú debes descansar, revisa si quedó algo en el refri para que por lo menos comas algo- Caitlyn le quitó el tazón con el agua fría y el pañuelo.

-Agh ¡eres más terca de lo usual cuando estás enferma! Solo haré lo que me dices porque de verdad tengo hambre pero porfavor mantente acostada o esta vez no te amarraré a la cama con simples esposas si no con cadenas- amenazó la oficial, Caitlyn bufó, dejó en su mesita de noche el tazón, remojó el pañuelo y comenzó a frotarlo en las partes de su cuerpo indicadas por Akali, el alivio era bastante grande así que para cuando Vi regresó la Sheriff ya estaba dormida de nuevo, Vi decidió hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Vi se levantó más recuperada y descansada, volteó a ver a caitlyn para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la Sheriff no estaba en su cama. Dio un brinco del sofá al mismo tiempo en el que su superior abría la puerta del cuarto.

-Buenos días Vi- saludó ella, la pelirosa se alivió de verla bien.

-Caitlyn ¡cuantas veces te voy a repetir que no te salgas del cuarto! ¡Me asustas!- le reclamó.

-Las mismas veces que yo te eh repetido en el pasado que me hagas caso- le respondió Caitlyn con una sonrisa satisfactoria sabiendo que por mucho que Vi intentara jamás superaría el record de veces que se le ha pedido obedecer y ha hecho todo lo contrario a lo que le dicen.

-Vamos no han sido tantas- replicó.

-¿Quieres apostar? Créeme que no te conviene- rió su superior.

-Ahm bueno olvidémoslo ¿que traes en las manos?- preguntó curiosa la pelirosa al notar la bandeja tapada que cargaba la sheriff –huele muy bien-

-Bueno tú me preparaste el desayuno ayer, decidí hacer lo mismo por ti, además contabilizando lo que me comí, seguro lo único que te quedó de cenar fue el montón de vegetales que quedaron intactos en el refrigerador- Caitlyn destapó la bandeja dejando ver un plato de 10 hot cakes con miel y mantequilla en el centro, una taza de café con crema y una dona de chocolate con glaseado de fresa encima en un plato más pequeño, a Vi se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a babear.

-Por Dios Caitlyn ¡¿todo esto es para mí?!- exclamó tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo para comenzar a comer.

-Pues a no ser que quieras que tenga el mismo destino que la comida del refri, si, es para ti-

-Cielos cupcacke ¡gracias!-

-¡No me digas así Vi!-

-Ya ahora si suenas como tú-

Ambas defensoras de la ley rieron y Vi comenzó a comer… más bien a devorar lo que la Sheriff le había servido.

-Despacio Vi, te vas a atragantar!- le regañó Caitlyn, la oficial como siempre hizo caso omiso y continuó comiendo a su ritmo hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y la hizo pasar mal la comida, comenzando a ahogarse justo como había predicho la Sheriff.

-¡Rayos Vi! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Voy por agua!-

-¡No! *cough* ¡Cait! *cough, cough* ¡espera! *cough* ya pasó- tosió por una última vez y sacó el trozo de hot cake que se le había medio atorado.

-Uy Vi te dije que no comieras tan rápido-

-Si si si aguanta el sermón, necesito preguntarte algo- la pelirosa bebió un poco de café para aliviar un poco su garganta – ¿Saliste de la casa a comprar esto? Porque ayer no había para preparar nada de esto y mucho menos donas-

-Si, salí a comprarlo, ¿algún problema?- respondió la Sheriff.

-¡Si!, ¡si hay problema Cait! Tu no debes salir estas enferma-

-Vi, me siento hasta mejor que antes, estoy bien, puedo caminar y puedo salir de la casa sin problema alguno-

-¡No! ¡No debes salir de la casa! ¡Recuéstate en tu cama o te amarraré a ella!- amenazó la oficial.

-¡¿Desde cuando eres tú la que me da órdenes a mi eh?!- le alzó la voz su superior.

-¡Desde que casi te matan por castigarme y no dejarme ir contigo en la última misión! Si tú no puedes tomar las decisiones para proteger tu propia vida entonces las tomaré yo por ti, no saldrás de aquí hasta que estés cien por ciento bien según mi criterio- Vi se colocó frente a la puerta bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

-No recuerdo porque demonios te castigué pero estoy segura de que me diste un motivo fuerte para hacerlo, Ahora ¡quítate de la puerta de MI CASA!- gritó.

-¡Ha! Y quien me va a quitar ¿tu? ¿En serio? Eres muy débil sin tu rifle no eres nada por eso tengo que cuidarte, ¡vuelve a la cama!- la oficial empujó ligeramente a su superior la cual respondió embistiendo a su subordinada contra la puerta quebrándola y cayendo ambas fuera de la habitación.

-Ezreal, Heimerdinger y Ziggs, quienes se encontraban en la sala de la casa se levantaron rápido de donde estaban sentados para ayudar a ambas policías, aunque básicamente Caitlyn se levantó sola mientras Ezreal y los otros dos yordles pujaban para ayudar a Vi a levantarse y después la llevaron a uno de los sillones para que se recuperase del golpe. La atacante estaba hiperventilada, sudaba frío y su piel estaba enrojecida, su mirada se encontraba perdida.

-Caitlyn… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Ezreal acercándose pero ésta se desmayó sin responderle nada, por suerte el explorador logró sostenerla para que no callera de lleno en el suelo.

-Contactaré a Akali por medio de mi comunicador- avisó Heimerdinger mientras Ezreal llevaba a Caitlyn a su cama para recostarla.

Vi no podía creerlo, la situación la había dejado estupefacta, ¿cómo podía tener tanta fuerza la pequeña y débil Sheriff?, habían comparado fuerza muchas veces y la pelirosa siempre la superaba por mucho.

-Akali no puede venir, al parecer ha estado actuando de manera extraña últimamente, pero mandarán a Kennen- avisó Heimerdinger.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde llegó el pequeño ninja con su maletín médico, revisó a ambas, curó a Vi y le dejó recetada una pomada natural para su espalda por la caída. A Caitlyn le mandó pastillas para combatir la fiebre intermitente que tenía y se quedó hasta que la morena despertó de nuevo, mientras, Vi le platicaba acerca de las cosas extrañas que le habían estado sucediendo a la Sheriff. Ezreal y los demás se retiraron después de ver que Caitlyn estaba estable y descansando.

-Pues eso de que camine, abra el refri y además coma dormida es muy extraño, los quejidos mientras duerme pueden ser por la experiencia traumática que pasó ese día que la atacaron, la fuerza excesiva pudo deberse a un ataque de adrenalina debido a que me dices que estaba muy enojada y si le sumamos el suceso traumático probablemente con eso expliquemos todo, sin embargo la temperatura no es normal, le tomaré una muestra de sangre y antes de irme a Jonia se la dejaré a Heimerdinger para que la examine, él me dará los resultados y entre Shen, Akali y yo decidiremos qué hacer con la Sheriff y cuál será el mejor tratamiento- explicó el pequeño ninja del rayo.

-¿Y eso del suceso traumático tiene cura?- preguntó Vi curiosa y preocupada a la vez.

-Claro pero tiene que llevar psicoterapia y esas cosas, me has dicho que se ha puesto más irritable también ¿verdad?- Vi asintió –Bueno, si en algún momento sientes que no puedes controlarla e intenta hacerse daño a si misma o a alguien más inyéctale esto- Kennen sacó una jeringa de 10 ml guardada en un estuche, llena de un líquido translúcido.

-¿Qué es esto?- ella observaba con algo de desprecio el estuche con la jeringa, odiaba las agujas.

-Es un potente hipnótico con propiedades ansiolíticas y antidepresivas- dijo el roedor Jonio.

-No te entendí ni la mitad pero suena como que quieres que la drogue o algo así- contestó no muy convencida.

-Nada de eso, solo la ayudará a estar más tranquila- aclaró kennen aunque en términos prácticos básicamente era drogarla para ponerla feliz pero al conocer el ninja a la oficial Vi prefirió no decírselo para no recibir un golpe en la cara, la pelirosa guardó la jeringa en una bolsita de su ropa – ¡Ah! Y una cosa más oficial, no le inyecte más de 2 ml, sé que la jeringa contiene más pero no se pase de esa dosis- agregó, en ese momento Caitlyn comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, se estiró y se sentó en la cama.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Cait, ya me estaba cansando de estar con el roedor que solo dice cosas que no entiendo- sonrió su mano derecha.

-¡Oye yo no soy roedor!, ¡soy el doctor Kennen!- se quejó el ofendido defendiendo su título.

-Disculpa Kennen, Vi a veces puede ser algo irrespetuosa- intervino la Sheriff para evitar que se molestara más el pequeño.

-¿Irrespetuosa yo?, ¡te me aventaste encima rompiendo la puerta de tu propia casa! ¡No puedes decirme irrespetuosa después de eso!- se quejó.

-Ah entonces no fue un sueño- la morena cambió su expresión alegre por una de preocupación –perdona Vi ¿te hice daño?- se disculpó.

-Nah Cait, se necesita más que una sheriff enojada para sacarme de la jugada- rió para cambiar la cara de Caitlyn a su anterior estado de alegría, y lo consiguió, la Sheriff le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Sheriff mi diagnóstico es que usted padece trastorno de estrés postraumático, eso le está ocasionando toda su sintomatología, además presentó un ataque de adrenalina y por ello tuvo la fuerza para romper la puerta y tacklear de forma efectiva a la oficial Vi, el trastorno es ocasionado por un suceso traumático muy fuerte que le haya ocurrido, lo relacionamos con el accidente de hace varios días, en cuanto a la temperatura debo realizar análisis de sangre para dar con la causa- explicó el médico Jonio.

-Entiendo, Vi, después de que el Dr. Se vaya podrías explicarme que fue lo que pasó hace varios días con lujo de detalles?- pidió Cait.

-No puedo negarme porque si lo hago me tacklearás de nuevo- rió la oficial.

-No seas pesada Vi- se quejó su superior lanzándole su almohada a la cara pero ésta la atrapó.

-Ay auxilio me ataca Caitlyn- respondió Vi con voz burlona para luego reír un poco más, la enferma se cruzó de brazos en desaprobación.

-Bien Vi ya fue suficiente, muéstrame un poco de respeto- pidió molesta.

-Ay no aguantas nada, eres una bebé- dijo acomodándole su almohada de nuevo en su cama.

-Kennen ¿el trastorno es curable?- preguntó la Sheriff cambiando el tema.

-Pues con psicoterapia si, debe ir a terapia si sus síntomas no disminuyen- aclaró serio como siempre, Caitlyn hizo una mueca de desagrado, no quería estar enferma más tiempo, quería regresar a su trabajo y a su vida, le preocupaba que la psicoterapia tomara mucho tiempo, sin embargo, aceptó las indicaciones del médico y después de despedirlo quedaron ella y Vi solas en la habitación.

La pelirosa explicó todo detalladamente justo como Cait se lo había pedido, la morena escuchó atentamente haciendo gestos de extrañeza, molestia y miedo de vez en cuando y una muy notable de desagrado cuando "Jack" fue mencionado.

-…y todo eso solo porque no me dejaste ir contigo por una estúpida puerta, por eso es que estoy tan pendiente de ti- finalizó el relato.

-No atraparon al asesino ¿cierto?- preguntó preocupada por la gente de su ciudad, si ya habían matado una vez volverían a matar seguramente pues según los registros de la policía esa casa estaba habitada.

-Sí, lo atrapamos- respondió la pelirosa.

-Quisiera hablar con…-

-Y lo matamos- agregó interrumpiendo de manera tajante.

-Había más o solo era él?-

-El oficial Rogers antes de morir solo dijo que había uno-

-Bueno hay que ponerlos a todos en alerta, si se da un caso parecido personalmente quisiera hacerme cargo, pero esta vez contigo, solo pórtate bien por favor, también me gustaría revisar el cadáver para…-

-También lo quemamos- volvió a interrumpir.

-Vi ¿qué demonios? ¿Porque? ¡Sabes que los forenses deben hacer la autopsia!- respondió molesta sospechando que algo había extraño en los deseos de Vi por no permitir darle seguimiento a la investigación.

-Casi te mata Caitlyn no quería ver ni su cadáver cerca de ti, además no sabemos qué tipo de criatura era, ¿y si revivía?- la oficial tenía razón sin embargo algo había raro en ella, la Sheriff en su mente repasó minuciosamente todos los gestos y movimientos de su subordinada al contar la historia.

-Estás mintiendo- le acusó con una mirada penetrante, como si la que estuviera enfrente volviera a ser una peligrosa criminal y no su mano derecha.

-¿Porque crees eso cupcacke?- dijo Vi poniendo una cara de extrañeza por la acusación de su amiga – ¿crees que yo sería tan estúpida como para mentirte?, eres una diosa resolviendo casos y extrayendo la verdad de todo tipo de situaciones, sería inútil intentar…-

-Basta Vi- ahora ella le atajó –el asesino no está muerto, ni siquiera lo han atrapado, ¿porque estás intentando mentirme?-

-¡No estoy mintiéndote!- se defendió la pelirosa.

-Iré a ver a Jayce- decretó decidida.

-No no no tu no vas a salir de aquí, enseguida le llamaré para que venga- la oficial estaba nerviosa, comenzó a buscar el teléfono para evitar que Cait se fuera.

-¿Y dejar sola la jefatura de policía con un peligroso asesino suelto?, por favor dime que estás bromeando- expresó enrojeciéndose de nuevo de la cara, al parecer la temperatura estaba volviendo a subir, la Sheriff sacó de su ropero su clásico vestido y entró al baño a cambiarse ignorando a Vi.

-Tenemos un enorme problema cabeza de martillo- susurró Vi cuánto le contestó el héroe del mañana.

-Por acá no está mejor la situación creeme y ¡no me llames así!- respondió

-Bueno yo tengo una Caitlyn muy muy molesta porque descubrió todo, cambiándose lista para ir hacia donde estás, que tan mal puede estar por allá?-

-Vi ¿en serio te descubrió?-

-Sabes que mentirle a Caitlyn es como quererle vender a alguien un lagarto cuando está pidiendo un perro, aunque lo vistas de perro después de inspeccionarlo te darás cuenta de que ¡es un jodido lagarto enorme!-

-Te juro que estoy harto de animales, hemos perdido a tres oficiales, uno por cada caso de asesinato reportado debido a esas bestias hay dos más con forma de gato y uno con forma de perro, le dejaron una nota a Caitlyn, si no va ella la próxima vez atacarán la jefatura de policía y van a matarlos a todos-

-Bueno estamos de acuerdo que eso no lo puede saber ella, quema esa nota, buscaremos la manera de controlarlo-

-No es posible Vi, en serio creo que esperaría de cualquier otra persona menos de ti que me mintieras de esa manera, ¿tres muertos ya?, ¿no dijiste que solo era un asesino?, ¿en qué más me mentiste?- salió Caitlyn ya lista y enfurecida del baño.

-¿Como te escuchó? Contrabajo te escuchaba yo- preguntó Jayce nervioso.

-Quizá porque no deberían hablarse por altavoz cuando la persona que no quieren que se entere ¡está en la habitación!- exclamó.

-¡Caitlyn el altavoz está apagado! Si me alejo la bocina no se escucha ni mierdas!- Jayce y Vi estaban excesivamente desconcertados con la situación.

-Vi no mientas seguro olvidaste apagar el altavoz- le acusó Jayce.

-¡NO! ¡El altavoz está apagado te lo juro! Es más Caitlyn mira- Vi mostró el teléfono el cual tenía desactivada la función de altavoz.

-Pues se rompió porque yo escucho claramente todo lo que dice Jayce, la que está quedándose sorda eres tu Vi- respondió y tomó camino hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.

-Ay no, pasaremos por esto de nuevo Cait?- la pelirosa colgó el teléfono y se volvió muralla frente a la puerta.

-Vi, muévete y no tomaré en cuenta todas las mentiras que dijiste- ofreció la Sheriff.

-No Caitlyn, no me voy a mover, estás enferma, mírate ¡estas hirviendo en temperatura! ¡No puedes irte así! No vas a solucionar nada al contrario ¡lo empeorarás todo!- la oficial intentaba estar firme frente su superior pero, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que Caitlyn fuera capaz de hacerle a ella y de hacerse a sí misma, sin embargo tomó aire y apretó los puños, ésta vez no iban a agarrarla con la guardia baja, así tuviera que noquearla no iba a permitir que su compañera saliera de esa habitación.

-Te lo voy a pedir una última vez, muévete y nadie tiene porque salir herido- le amenazó, sin embargo ella misma se encontrada dudosa, no estaba segura si ésta vez le darían las fuerzas para mover a alguien tan enorme como Vi además no quería lastimarla, pero el enojo la cegaba, la ira de que los criminales estuvieran destruyendo su ciudad aprovechándose de su enfermedad.

-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió la pelirosa.

-Vi, no quiero hacerte daño- expresó tratando ella misma de controlarse sin éxito alguno.

-¡Y yo no quiero que tú misma te hagas daño!, no importa lo que a mí me pase tú debes estar bien- por muy valientes que fueran sus palabras, por primera vez Caitlyn estaba haciéndola temer -Cait tú no eres así, nunca te dejas llevar por tus emociones, sé que no suelo ser yo quien dice esto pero guarda la calma, desde que viste ese pastelito has estado actuando como si fueras una mala copia de mí- la oficial trataba de hacer reflexionar a la Sheriff pero solo conseguía enfurecerla mas.

-¡Pues ya sabes lo que es lidiar con alguien como tú!, ahora ¡quítate de la puerta!- con el ceño fruncido y la mirada amenazante tomó impulso y de nuevo calló encima de su oficial ésta vez no había puerta puesto que ya la había destruido con anterioridad.

Rápidamente la Sheriff se levantó, tomó su rifle y salió por la puerta mientras Vi aún intentaba recuperarse del impacto, comenzó a correr hacia su trabajo, era más rápido tomar el auto pero había olvidado las llaves y prefirió no volver a entrar para no toparse con Vi, además por alguna razón su velocidad aumentaba sin cansarse, era una sensación increíble puesto que estaba corriendo una gran distancia en poco tiempo sin agotarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo (:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfruté en su momento cuando escribí el fic.**

 **Los personajes de Rito Geims no me pertenecen.**

 **Jack si me pertenece ewe.**

 **Sin más por el momento les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenos días :v (omg! no tiene la misma sensualidad pero ni modo :( ).**


	3. Capítulo 3: Intruso

**¡Buen día! chicos, chicas, bestias, paradojas, aliens, caballeros del zodiaco y demás criaturas de este universo. Como lo prometí les traigo el tercer capítulo antes de cumplir mi plazo de 3 días para actualizar, iba a subirlo ayer durante las horas sensuales de Diana pero Leona me drogó para que me durmiera y acabara publicando a ésta hora :v Ahora tengo todos los días Solaris en mi puerta preguntando si quiero escuchar la palabra del señor sol, estoy pensando seriamente comprar un lagarto para que los espante o se los coma, lo que pase primero e.e**

 **Pero bueeeeeeno pasando a lo que nos interesa...**

 **Leona: únanse a los solari ewe**

 **Coño Leona deja mi computadora!**

 **Leona: Al menos pásales un folleto de los que te di, ese donde dice las horas en las que es importante hacer el saludo al sol.**

 **Vale pero déjame terminar de publicar el cap...**

 **Leona: Conviértete a los solari.**

 **Que no! joder! soy seguidora de la Luna! déjame terminar de publicar!**

 **Leona: bueno pero pásales el folleto.**

 **Esta bien, esta bien pero al final.**

 **Leona: Ok pero que no se te olvide :)**

 **Bueno ahora si, pasaré a dejar los agradecimientos y respuestas a los reviews.**

 **NafCaXxX: Te agradezco mucho por seguir el fic, en serio me alegra haberte ayudado a revivir tu cuenta XD, espero que te siga gustando el resto de la historia, se vienen muchísimos cambios duros para Caitlyn, duros como la piedra ewe.**

 **Sensual Guest: Yo no se quien seais ni que treta es la que os trajo aquí, pero me gustaría decir, hola ewe ok no xD haha el problema con el de los casos es que aún no lo tengo escrito y la universidad consume lo que queda de ésta pobre alma fanficker de hecho la idea original de ese fic es que fuera una especie de break para cuando tenga ganas de escribir weas graciosas o se me ocurran ideas para fics que yo se que no pasarán de las 20 hojas, éste lo actualizo seguido porque ya lo tengo escrito, solo realizo pequeños cambios durante la revisión, espero que te guste (: no todo es seriedad igual hay cositas chistosas y un poco de salseo (no salseo no life), espero que te guste este capítulo y el resto del fic.**

 **Zhizu-2: Quien fue la retrasada que me enseñó mal a usar esta página eh ratita? si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu :v haha gracias por tu review y tus !saludos! retrasados, gracias por el apoyo, y si, actualizo seguido, no como OTRAS como TU comprenderás. (Mentira cosita igual te adoro mi pequeña bestie : 3 gracias por el review espero que este capítulo igual te guste, ya es mas cortito para que tu retraso no te impida acabarlo de leer ewe ok no haha te adoro XD)**

 **Victor836: ey ey amorsito te voy a denunciar por spoilers y zas baneado papu :V ok no xD haha te amo mi amor, gracias por la ayuda para corregirlo y por darme ideas todos los días sobre como continuar, en serio tienes ideas bien locas, yo pensaba que tenía la mente mas bizarra y amante del salseo del mundo hasta que conocí la tuya XD haha Si, Vi está purgando sus pecados con la nueva Cait XD Por desgracia Ziggs reduce mucho sus apariciones, pero quizá mas tarde lo veas y te vuelvas a reír de sus payasadas, te amo : 3.**

 **Ok sin mas salseo por el momento ya finalmente les dejo el capítulo 3 de esta humilde historia, es más corto que los anteriores pero eso no significa que sea menos sensual ewe.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Intruso.**

Cuando estuvo cerca de la jefatura de policía comenzó a ver gente muerta en el piso, destrozada y desmembrada, algo estaba excesivamente mal y ella no había estado presente para evitarlo, apresuró aún más su paso, el edificio tenía las ventanas rotas, al entrar sus oficiales estaban muertos, mientras más avanzada más personas fallecidas se encontraba hasta el grado de llegar a reconocer a casi todos, el edificio apestaba a vísceras y sangre, Caitlyn tuvo que cubrirse la nariz, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no podía evitar pensar, que de haber estado ella nada de esto hubiese pasado. Al llegar a su oficina se encontró con algo que le terminó de partir en dos el alma, Jayce yacía muerto sobre su escritorio con los intestinos colgándole, pero no solo estaba él, sobre el héroe del mañana devorando sus vísceras se encontraba una enorme bestia, de nuevo sus recuerdos regresaron y el cánido dejó de comer.

-Hola Caitye- le saludó comenzando a caminar hacia ella

-Que… ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?! ¡¿Porque hiciste todo esto?! Solo me querías a mí no tenías que matarlos a ellos, ¿porque demonios me buscas? ¡¿Que quieres de mi?!- Caitlyn estaba molesta, triste, inundada por el dolor de perder prácticamente todo lo que amaba, dirigió su odio contra la bestia antropomórfica que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Tú me debes algo Cielo- le respondió tranquilamente, sin embargo, la Sheriff le apuntó con su rifle y el monstruo detuvo su paso.

-¡¿Qué demonios puede valer tanto como para matar a tantos?!- le cuestionó.

-Tú lo vales mi pequeña detective, lo que quiero de ti es precisamente tu persona, te eh extrañado mucho desde que nos separaron aquellos que me convirtieron en lo que soy hoy- explicó.

-Ah pues sígueme extrañando en el infierno, no puedo perdonarte por lo que has hecho…Jack ni siquiera sabía que estabas vivo pero asesinarlos a todos no es precisamente la manera de comenzar de nuevo con el pie derecho ¿sabes?, si me extrañabas debiste buscarme y enamorarme de nuevo como la gente normal- Caitlyn deseaba disparar pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no sabía si sus sentimientos se lo impedían o su condición de detective por llegar al fondo de todo, pero lo más probable era que fuese lo primero, puesto que la persona que tenía enfrente era posiblemente el único a quien la Sheriff le había entregado prácticamente su alma.

-Veo que aún sigues usando el sombrero que te regalé, te dije que te hacia ver linda, te juro que esta masacre no estaba planeada, solo venía por ti puesto que ésta ciudad en poco tiempo será destruida y yo quería salvarte de eso, llevarte conmigo, un día dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, en salud y en enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas y yo te hice la misma promesa, solo quiero cumplirla, incluso estoy traicionando a aquellos que me salvaron para que podamos hacer nuestras vidas lejos de aquí- el enorme cánido se sentó como un cachorrito, bajó las orejas y colocó una mirada de cordero a medio morir.

-Eso ya no funciona Jack, me abandonaste hace mucho, yo ya no quiero un futuro contigo, Piltover siempre ha sido mi hogar y yo soy su defensora, si la ciudad va a caer entonces quiero hacer todo lo posible por salvarla o en su defecto caer junto con ella- la chica intentaba no mostrar ningún sentimiento al hablar pero el brillo de sus ojos cargados de sentimientos decían más que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera expresar.

-Tan noble como siempre mi adorada detective, pero temo que no tienes elección, si te quedas, tu misma destruirás Piltover y si te vas al menos no habrás sido tú la causante y podremos vivir felices juntos, formar una familia, lo más complicado será que te acostumbres a tu nueva condición pero no te preocupes después de un tiempo podrás controlarla- Caitlyn no entendía nada de lo que le estaba explicando Jack, absolutamente nada tenía sentido para ella, era imposible que destruyera la ciudad que tanto ama y protege.

-¿Sabes? No me interesan más tus explicaciones, voy a matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi gente y me encargaré de enterrar todo lo que alguna vez haya sentido por ti, gracias por avisarme de lo que se avecina, estaré pendiente pero no puedo dejarte vivir después de lo que has hecho- la Sheriff cargó su rifle.

-Pero Caitye, yo no fui quien hizo este festín carmesí, yo solo estoy disfrutando de las sobras dejadas por ti, fuiste muy amable por dejarme alimentarme de tus presas- el monstruo se irguió de nuevo en dos patas, la morena bajó el arma.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Mientes!- le acusó y subió su rifle de nuevo.

-Tú lo sabrías si así fuera, ¿en qué eh mentido detective?- el cánido se acercó a ella despacio, la respiración de Caitlyn comenzó a agitarse.

-Es que… no… no puedes estar diciendo la verdad… no siento que estés mintiendo pero…pero yo…- estaba intranquila, asustada de sí misma, no quería creerle pero algo le decía que no era mentira.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Acaso para salir de tu casa no empujaste a tu propia oficial sin importarte si la habías dejado con costillas rotas o algo así?- era cierto, lo había hecho, imágenes de la masacre comenzaron a brincar por su mente, pero… no era ella, era un animal enorme del tamaño de un oso de color negro, justo el que había visto en sueños.

-¡No fui yo! ¡Fue el monstruo! ¡El oso negro!- la bestia rió con ganas y caminó hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había un objeto que no se había roto a pesar de todo lo sucedido allí.

-Haha oso negro, ¿cuál oso negro? ¡Ah! Te refieres a ¿éste oso negro?- volteó el espejo que estaba de espaldas y lo dirigió hacia Caitlyn, en lugar de su reflejo estaba la criatura que tanto la asustaba en sus pesadillas, la Sheriff se congeló al ver a la peluda criatura y comenzó a temblar, se volteó a ver las manos, no habían cambiado, seguía siendo ella.

-¡Eso no es un espejo!- exclamó.

-Si lo es, solo que es un espejo un poco más honesto, no está viendo tu exterior si no tu interior, adelante haz la prueba, tócalo- le invitó, ella acercó su mano y tocó el cristal, el monstruo negro la imitó, cuando sus palmas se tocaron, la mano, notablemente más grande de lo que ella describía como el enorme oso negro, envolvió su pequeña mano y la metió dentro del espejo al mismo tiempo que el monstruo salía y se colocaba de nuevo frente a ella, solo que esta vez estaban en lugares invertidos, cuando Caitlyn calló en la cuenta comenzó a golpear el espejo para tratar de salir, el cánido negro comenzó a gruñirle y a aullar frenético, desesperado.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Sácame! ¡Jack sácame de aquí!- todo esfuerzo de quebrar el cristal era en vano.

-Yo no puedo cielo, pero ella sí que puede, convéncela- señaló a la ruidosa criatura.

-¡Estás loco! Es un animal ¡no va a escucharme! ¡Sácame tú de aquí!- exigió, lo peor era que a la hora del intercambio su rifle se había caído del otro lado.

-¡Caitlyn!- escuchó a Vi gritar su nombre, al parecer le había seguido hasta la jefatura de policía, por un momento se alivió de saber que era ella pero por otro lado las cosas siempre terminaban mal para su mano derecha cuando el oso lobo negro estaba presente.

-¡Vi! ¡Aléjate de aquí!- le pidió pero como siempre la oficial ignoró la orden y entró a la habitación con el monstruo negro, el café y Caitlyn atrapada en el espejo – ¡Diablos Vi! ¡¿Porque será que nunca me haces caso?!- exclamó, sin embargo la pelirosa parecía no escucharla.

-¡¿Rayos porque siempre se entromete ella?!- se quejó Jack, el cánido negro volteó hacia la oficial y comenzó a gruñirle.

-¡NO! ¡No dejes que se coma a Vi!, ¡no lo permitas!- gritaba Cait desde su encierro, el animal se agazapó para brincarle encima – ¡NO! ¡Jack iré contigo! ¡A donde tú quieras! Pero no permitas que le haga daño- se rindió finalmente, los ojos de Jack se iluminaron, al parecer la entrometida le había ayudado sin querer, en ese momento el lobo café brincó sobre el negro y comenzó a morderlo para buscar someterlo, Caitlyn se dobló, le estaba doliendo a ella también aunque no le estuvieran haciendo nada aparentemente.

-Aguanta Caitye, si te enojas y te desesperas no podré hacer el cambio, la alimentarás con eso y ¡será más fuerte que yo! ¡Tienes que permanecer tranquila aunque duela!- le pidió Jack.

Caitlyn apretó los ojos, los dientes, los puños y el estómago para evitar quejarse y aguantar lo más posible, comenzó a pensar en cosas lindas como en los casos que había resuelto, las personas que le habían agradecido el proteger y salvar sus vidas, en las veces que salía a divertirse con Vi y con Jayce, los quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ellos y por la gente de Piltover, de pronto comenzó a preguntarse cómo podía ella destruir lo que tanto amaba y empezó a sentirse culpable por ello, volviendo a sentir las mordidas que quizá se merecía, entonces el dolor comenzó a ceder…

-¡Cielo! ¡Cosas bonitas porfavor!- le suplicó el cánido café, Caitlyn abrió los ojos y lo vió debajo de la bestia negra, entonces los volvió a cerrar y desvió los pensamientos negativos, recordó cuando su papá le regaló su primer rifle, el favorito de él, ella lo atesoraba demasiado aún recordaba sus últimas palabras con mucho cariño *hija… estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que… las calles de piltover estarán seguras bajo tu protección* *te lo prometo padre*

En ese momento fue fuertemente empujada y atrapada por una cálida y peluda piel, entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró en los fornidos y bestiales brazos de Jack, le dirigió una mirada molesta y en seguida se separó de él.

-Escúchame Caitye…-

-Mira, soy la Sheriff Caitlyn para ti, deja de decirme Caitye, la persona que me llamaba así murió el día en el que te fuiste-

-Bueno bueno… solo escúcheme Sheriff Caitlyn, las cosas se van a poner un poco más difíciles, no te sobre exijas ¿si? Cuando tengas hambre come todo lo que tengas que comer, cuando sientas ganas de correr solo corre, cuando quieras…bueno…- decía pero fue interrumpido.

-Creí que me iría contigo…- la morena se cruzó de brazos como suele hacer cuando está enojada.

-Aun no, estas soñando, despertarás en tu cama- le reveló.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero entonces ¿porque demonios te dije que me iría contigo si Vi no corría peligro real?- Caitlyn se molestó pero el enojo le bajó al saber que probablemente todos estaban vivos todavía.

-Lo dicho, dicho está Sheriff- aclaró.

-¡Pero eso es hacer trampa!- reclamó ella.

-Escucha mis recomendaciones si no quieres que eventualmente tus pesadillas se vuelvan realidad- le advirtió.

-Entonces dilas de una vez- exigió la chica.

-Bueno, come cuando tengas hambre y todo lo que puedas comer, eso quizá te ayude a controlarte un poco, no serás tú cuando tengas hambre créeme, también cuando quieras correr solo corre, no te detengas, busca un lugar seguro para hacerlo alejado de las personas claro está, no creo que te quieras encontrar a ti misma persiguiendo pequeños niños en un parque además de que eres una figura de autoridad conocida no creo que a los padres les agrade mucho ver eso, además podrías lastimar a alguno y pues… bueno cuando tengas ganas de…- en lo último el gran lobo se puso tenso, su pelaje se erizó un poco y empezó a sacar la lengua como si le hubiese dado mucho calor.

-¿Ganas de que?... ah ¡no! ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No por un impulso! ¿Qué tal si tiene SIDA o algo así?- Caitlyn se enrojeció tanto del coraje como de la pena, sin embargo ella se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer en hacer algo así con algún desconocido.

-Bueno pues…yo no tengo SIDA ni nada de eso- dijo Jack a lo que Caitlyn le metió una fuerte cachetada para después sobarse la mano.

-¿Qué? ¡Era solo una opción!- se quejó el lobo tallándose la mejilla.

-No necesito opciones, ¡simplemente no lo haré!- respondió decidida.

-No es como si tu pudieras decidir eso, como te lo pongo, cuando estés así, te va a dar igual si es con un borracho vago, un perro o una chica te lo aseguro- le hizo ver la bestia canina moviendo la cola.

-No me conoces y deja de mover esa cola que si tuviera que acostarme con alguien te aseguro que no sería contigo- a la Sheriff no se le bajaba el rojo vivo en la piel pero creía firmemente que su fuerza de voluntad bastaba para no caer en esas cosas.

-Te conozco más de lo que piensas- sonrió, la morena se enfureció más y le metió una buena patada, el lobo alcanzó a detenerla con su garra, de haber acertado eso hubiera dolido demasiado –Ey con calma cielo…-

-¡Sheriff Caitlyn para ti!- le corrigió ella –en serio porque tengo sueños tan raros- se preguntó a si misma colocando dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz –solo espero que pronto se me pase este trastorno, ¿crees que la psicoterapia si me ayude?- le preguntó a Jack.

-A ver ciel…ehm Sheriff, estás confundiendo las cosas, no tienes trastorno de estrés postraumático, ni es una enfermedad lo que tienes- el lobo estaba extrañado con el repentino cambio de conducta de la chica.

-Eso dijo el médico y le creo más a él que a un producto de mi mente, espero que a Vi ya se le haya pasado esa tontería de no dejarme salir, le diré que iré a terapia y quizá así pueda ir a trabajar y salirme a las horas de mi tratamiento- estaba pensando en voz alta pues realmente no importaba que la escucharan las representaciones mentales de sus sueños –agh ¿no pude pensar en un escenario más bonito? Es decir ¡esto está lleno de cadáveres! Y dos perros del tamaño de osos y…!tu! Más que nada ¿porque pensé en ti?, fue por ese pastelito, es decir, tú estás muerto, no pudiste enviármelo tú, aunque se veía rico, no comía uno de esos desde que moriste, los dejé de comer porque me recordaban a ti- el can volvió a mover la cola ante esa última confesión de Caitlyn.

-En realidad sabía que no lo comerías, por eso te lo mandé a mi nombre, tenía un trato con la persona que me salvó la vida y ese pastelito contenía algo que te haría obedecerles a ellos sin rechistar, como una especie de control mental, de hecho, si me rechazabas iba a tener que entregarte pero no sé si hubiese tenido el corazón para hacerlo, ojalá hubieses revisado el pastelito, me esforcé mucho haciendo lo que contiene- le reveló.

-Suena a un plan bastante elaborado, como es que mi mente produce esas conspiraciones contra mí misma y mi ciudad?- Caitlyn rio por lo lejos que su mente podía ir con tanta preocupación por Piltover –y lo del oso lobo negro, en realidad ¿así me veo a mi misma?- volteo a ver al animal del espejo que seguía molesto por estar encerrado, brincaba y gruñía sin parar, pero ya no era una preocupación para la Sheriff, era agradable tener el control de la situación de nuevo.

-Caitye, no quiero romper tu burbuja de felicidad momentánea que te creaste pero yo soy bastante real y…- en ese momento la chica despertó, su tiempo de sueño había terminado.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy : 3 les gustó? no les gustó? creen que Caitlyn debería dejar las drogas? creen que Jack se merece un polvo con la Sheriff de Piltover? o se lo merece más Vi? cualquier cosa que se les venga por la mente háganme saber en los comentarios así sea solo la palabra pudín, con gusto los leeré todos y tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones, está escrito pero eso no significa que no se pueda modificar con algunas criticas constructivas.**

 **Los personajes de Riot Games no me pertenecen.**

 **Jack si me pertenece pero eso no significa que tenga favoritismo.**

 **(Si leona pregunta les envié un folleto de los solari a sus correos a todos y cada uno de ustedes)**

 **Sin más por el momento, les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenos días :v.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Fase de adaptación

**Buenas noches chicos, chicas, monstruos, aliens, gemas, demonios, humanos, solaris y lunaris.**

 **Primero que nada, mis mas sinceras disculpas por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, realmente ya tengo la mayoría del fic escrito, no fue por falta de ideas ni nada de eso, más bien fue porque entré en semana de exámenes brutales asesinos mortales militares académicamente destructores, y para terminar de ponerle salseo al asunto a mi mejor amiga le calló un faking terremoto en el que todos sentimos que se le iba a acabar el mundo aunque ella con sus palabras me dijo que pensó que estaba entrando en un apocalipsis zombie, yo pensé en reportar al Rammus que ulteó sus tierras en lugar de ultear en la grieta :v pero weno esos son mis salseantes motivos por los cuales no había actualizado, sinceramente estaba demasiado preocupada como para escribir aquí, llegué a pensar que la vería debajo de unos escombros completamente hecha una desgracia pero gracias al cielo no manqueo el flash y logró salvarse, así que en señal de disculpas por haberme perdido estas semanas les dejaré un capítulo diario por los siguientes 3 días para redimirme.**

 **Victor836: hahaha loool no es nocturne xD pero igual es una faking pesadilla esa wea, y si, las drogas son malas, yo no las promuevo en mi fic, salvo el jugar al LOL, esa es la droga mas sana del mundo y te hace ser mas besho y conseguir la paz mundial :v y si, Vi necesitaba urgentemente una lección de buenos modales cargada con una sopa de su propio chocolate ewe o de su propia fresa porque el chocolate no me gusta :v.**

 **Guest: sigo papu o mami ewe.**

 **Zhizu-2: carajo el burro hablando de orejitas :v y vaya que tienes unas orejas del tamaño de edificios :v actualiza conchetumadre! haha mi orto-grafía mejoró gracias a ti :) me alegra que te encanten mis fics a mi igual me encantan los tuyos, pero me encantan mas cuando actualizas! ok ya me calmo... NO CONCHETUMADRE ACTUALIZA!.**

 **Definitivamente no es ale: saludos Pancrasio! ok no, crei que seria un buen nombre para alguien que no se llame Ale.**

 **NafCaXxX: Haha omg! vale entiendo que nadie quiere al pobre Jack porque aun no lo conocen bien, denle una oportunidad y... nah mentira todos amamos a Vi, aguante mi main pelirosa! :v y si sigo lo que pasa es que la uni se opone a mis sensuales ganas de subir sukulencia.**

 **Ponshy: OMG! me alegra que los estés leyendo! en serio me hypeo mas que cuando me regalan paletas de fresa! y no le digo eso a cualquiera ewe, haha pobre Jack, ya lo conocerán mejor y a lo mejor les caiga bien aunque como le dije a Naf aguante Vi! mi sensualisima main desde la alfa de lol!**

 **Neko: y mas adelante habrá mas weas muah ewe.**

 **Guest: no desespereis! al fin logré quemar mi universidad y salvar a mi amiga de un terremoto gigante (ok no, no hice ninguna de las dos cosas) pero el punto es que volvi! y para quedarme.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Fase de adaptación=15% completada.**

Vi le contó que se había desmayado por la temperatura tan alta que tenía e incluso un momento había convulsionado.

-Bueno me alegro que me hayas ayudado con lo de las convulsiones y el desmayo y hayas llamado a Kennen de nuevo pero… ¿porque rayos me ataste a la cama?, ¿podrías soltarme?- se quejó.

-¿Y que te vuelvas a poner histérica? No gracias Cait el gris de las cadenas combina con el negro de tu cabello, se te ven bien- contestó sarcásticamente Vi.

-Mira Vi me disculpo de verdad por todos los problemas que estoy ocasionando, voy a llevar psicoterapia como dijo Kennen y tendré mucho cuidado pero déjame ir a mi trabajo porfavor, te prometo que no me sobre esforzaré y siempre permitiré que estés cerca de mi checándome, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso la Sheriff, Vi lo pensó por un momento pero no le quedó más que acceder, antes de que Cait despertara Kennen le había explicado a la oficial pelirosa que quizá lo que mantenía tensa a su superior era el hecho de no poder ir a trabajar y eso la estaba enfermando.

-Está bien pero descansa hoy y reanudas mañana ¿de acuerdo?- la Sheriff asintió –ah y prométeme una última cosa, te tomarás con calma el caso de los asesinos y dejarás que Jayce y yo lo resolvamos, si no, no hay trato-

-De acuerdo Vi, pero déjame aunque sea realizar el trabajo de investigación en mi área de trabajo- pidió la morena.

-Hecho- finalizó la pelirosa y comenzó a desatarle las cadenas.

Todo ese día Cait se la pasó tranquila, le preparó de comer a Vi, comió ella y antes de dormir dejó todo listo para ir a trabajar en la mañana, cuando ya se estaba recostando en la cama recibió una llamada.

-Buenas noches habla la Sheriff Caitlyn *yawn* ¿cuál es su emergencia?- respondió bostezando por el sueño.

-Buenas noches Sheriff- ella le reconoció de inmediato como el alcalde y el sueño se le espantó por un momento.

-¿Cuál es su emergencia alcalde en que puedo ayudarle?-

-Eh visto recientes escándalos en el periódico sobre asesinatos aislados pero me informaron que reanudará labores mañana así que creo que no tengo que preocuparme mucho por ellos ¿cierto?- el magnate utilizó un tono que especificaba que Caitlyn debía resolver lo más pronto posible esos casos.

-Si alcalde descuide, mañana temprano empezaré a trabajar en el caso y se resolverá en breve- le aseguró.

-Eso espero, no quisiera que en su celebración hubiera algún problema de ese tipo, por cierto le aviso que la fecha se cambió, ya está todo arreglado para que la celebración se haga en tres días- advirtió haciendo énfasis en la palabra problema –eso era todo, le deseo buenas noches Sheriff-

-Entiendo, también arreglaré mis pendientes antes de ese día y asistiré al evento, gracias alcalde- finalizó y dejó el celular para recostarse y dormir.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte si vas a asistir a la celebración que te harán Caitye - le advirtió Jack.

-Me estoy cansando de esto ¿sabes?, tengo mucho trabajo mañana y no quiero que nada me distraiga del caso que tengo en puerta, así que si me disculpas continuaré durmiendo- respondió Cait, lo ignoró y en su propio sueño se durmió, el canino se agachó en el lugar en el que la chica que tanto amaba se recostó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Al día siguiente la Sheriff se levantó tranquila aunque con mucha hambre así que a primera hora de la mañana se preparó un desayuno bastante completo y le preparó también a Vi.

-Levántate dormilona, es hora de ir a trabajar- los ánimos de Cait habían vuelto.

-*Yawn* se me olvidaba que se acabaron las vacaciones, ay Cupcacke ¿segura de que no te sientes un poquito mal todavía?- preguntó la pelirosa estirándose y volviéndose a acomodar en el mueble, la Sheriff rió.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí pero porfa quiero mi comida lista para cuando vuelva y la limpieza hecha, oh pero entonces tendría que despedirte de la policía y darte un vestido de labores del hogar, uhm bueno lo mandaré a hacer…- se notaba que la Sheriff había recuperado su buen humor como de costumbre.

-¡Espera Cait! ¡Ya me levante!, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel y jugar con mi pereza? ¿Qué no ves que es sagrada?- le reclamó parándose del sillón de un salto y corriendo a buscar la maleta donde cargaba su ropa para cambiarse.

-Te espero en el auto, no te tomes mucho tiempo porque se está haciendo tarde- avisó la morena, a lo que Vi se alistó pronto y salió hacia el auto donde Caitlyn la esperaba.

-Cait ¿Qué haces del lado del conductor?- le cuestionó Vi.

-Bueno es mi auto, así que lo conduzco yo- respondió la Sheriff sobre el Jeep.

-¿Y si te desmayas a medio camino y nos estrellamos?- observó la pelirosa sonriendo

-¡No Vi! Ya se a dónde quieres llegar, no voy a dejarte conducir mi auto, ¡eres muy imprudente al volante!- le hizo ver desaprobando completamente la idea tanto con palabras como con gestos y con la mirada.

-Nunca me dejas conducir tu jeep pero ésta vez no tienes opción- maliciosamente sonreía la oficial al ver que era un callejón sin salida para su superior.

-Vi, solo has conducido tus motocicletas y has estrellado 3 y una de esas 3 por conducir en estado de ebriedad, no te dejaré mi Jeep- respondió ella aferrándose al volante.

-no estaba ebria solo me había tomado 2- se excusó

-Aja ¿dos qué? ¿Dos botellas de 2 litros?- a pesar de sus buenos argumentos la Sheriff estaba encasillada, puesto que ciertamente era un riesgo conducir si había estado desmayándose de manera continua, pero probablemente dejar conducir a Vi, sin realmente saber conducir un Jeep era aún más arriesgado.

-Cait, tienes dos opciones, te cambias por ti misma o te cambio yo de asiento- la pelirosa la desafió con la mirada como de costumbre.

-Prefiero la tercera en la que conduzco hacia el trabajo y tú te vas caminando por llevarle la contraria a tu superior- respondió la morena cuya piel comenzaba a enrojecerse de nuevo, comenzó a sentir el calor en su cuerpo y en sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de que si continuaba así volvería a desmayarse y no podría ir a su trabajo.

-Oye Cait que te dije sobre respetar mi pereza!, vamos ve al asiento de al lado, prometo cuidar tu auto, no eh bebido nada y te consta- pidió de nuevo la pelirosa, la Sheriff apretó los puños, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, sintió como su temperatura seguía aumentando y aumentando como si no pudiera controlar el impulso de imponer sus reglas ahora que tenía la fuerza para hacerse escuchar por su rebelde oficial, nunca se le había complicado tanto quitar un pensamiento de su cabeza *grrargh* tenía que encontrar la manera de desviar ese pensamiento lo más pronto posible pues estaba llegando a la línea de lo irreversible. Entonces en ese momento se le ocurrió considerar el hecho de que ganaba más permitiéndole conducir a Vi pues lo que a ella le interesaba era llegar a su trabajo, sin realmente importar el cómo, así que engañó a su propia mente con esa idea y el calor comenzó a disminuir -deja de hacer coraje Caitlyn ya se te revolvió el estómago parece que traes un oso adentro- observó bromeando la pelirosa por el ruido que había salido de Cait.

-Bien Vi sube, puedes conducir- aceptó ganando su pelea interna pero perdiendo la externa.

-Mierda Cupcacke porfavor solo será una vez solo déjame…espera… ¿dijiste que si?- se sorprendió.

-Sube antes de que me arrepienta, y deja de hacer chistes con los ruidos de mi estómago ¿de acuerdo?- pidió no muy conforme cambiándose de asiento mientras Vi sonriendo tomaba el lugar del conductor.

La Sheriff le dio un par de indicaciones a su impulsiva conductora para que pudiese llevar bien el Jeep, para suerte de la chica su oficial hizo las cosas bien, bastante bien para ser la primera vez que conducía un Jeep, llegaron sanas y salvas a la jefatura de policía.

-Vi me sorprendes, lo hiciste bastante bien- le felicitó.

-Bueno no quiero que algo malo te pase y menos por culpa mía, debo admitir que en un principio la idea era ver si caías de nuevo y así regresarte a la cama, pero después de ver como manejaste las cosas creo que has vuelto a ser la de antes- confesó la oficial, su superior se sintió orgullosa por no haber caído en el pequeño truco y además se sentía un poco más segura con los cuidados que estaba recibiendo de Vi, pero aún sentía el estómago algo revuelto, como si algo pesado se hubiese quedado guardado.

Al entrar, los demás oficiales la recibieron con una pequeña sorpresa, un pastel de bienvenida, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, créanme los extrañé a todos más de lo que pueden imaginar- admitió la Sheriff.

-¡Fiesta salvaje hoy! ¡Yo invito!- exclamó Vi levantando las manos a lo que todos los oficiales respondieron con una bulla.

-Sí, pero después de resolver el caso de los asesinatos de esos animales extraños- dictó provocando que se escuchara un ooooouuuh de decepción al unísono, Cait rio un poco, se sentía bien volver a tener el mando y estar en el lugar al que pertenecía, después de su orden todos regresaron a trabajar, Vi se quedó con ellos y ella entró a su oficina la cual ya tenía reparada la puerta.

Al entrar Jayce la recibió con un abrazo y un ramo de flores, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te agradezco por haberte hecho cargo de todo, disculpa que te haya cargado la mano con mis casos- dijo sonriendo, tomó el ramo de flores y lo colocó en una vasija cambiando las viejas por las recién llegadas.

-Descuida Cait, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- respondió el héroe del mañana.

-Por ahora puedes ponerme al día con el caso que nos ocupa, con eso me ayudarás mucho- pidió reordenando los papeles de su escritorio.

-Temo que no puedo hacer eso, Vi y yo nos encargaremos de ese caso, creí que ya te lo había dicho- le informó.

-Sí, me lo dijo, pero el alcalde me llamó anoche, dijo que me quiere dentro porque quiere resuelto todo para antes del 3er día empezando a contar desde ayer como el día uno- contestó buscando la documentación del caso.

-Bien, Vi y yo doblaremos esfuerzos, mientras tú te quedas aquí analizando lo que nosotros consigamos en el trabajo de campo- agregó sacando los papeles que la chica buscaba tan desesperadamente.

-Pero irán más lento sin mí, me necesitan- la morena intentó agarrarle las hojas a Jayce pero el levantó el brazo para dejarlas fuera de su alcance.

-No Cait, iríamos más lento contigo porque tendríamos que estarte cuidando de que no calleras desmayada o se te subiera la temperatura de nuevo- le hizo ver, él tenía razón, pero ella no quería admitirlo, tomó aire de nuevo y liberó un poco del calor de su estómago pegando un salto que le permitió arrebatarle las hojas al héroe de Piltover el cual se quedó perplejo con lo que acababa de pasar, la Sheriff sentía como el calor estaba incrementando de nuevo, dejó las hojas en el escritorio y apoyó ambas manos abiertas en él, dejó ir otro pequeño gruñido –Caitlyn estás bien?- preguntó preocupado su amigo.

-Perfectamente- dijo con dificultad, luchando consigo misma por calmarse, en su mente tuvo que crearse otra trampa, ésta vez para pensar en que de una u otra manera ella acabaría resolviendo el caso participando directamente, no hacía falta exigirlo pues ella era la Sheriff, era un derecho que poseía el decidir participar o no en sus casos, no era tan sencillo, era como tener a una criminal tan lista como ella en su propia mente, le cuestionaba, buscaba burlarla también, pero ella aún tenía fuerza para luchar por mantener su mente de Sheriff al mando, respiró hondo y después de gruñir otra vez aflojó el cuerpo de nuevo, relajándose.

-Cait, ¿estás segura de que podrás con esto?, ¿no preferirías volver a casa a descansar?, parece que estás mala del estómago- sugirió preocupado.

-Estoy bien Jayce, ¿puedes retirarte y dejarme trabajar?- pidió sonriéndole suplicante de cierta manera.

-De acuerdo pero si te sientes muy mal avísame y te llevaré a que te revisen de inmediato- ya no quiso insistirle más con lo del caso, al parecer debatir con ella empeoraba la situación, tendrían que seguir haciendo cosas a sus espaldas, a fin de cuentas la mayoría de los casos tenían que pasar primero por los oficiales de comunicaciones antes de llegar a la Sheriff.

-Está bien, prometo avisarte- finalizó la morena, después de que Jayce salió ella tomó las hojas del caso, se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a leer.

Al llegar la tarde ya tenía reorganizados los casos actuales y había llenado su pizarrón con notas del que les ocupaba en ese momento, Caitlyn caminaba de un lado hacia otro manteniendo su mente ocupada, analizó las situaciones y calló en la cuenta de que las otras dos bestias que se encontraban con Jack eran campeones de la liga de la que ella era partícipe, las bestias felinas, Rengar y Nidalee, pues según los reportes y las fotografías de los hechos habían rastros de las boleadoras de Rengar y el pie de uno de las víctimas tenía incrustada una trampa de Nidalee. Dejó como pendiente el comunicarse con la academia de la guerra para preguntar por ellos dos y su comportamiento actual.

Buscó archivos del caso de la desaparición de Jack de hacía muchos años atrás aunque no se le hubiera dado seguimiento realmente, abrió cajones algo viejos para sacar los registros de crímenes de ese día en particular, realmente no quería considerar que el monstruo fuera Jack, pero para descartarlo tendría que volver a revisar su caso. La Sheriff aún recordaba con tristeza ese día, Jack y el padre de la morena habían salido de cacería, el joven iba a pedir la mano de la chica, llevaban 3 años de novios y él se le había propuesto hacía apenas un día atrás, ella le amaba, le amaba como nunca había llegado a amar a nadie y él a ella, ambos gustaban de jugar y cazar en el bosque, tomaban el té todas las tardes sin falta y el solía llevarle pastelitos de chocolate con cubierta de fresa, de hecho, ella había descubierto su amor hacia los cupcackes gracias a él. Jack era un buen cazador, valiente, precavido, atento, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, según el padre de Cait, un animal del tamaño de un oso les atacó y se llevó a Jack que se sacrificó para permitir que el padre de su amada escapara, era extraño pensar que fuera un oso normal pues el padre de la chica también era un excelente cazador y el monstruo era demasiado rápido para ser un oso, pero el equipo de policía de Piltover en ese tiempo no eran muy buenos, como siempre, dejaron el caso pendiente sin darle seguimiento. Eso destrozó a Caitlyn, intentó buscarle y reunir pistas para resolver el caso aun siendo tan joven e inexperta, pero fue inútil, era como si jamás hubiese existido, desapareció sin dejar un rastro posible de seguir. Aún con toda su experiencia actual la Sheriff tuvo que volver a guardar los reportes de la desaparición de Jack, no había manera de llegar a una conclusión real y menos con tanto tiempo que había pasado.

Llegó la noche y no se habían reportado asesinatos nuevos, Jayce y Vi agradecían que al menos ese día al parecer no tendrían que buscar la manera de mentirle a Caitlyn, la Sheriff había estado bastante concentrada en unir todo lo que le ocupaba que solo se detenía por lapsos pequeños para comer, y mientras comía seguía leyendo o buscando cosas que pudiesen ayudarla, comenzó a leer libros sobre felinos humanoides y sus formas de atacar pues no podía acusar a dos miembros de la liga sin realmente tener fundamentos, leyó sobre lobos y osos, y por último, sobre hombres lobo aunque había estado evadiendo ese tema porque aún después de tanto tiempo pensar en Jack le dolía e imaginar que ese monstruo cánido salvaje era él le dolía aún más pues eso lo convertía en responsable de los asesinatos, si bien era cierto que le extrañaba prefería no volverlo a ver a arriesgar a su ciudad a caer en las manos de un peligroso asesino, y más sabiendo lo hábil que Jack podía ser con las armas y ahora también lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

-¡Cait ya es hora de irnos!- le avisó su mano derecha que había entrado sin tocar la puerta como de costumbre.

-Ya casi termino de guardar los libros, espérame en el auto ¿de acuerdo?- pidió la Sheriff sin dejar de acomodar, no le gustaba dejar un desastre en su oficina antes de irse, la oficial no la obedeció y entró a la habitación para ayudarla a terminar –no sé por qué pensé que me harías caso- agregó riendo, no le molestaba la ayuda realmente.

-Bueno ya me conoces obedecer no es mi fuerte- respondió la pelirosa.

Una vez que terminaron salieron del departamento de policía como siempre de últimas, pues la Sheriff al ser la jefa debía hacerlo así, se subieron al Jeep, ésta vez Vi ya no se puso difícil y dejó a Caitlyn conducir, ya no tenía por qué ponérselo más difícil pues era el día más tranquilo que habían tenido, al parecer trabajar era la mejor medicina para su superior.

La luna resplandecía en el cielo mientras la Sheriff y su oficial iban conduciendo hacia la casa de la primera, las calles de Piltover estaban solitarias, aunque era de esperarse siendo casi media noche y estando en una zona en la que no hay lugares de esparcimiento nocturno.

-Cait, me alegra que ya estés mejor- admitió la pelirosa.

-En gran parte es gracias a ti, me cuidaste muy bien todos estos días Vi, a pesar de que me puse un poco difícil- la pelirosa sonrió por el agradecimiento, aunque sabía que la mente de Caitlyn seguía trabajando en el caso agradecía que le hubiese hecho un espacio para darle las gracias.

-Haha ¿un poco? Yo no diría un poco, ¡te pusiste en modo hardcore! Pero por lo menos ya le bajaste y estás normal de nuevo, te juro que te extrañé, la otra Caitlyn era divertida pero no me gustó eso de invertir los papeles y que yo tuviera que andar de tu niñera, prefiero ser yo la que haga el desastre y tú lo limpies- confesó.

-Bueno después de esto podrás ser un poco más considerada cuando pienses en darme problemas- replicó también sonriendo, pero algo le hizo cambiar su expresión, se orilló para estacionarse volteando a ver hacia el parque.

-Genial ¿a quien le rompemos la cara? Tu solo di donde y mi puño estará en la cara del sujeto antes de que…-

-Shh- Caitlyn interrumpió la emoción de Vi que ya casi estaba brincando del Jeep.

-No me shushes ¡mujer dime dónde para que lo golpee!- se quejó mientras la Sheriff volteaba hacia todos lados.

-Sígueme, lo escucho por aquí- avisó brincando del auto, su oficial hizo lo mismo y fue tras ella, ambas policías entraron a una pequeña zona boscosa del parque y continuaron avanzando velozmente, para sorpresa de Vi, su jefa iba corriendo demasiado por delante de ella -¡Vi no te quedes!- le regañó, la pelirosa se extrañó demasiado pues no se consideraba falta de condición, quizá esos días de niñera realmente le habían afectado.

Caitlyn se detuvo cerca del lago unos cuantos pasos más adelante, Vi la alcanzó algunos segundos más tarde, frente a ellas había una chica que gritaba desesperada porque un sujeto estaba al parecer intentando abusar de ella.

-Bien Cait yo lo golpeo y tu le disparas- avisó la oficial esperando a que la Sheriff como siempre le corrigiera el plan que ella ignoraría pero lo importante era que el sujeto terminaría golpeado y la chica a salvo, sin embargo mientras pensaba eso la sheriff había tirado su rifle e iba corriendo hacia el criminal y la víctima ignorando completamente a su oficial –¡quítate!- alcanzó a gritar la pelirosa a lo que el sujeto se distrajo para voltear y la chica alcanzó a quitarse del camino, en ese momento Caitlyn saltó hacia el tipo y le cayó encima con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al lago -corre, sal de aquí- le dijo Vi a la muchacha la cual lo hizo de inmediato mientras se acercaba al lago para ayudar a salir a Caitlyn, se quitó sus guanteletes al ver que la superficie se pintaba de un rojo sanguinolento, probablemente tendría que entrar a sacarla, pero pocos segundos después la Sheriff salió a la superficie y unos cuantos metros lejos de ella ascendía el cuerpo sin vida del violador –¡joder Caitlyn no hagas eso! ¡Pensé que la sangre era tuya!, ¡¿porque demonios no pensaste antes de correr?! ¡Pudimos atraparlo juntas!-

Su superior estaba agarrada de la orilla mirando a la oficial de forma curiosa, sin responder a todo lo que ésta estaba diciéndole, la pelirosa se asustó un poco al ver que los ojos de la Sheriff brillaban de un amarillo intenso, no recordaba que sus ojos fueran de ese color, la punta de sus orejas sobresalía de su cabello completamente mojado, ella le extendió la mano para ayudarle a salir a lo que Caitlyn se la dio pero cuando iba a tirar hacia afuera para sacarla, sonrió dejando entrever unos dientes un poco más afilados de los que solía mostrar su sonrisa, al momento Vi fue jalada hacia el lago con una fuerza que venció a su resistencia y calló al agua.

La morena comenzó a reír a lo que su mano derecha al salir a la superficie le aventó agua a la cara con sus dos manos.

-¿Qué pasa Vi? Hace unos días me habías llamado debilucha, ¿dónde están esas palabras ahora?- le restregó tirándole agua ella también, con una sonrisa traviesa que dejaba relucir sus nuevos dientes que ahora al verlos con mayor claridad y cercanía se notaban algo manchados de rojo.

-Es que…*cough*…*cough*… me agarraste desprevenida, además ¿porque tienes los dientes manchados de rojo? ¿Diablos te comiste a ese sujeto? Y tus orejas…y y tus ojos ¿Qué les pasó?-

-Hum…si desprevenida, ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- le ofreció.

-¡No me ignores Cait! Contéstame lo que te pregunté- se quejó saliendo del agua.

-Te contestaré si logras sacarme del agua con tus manos- le propuso.

-Oye se estaban violando casi a una tipa y tú te aventaste sin pensarlo antes al sujeto y lo asesinaste y luego físicamente cambiaste, no es momento de jugar a ver quién saca a quien del agua, es momento de que me respondas ¡que es lo que está sucediendo contigo!- exclamó molesta y preocupada la oficial.

-Ya te dije sácame con tus manos y te digo, te dejaré usar las dos si sientes que con una sola no puedes- se burló.

-¡Bien ya estuvo! Tú no eres así pero si tengo que jalarte para obtener respuestas que así sea- aceptó colocándose en posición para jalar con mucha fuerza.

-Ok, pero si no me sacas, harás todo lo que yo te diga ¿está bien?- la Sheriff se sentía completamente diferente, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento no le molestaba serlo, se sentía, superior, se sentía libre para hacer lo que deseara, estaba embriagada con sus propios impulsos y sus ganas de disfrutar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Ay Cait terminaré lastimándote si te jalo muy fuerte!-

-¿Qué? ¿Sientes que no podrás?, bueno no te culpo, después de todo, sigues siendo una niñita, ¿Qué podrías hacer ante mí?-

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Ya fanfarroneaste mucho! Pero si te saco aparte de decirme todo también harás todo lo que yo te diga- decretó y estiró uno de sus brazos para intentar sacarla de nuevo, no quiso usar los dos, sin embargo, sentía como poco a poco iba siendo jalada de nuevo hacia el agua, cuando estaba a punto de caer decidió usar su otra mano, no quería verse débil pero tampoco quería perder, con ambas manos comenzó a alzar a la Sheriff y sacarla poco a poco del agua –a quien le decías niñita débil eh?- se la devolvió Vi.

-A ti- respondió Caitlyn aplicando un poco más de fuerza para jalarle ambos brazos, la pelirosa no quería ceder, estaba aplicando resistencia para no perder pero sentía que si seguía a cómo iba al menos uno de sus brazos quedaría dislocado, era increíble la fuerza que estaba oponiendo su pequeña jefa quien en su mente solo estaba el pensamiento de demostrar su superioridad, unos segundos más tarde la oficial tuvo que ceder aflojando su cuerpo y cayendo al lago de nuevo, la morena se sumergió un momento para tomar a Vi y sacarla del agua junto con ella.

-¿Oyes eso? ¡Hay algo corriendo por aya!- exclamó la Sheriff.

-*cough* Caitlyn *cough* *cough* me estas asustando, en serio *cough* debemos irnos a tu casa y hablarle a *cough* Kennen o Akali- la pelirosa había tragado bastante agua del lago.

-¿A casa? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me amarres a la cama otra vez?, no, ya me cansé de que todo tenga que ser tan controlado- le reclamó.

-No es eso, ¡es por tu bien! *cough* creo que ni tu sabes que es lo que está pasando contigo, ¡no eres tú en este momento!- se quejó.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ésta Caitlyn no soy yo? Digo tu solo vez a la chica que todo lo quiere tener controlado, pero ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si ese control siempre ha estado allí? Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo hartante que es que todo el tiempo te quieran limitar y controlar- bien definitivamente la Sheriff estaba muy fuera de sí, o al menos estaba fuera de todo lo que vi consideraba como la persona de Caitlyn.

-¡Si joder! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame por ser tan terca pero tienes razón las reglas existen por una razón! ¡Solo cálmate y vuelve a ser tú! Te juro que llegar a este extremo solo para enseñarme una lección es ir demasiado lejos, ¡ahora cálmate y vamos a tu casa ya aprendí!- intentó convencerla.

-¿Ir a casa? no, es más divertido aquí afuera- dijo sin dejar de sonreír .

Vi esposó a su superior y se colocó la otra en su muñeca.

-Irás a casa conmigo quieras o no- dictó volteándose para caminar hacia el auto.

-Suerte con eso- finalizó sonriéndole y comenzando a correr arrastrando a Vi del brazo en la dirección contraria.

Por suerte al sentir el jalón Vi no se opuso si no que corrió junto con ella para no perder la mano, pero ahora la velocidad de Cait estaba aumentando tanto que a la oficial le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

-¡Caitlyn! ¡Porfavor detente! ¡Ya no…huff…ya no puedo correr más rápido!- pedía.

-¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de amarrarme a ti!- respondió sin detenerse.

-¡Cait! ¡Mi mano! ¡Me vas a quitar la mano si sigues avanzando! ¡Cait!...- Vi estaba desesperada nunca pensó verse en una situación así –¡Caitlyn! Sé que sigues allí dentro, escúchame ¡tú no eres así! No necesitas nada de esto para demostrar que eres fuerte, no debí decirte debilucha, ¡lo siento! Pero porfavor detente ¡no quiero perder la mano!- suplicó en un último intento pero no se detenía y sus piernas ya no podían acelerar más ni siquiera mantener el ritmo actual sabía que tarde o temprano iba a caer y su superior probablemente seguiría corriendo con su mano o brazo colgando de la esposa, la oficial cerró los ojos y en ese momento chocó contra la Sheriff y calleron juntas al suelo, ¡se había detenido!

-¿Porque me detuve? Yo quiero seguir corriendo, ¡hay algo que escuché por allá! ¡Quiero saber que es!- exclamó la Sheriff, en ese momento se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos –¡aaaaggghh!- gimió adolorida –¡Vi! Yo…mngh…lo siento…- se disculpaba, la oficial no tenía fuerzas ya ni para pararse, la morena seguía soltando quejidos de dolor –¡Quítalas! ¡Quítalas y déjame aquí! Yo…no me siento bien esta noche…- mientras hablaba sus ojos cambiaban de color entre su clásico violeta y los amarillos brillantes, como si internamente estuviera luchando por no dejarse llevar.

-Huff…estás…loca…si crees… que voy a abandonarte aquí, además ¡ni siquiera puedo caminar!- respondió con dificultad.

-¡Quítamelas Vi! ¡Porfavor!.. ¡Arrghh…!no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda controlar esto!- le suplicó, Vi se sentía estúpida por haber dejado la jeringa que Kennen le dio para estas situaciones en casa de Caitlyn -no quiero quitarte el brazo…hmpf…-

-Mira…si yo te suelto podrías herirte a ti misma o herir a alguien más, solo aguanta un poco…ehm… creo que tengo una idea, te llevo al auto y te amarro en la parte trasera del jeep con las cadenas de las llantas de repuesto, ya sería demasiado que fueras capaz de romper tu propio auto semiblindado, creo que mis piernas ya no están tan mal, aguantarán hasta el auto, llegando le llamaré al cabeza de martillo para que él conduzca ¿de acuerdo? Solo tienes que apoyarme caminando hasta el auto y aguantando el dolor- haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario Vi se levantó con las piernas temblándole mientras Caitlyn hacía lo mismo para no cargarle más peso por las esposas que seguían en sus muñecas, la Sheriff asintió y comenzaron a caminar, ocasionalmente la morena se doblaba y gemía de dolor y Vi tropezaba porque sus piernas en ciertos momentos se negaban a responderle bien, sin embargo poco a poco se iba recuperando, ella era fuerte después de todo, y correr demasiado no era algo de lo que no pudiera recuperarse, pero, el auto estaba algo lejos, habían caminado bastante, además la oficial decidió volver a lugar donde todo se había salido de control para recuperar el rifle, sus guanteletes y el sombrero característico de Caitlyn que habían quedado tirados en el pasto.

* * *

 **Buenos mushashos y mushashas, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen si Caitlyn queda un pocofakingmuchisimo ooc pero es que de eso se trata en si su transformación se porta así por el virus que le metieron los weas fome de... ah ni crean que les daré spoilers... pero bueno, hasta la otra y buenas y sensuales noches en los dominios de la sensual Dianita.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Lobo con piel de oveja

**Buenas noches mortales e inmortales, gente y no gente, vagos y no vagos, sukulentos y doblemenente sukulentos.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aunque se que a partir de las 12 de la madrugada ya cuenta como el día siguiente para muchos, peeeeeroooo no para mi, al menos para beneficio de mi faking promesa xD de verdad no pude subirlo antes de media noche, llegué muerta de la uni y tenía que dormir minimo unas dos horitas para aguantar vara en la noshe ewe obviamente estudiando para todas aquellas mentecitas puercas parientes de cerduani que seguramente pensaron mal :v, pero bueno siguen siendo dominios de Dianita, está oscuro así que para mi son buenas y sensuales noches.**

 **neko: OMG! gracias kisawea! ojalá lo que viene tambien sea de tu agrado.**

 **neos120410: Hahahaha xD joder es que algo así está pasando, la wea que se va a descontrolaaaaaar y el violador es el que gritó ay ay aiudaaa! haha gracias por leer este y todos mis locos escritos desde tiempos inmemoriales :) te amo -3-**

 **Zhizu-2: Bienvenida de nuevo a la descripción señorita Zhizumi, a su izquierda podrá ver los chistes malos y a la derecha podrá ver los comentarios medianamente normales, si pasa por aquí se encontrará con la vende palomitas. Leona: vendo palomitas por un bajísimo precio solo tienes que jurarle lealtad al sol ewe. Diana: espera no lo hagas! yo te vendo doritos si le juras lealtad a la luna!.**

 **NafCaXxX: espero no haberte revendido a precio mas bajo que el de compra por haber subido esto a las 2 de la mañana :'v en serio no pude antes, pero como siempre lo he dicho mil gracias por seguir mi fic :) en serio me alegra muchísimo que te guste y es para mi un placer que... ok no... la wea formal, no mame no life, con respecto a Caitlyn solo te diré... vendrán cosas peores dice la Biblia, omg URF? claro! soy malísima en urf pero me divertí muchísimo! si eres de LAN puedes agregarme aunque ya no haya urf podemos hecharnos unas sensuales partidas junto con Zhizu-2 y neos120410 ewe los tres somos mancos pero manqueamos con estilo B) mi SN es Linket Vermilion.**

 **Papu: Hey me alegra que te haya gustado ewe.**

 **Ponshy: No es por spoilear pero creeme mi pobre main pelochicle va a purgar tooodooos sus pecados en lo que viene del fic aunque adelanto que viene una parte con bastante salseo probablemente en el cap de mañana (u hoy cuando vuelva de la uni de nuevo).**

 **Advertencia: Es a partir de este capítulo, donde cruzamos la barrera de lo medianamente extraño para entrar a espectar cosas tan mórbidas y bizarras que podrían pisar los talones de lo perturbador, si aún a pesar de esto deseas continuar puedes hacerlo pero ya previamente advertido :v.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Lobo con piel de oveja.**

-Ya no puedo luchar más Vi- informó la chica después de que la pelirosa recogiera sus cosas.

-Si puedes Cait ya no falta mucho, aguanta solo un poco más-

-Ya no puedo…además…no quiero que me amarres en el auto….-

-No eres tú la que está diciendo eso, tu si quieres ir al auto conmigo- le recordaba pero Caitlyn comenzaba a jalar, la arrastró hacia la orilla del lago y se miró al espejo de agua, al verse hizo una mueca de completo desagrado.

-Estoy hecha un fenómeno… ¡parezco un monstruo!- se quejó molesta golpeando el agua del lago para que su reflejo desapareciera con las ondas provocadas.

-Nah, solo estás un poco cambiada es todo, pero en el fondo sigues siendo tu- respondió su compañera.

-…Jack me dijo algo la otra noche…que satisfacer mis necesidades me ayudaría a controlar esto- recordó.

-Ok solo quisiera saber quién demonios es Jack, pero creo que no es el momento de preguntar, dime que necesitas te lo daré si prometes ir al auto conmigo- respondió la pelirosa intentando jalarla hacia el auto.

-Aarrrghhh pues… creo que correr… tengo una idea, voy a correr, hacia el jeep, cuando llegue allí saca las donas glaseadas que te compraste hoy- pensó, manteniendo la comida y el auto en mente para engañar a esa cosa de nuevo.

-¿Cómo supiste de mis donas?- se sorprendió.

-Olían muy fuerte, pero…grrhrhhhrr… no quise decirte nada no es que fuera relevante si comes donas o no, cuando yo ya no pueda…dile a esa cosa que le darás comida…mucha comida…pero solo si te acompaña al auto- explicó.

-No sé si pueda seguirte el paso Cait, sería bueno que te mantuvieras siendo tu- le pidió.

-No creo…no quiero…no puedo… ¿qué te parece si te cargo en mi espalda? Solo pensaré en correr hacia el auto por esas donas- su estómago gruñó, se dobló por última vez y se volteó hacia su oficial, sus ojos volvieron a ser completamente amarillos brillando a la luz de la luna creciente, se preparó para correr y en ese momento y como una de las pocas ocasiones la pelirosa obedeció a su superior brincando a su espalda y aferrándose a ella, a pesar de sentir el peso la lupina joven comenzó a correr como si no significara nada llevar a una mujer tan grande como su oficial, lo más incómodo era acomodar su brazo con el de Cait por las esposas, iban bastante rápido así que llegaron pronto al auto, de un salto la Sheriff entró a la parte de atrás del Jeep y fue directo a las donas a pesar de tener a Vi en la espalda, la oficial actuó rápido soltándose las esposas con la llave y sacando las cadenas mientras las donas se encontraban con un veloz y violento final, la morena incluso había despedazado la caja y estaba comiendo como criatura que lleva días sin probar bocado, su compañera aprovechó para atarle el cuello con la cadena gruesa utilizando dos ganchos que usualmente eran empleados para remolcar el auto semiblindado así que eran bastante duros y difíciles de romper, abrochó el del amarre proximal y el del distal lo cerró en uno de los tubos más resistentes dejando la cadena algo corta para evitar que se brincara del auto y se ahorcara sola, después de eso se pasó a la parte de adelante y encendió el auto, prefirió no marcarle a Jayce puesto que sería perder más tiempo el esperarlo allí y ya se sentía mejor de las piernas así que arrancó con dirección a la casa de Cait.

-Wo tienes buen gusto con la comida- le felicitó la Sheriff parada tomando el aire de la noche con toda la periferia de la boca llena de glass de donas, la oficial suspiró medio aliviada de que estuviera encadenado el pequeño monstruo, pero al ver la cadena la criatura no tuvo la misma reacción que Vi –grrr… ¡te dije que no quería que me encadenaras!- se quejó tirando de la cadena para tratar de soltarse.

-Creo que prefería mil veces cuando se desmayaba-susurró para sí misma la oficial mientras la criatura con forma de Caitlyn que estaba tras ella seguía forcejeando y soltando gruñidos de su boca y de su estómago.

-¡¿Porque no puedo soltarlo?!- preguntó sin dejar de jalar y gruñir.

-Ni te molestes fenómeno, tu misma mandaste a reforzar esa parte del auto y los ganchos para remolcarlo por si acaso, no va a romperse por mucha fuerza que tengas- le explicó.

-Suéltame, solo un momento, ¡porfavor! ¡Odio estar encadenada! ¡Además aún tengo hambre!- se quejó sin dejar de jalar y gruñir.

-Tienes que guardar silencio Cait, si alguien te llega a ver así no será bueno para ti créeme- le informó al observar que sus gruñidos y los sonidos de la cadena estaban provocando que algunas luces de casas se encendieran, no faltaría el chismoso que se asomara.

-Arrgghh bueno hagamos algo, tú me compras algo más de comer y me sueltas la cadena y yo voy sin rechistar a la casa pero sentada en el asiento que está al lado tuyo y guardando silencio ¿de acuerdo?- propuso sin dejar de jalar.

-Seeeeh claaaaaro, si tú ahora eres tan obediente como yo entonces me parece que no aceptaré tu oferta por muy buena que suene- respondió sarcásticamente.

-¡Porfavor! Grr… ¡vamos! ¡Te lo prometo! Si no lo aceptas voy a hacer sonidos más fuertes…- amenazó.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mí no me va a afectar, tu misma estarías dañando tu imagen pública- le hizo ver.

-Oh…ok…AAAAAAARRRRHUUUUUUUUU!- el aullido había provocado que más luces se encendieran y la gente comenzara a asomarse.

-¡Nooo! ¡Shhh! Está bien, está bien, ¡acepto! ¡Pero agáchate en este momento ¿sí?!- Caitlyn obedeció, después de todo aún quedaba algo de ella por ahí y si había algo que a la Sheriff le era imposible romper eran las promesas, las personas miraron curiosas el jeep *no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, cupcacke tendrá que darme un ascenso cuando todo termine, y diez cajas de donas* se dijo a sí misma, aclaró su garganta e inspiró –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRUUUUUUU!- aulló imitando a su compañera para que la gente pensara que quien había soltado tal estruendoso ruido había sido ella y no la respetable Sheriff.

-La gente cree que estás conduciendo ebria de nuevo- observó Caitlyn mientras sus orejas se movían con curiosidad captando con mucha potencia las palabras de los ciudadanos de piltover.

-Tampoco es que me importe lo que piensen ¿sabes?- respondió indiferente la oficial mientras se alejaban de la zona de los chismosos y se estacionaba en una tienda de 24 horas – ¿Qué quieres que te compre?- preguntó a la morena que se encontraba sentada aun intentando soltar la cadena.

-Iré contigo, quiero escoger yo- pidió.

-Oh si claro que buena idea, ¿y que diré? ¿Que la gran Sheriff Caitlyn tiene alergia y por eso te salieron colmillos, orejas puntiagudas que se mueven y te cambiaron de color los ojos?- sarcástica como es usual Vi le negó el permiso de bajarse del Jeep.

-Pues si quieres escuchar más aullidos en lo que vuelves entonces déjame aquí- le amenazó.

-¡Eso no era lo prometido Caitlyn!- se quejó.

-Yo jamás dije que me quedaría a esperarte- respondió, algo que de cierta manera era verdad.

-¡Tampoco dijiste que bajarías conmigo!- le atajó.

La sonrisa de victoria del pequeño mounstrito sacaba de quicio a la oficial, sabía que mientras el cuerpo de su superior estuviera poseído por esa cosa tendría que seguir sus reglas, pensó unos instantes como podría meter a la Sheriff a la tienda sin que nadie se percatara de su… "cambio de look" y más que nada de personalidad.

-¿Puedes regresarme a Cait?, si me la regresas te suelto y vas conmigo a comprar ¿de acuerdo?- pidió sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que soltar a esa cosa con cuerpo de Caitlyn era una pésima idea.

-Eso es ridículo Vi, Caitlyn soy yo y lo sabes- le hizo ver sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mira, yo que soy absolutamente lo contrario a Cait, soy más parecida a ella que tu así que date color de que tanto creería que eres ella, porfavor ¿crees que soy idiota?- la oficial estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Soy la misma, solo estoy probando algo de libertad, ¿es acaso tan malo?- preguntaba la morena arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que es malo si vas por ahí haciendo lo que se te dé la gana!- respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Y no es lo que tú siempre haces acaso?- quizá no fuera la misma personalidad de Caitlyn pero la inteligencia era igual.

-¡Mierda! ¿Sabes qué? No voy a seguir escuchando, ya dije que te quedas aquí y eso harás hasta que yo vuelva con la comida- dictó al verse acorralada, tenía razón, ella siempre solía hacer lo que se le antojara sin remordimientos, Cait solo disfrutaba de aquello de lo que Vi gozaba siempre…verdadera libertad –si llego a escuchar un solo ruido te dejaré atada toda la noche ahí- le amenazó.

-Ah ¿en serio? Bueno espero que disfrutes el concierto nocturno- de tratarse de cualquier otra persona la pelirosa le habría dejado allí sin dudarlo pero era Caitlyn y su perfecta reputación de quien hablábamos, la Sheriff de piltover, la mejor cazadora de criminales de la ciudad, respetada y amada por la mayoría de los ciudadanos, el mejor ejemplo de todo lo que es correcto, bueno y decente, pero más que nada, la única persona que le había dado una oportunidad y la había tratado realmente bien en la vida, si alguien la viera en su actual estado no tardaría en aparecer en los noticieros y periódicos podrían hasta echarla de su trabajo por considerarla más una amenaza que una protección, la vigilante de Piltover no podía dejar sola a la persona que tanto le había apoyado justo en el momento en el que más ayuda necesitaba, por mucho que la nueva Caitlyn fuera desquiciante, solo tenía que llevarla tranquila a casa y de ahí llamar a la orden Kinkou, a Heimer y quizá a alguien que sepa de posesiones y maldiciones.

-Aaaggghhh bueno, pero te portarás bien ¿de acuerdo? Me obedecerás y no harás nada que no te haya ordenado hacer, te llevaré con la cadena y voy a cubrir tu identidad-aceptó finalmente y la oficial cubrió a su superior con una manta que llevaban atrás de color verde oscuro, le proporcionó unos lentes negros y una bufanda para cubrirle la boca, las orejas eran cubiertas por la capucha que se había formado con la manta.

Con la llave Vi abrió el gancho distal al cuello de su superior, sorpresivamente la chica no salió corriendo arrastrando de nuevo a la oficial, era extraño, realmente no sabía que esperar de Caitlyn ahora, era como si fuera ella pero a la vez no, así que sin bajar la guardia le jaló un poco la cadena en señal de que iban a entrar a la pequeña tienda.

-Buenas noches oficial ¿se le ofrece algo?- le saludó el que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

-Solo vengo por comida- respondió Vi sin pizca de modales como siempre, el tendero miraba con algo de temor a la encapuchada que iba tras la pelirosa, Cait volteó y lo observó con curiosidad, Vi le propició un pequeño tirón a la cadena para que la Sheriff avanzara, ésta le siguió, la vigilante estaba muriéndose de nervios, traía encadenado algo que no podía realmente controlar y eso de cierta forma la ponía incómoda, nunca se había topado con algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer su resistencia, la morena olfateó un par de veces y después le señaló los refrigeradores donde había carne bovina congelada así que no hubo más remedio que tomar una canasta y comenzar a meter paquetes de carne.

-Qué suerte que solo estamos nosotros y el tendero- observó aliviada pero después se maldijo a si misma mil veces por haber dicho eso puesto que sonó la campanita de la entrada de la tienda, una señora con su pequeño hijo de aproximadamente unos 6 años ingresaron e iban caminando justo a los refrigeradores pues el pequeño jalaba a la madre a la sección de los yogurths con cereal que estaba justo al lado de ellas, la señora se acercaba con precaución mientras el niño observaba con asombro a la oficial y a la disfrazada Sheriff.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella mamá y ¡atrapar a los malos!- exclamó señalando a Vi.

-No te acerques mucho Samy la oficial está trabajando- le reprendió la madre jalándolo después de agarrar su yogurth, la pelirosa se sonrojó por el comentario del pequeño, la mayoría solían verla con miedo, fue agradable que por una vez alguien hubiese dicho algo así y quería compartirlo con la única amiga que tenía pero por esta noche debía guardárselo para sí misma, agradeció que la Sheriff estuviera cumpliendo su promesa de estar quieta.

Al salir la señora y su pequeño ingresaron a la tienda una anciana y su aparente nietecita la cual llevaba un osito de felpa en la mano con la que no agarraba a su abuelita.

-¡Diablos es media noche! ¿Porque tanta gente viene a la tienda esta hora?- se quejó la vigilante.

-Buenas noches buen hombre- saludó la viejita.

En ese momento Vi pudo percibir como su compañera se tensaba y olfateaba un par de veces para después arrugar la nariz y comenzar a gruñir.

La señora volteo a ver a la Sheriff como si hubiera escuchado sus gruñidos bajo la bufanda que cargaba en la boca.

-¡Abuela! ¡Quiero mis dulces!- le gritó la pequeña que parecía ser una niña malcriada nada comparable al pequeño de hacía unos momentos, la niña jaló a la viejecita a la sección de caramelos.

-Caitlyn ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada en voz baja la pelirosa.

-Ellos…ggrrrhh…ellos no son…grrrhhh- la morena no pudo contenerlo más y se lanzó sobre la anciana tumbándola y jalando a Vi con ella.

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó la viejita mientras la niña jalaba la sábana verde que cubría a Caitlyn destapándola, la anciana en su desesperación por quitársela de encima le quitó los lentes y la bufanda.

-¡Suelta a mi abuelita!- gritó la pequeña pero después de descubrirla hizo una mueca de asombro –¿no es esa la Sheriff Caitlyn?- preguntó en voz alta, Vi tackleó a Caitlyn después de levantarse de la caída para quitarla de encima de la señora.

El cajero se quedó atónito ante lo que vio al igual que el niño y su madre que por el cristal veían como la protectora de su ciudad había atacado ferozmente a una indefensa anciana.

La viejecita se levantó con ayuda de su nieta pero no pasó mucho para que la morena volviera a caerle encima y la tumbara de nuevo esta vez estrellándola contra una torre de cajas. El cajero sacó una escopeta y disparo hacia el techo, las orejas de Caitlyn se irguieron ante el estruendoso sonido y dejó de atacar a la anciana para voltear a ver al causante, en ese momento la señora le propició un golpe con su bolso en la cara, se sintió como si dentro de ese bolso hubiera un ladrillo de concreto o algo así, enfurecida ella regresó a intentar morder a la anciana y mientras tanto el señor le apuntó con la escopeta, estaba a punto de disparar pero Vi se puso en medio.

-¡NO! ¡NO DISPARE!- pidió.

-Quítese oficial o tendré que dispararle primero a usted- respondió el tendero, al escuchar eso su superior dejó de atacar, la niña comenzó a tirarle latas y productos de la tienda.

-¡Deja a mi abuelita en paz!- volvió a gritar mientras le golpeaba y la abuela le propiciaba otros varios golpes más con su bolsa, pero la Sheriff no reaccionaba, hasta que logró observar que el sujeto jalaba el gatillo, entonces y solo entonces se aventó para quitar a Vi del medio y comenzó a correr fuera del lugar siendo seguida por los disparos múltiples y fallidos del señor de la tienda, la pelirosa corrió tras ella.

Ambas se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un callejón lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda y de la vista de la gente que se había asomado al escuchar los disparos.

-Demonios ¿qué nadie duerme aquí?- se quejó la oficial mientras su superior caía de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y tratando de tragarse el dolor, sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar un par de quejidos –Cait ¿porque atacaste a la señora?!-

-…Nngghh no era una señora…- le respondió comenzando a incorporarse del suelo con ayuda de su amiga.

-Bueno señora, anciana, vieja, dinosaurio, ¡es igual! ¡No debiste hacer eso!- le regañó la vigilante.

-No ¡Vi! ¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Algo anda muy mal aquí!- le hizo ver.

-Sí, ¡tú andas muy mal!, pero por lo menos eres tú de nuevo- dijo al observar como los ojos de la Sheriff volvían a ser violetas.

-¡Escúchame! ¡No es eso! Esa anciana y la niña no eran lo que parecían, ¡eran Warwick y Annie de noxus- al escuchar eso Vi soltó una carcajada.

-Hahaha ay Cupcacke, si vi que la señora era fea y la niña malcriada pero no te pases- la oficial no paraba de reír.

-¡No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado! ¡Era un disfraz muy malo!- comentó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Cait, estás mal, tenemos que llamar a los doctores de Jonia para que te chequen de nuevo- recomendó Vi sin realmente creerle.

-¡ESTABA LLENA DE PELO Y TENÍA HOCICO Y COLMILLOS COMO NO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA!- gritó muy molesta, la pelirosa iba a darle una cachetada como la de la última vez ya que eso la había hecho reaccionar pero antes de llegar a su mejilla, con una sola mano de la Sheriff fue detenida y con la otra mano de la morena fue golpeada fuertemente en la cara.

-¡Aagghh mierda!- se quejó la pelirosa colocando sus manos en su cara y tratando de no caerse pues del impacto se estaba yendo hacia atrás, no había visto venir una reacción así, no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en detenerla.

-¡Vi! ¡Cielos perdón! No quise… es que no estabas escuchando… lo…lo siento- se disculpaba acercándose a su oficial pero ésta la empujó hacia atrás con una mano mientras con la otra seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

-No…no me toques…- tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces, caminó hacía una pared y con una mano la golpeó dejándole el hueco de su puño.

-Vi…- repitió su nombre la Sheriff.

-¡No!... no te acerques… no quiero que acabemos matándonos entre las dos- dijo propiciándole otro puñetazo a la pared.

Caitlyn recordó las pesadillas horribles que había estado teniendo con Vi, así que hizo caso omiso al aviso de su compañera y le abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo siento, eres la última persona a la que quisiera lastimar por causa de esto que me está pasando, tienes razón por como estoy es probable que solo hayan sido alucinaciones mías las eh estado teniendo todos estos días, ven, vamos a casa antes de que esa cosa o lo que sea me controle otra vez- le susurró al oído derramando un par de lágrimas en el cuello de su mano derecha y ofreciéndole la cadena que aún tenía en su cuello, la pelirosa realizó dos respiraciones profundas de nuevo y tomó la cadena con una de sus manos, sus guanteletes se habían quedado en el auto.

-Ok orejas largas pero al próximo golpe ya no estaré desprevenida te lo advierto- amenazó sonriéndole y jalándole una, no podía permanecer enojada con ella, simplemente su corazón no se lo permitía *me estás haciendo demasiado blanda* pensó para sí misma la oficial.

-¡Auch! No abuses Vi, y no vuelvas a bromear sobre mis orejas- le regañó cubriéndose ambas con las manos, sí que habían crecido de manera impresionante.

-Bueno, bueno, colmillotes, ¿como le hacemos con el auto? No podemos volver allí sin que alguien vea tus "pequeños cambios"- le hizo ver.

-¡Tampoco te burles de mis dientes! ¡No es mi culpa que estén así!- se quejó.

-Ya pues gruñona, de alguna manera tengo que desquitarme si no te puedo golpear ¿no crees?-

-Agh bueno, pero no abuses solamente, en cuanto al auto, márcale a Jayce, que se lo lleve a su casa, él tiene copia de mis llaves en caso de alguna emergencia- le explicó.

-No puedo creer que al cabeza de martillo le des las llaves de tu auto y a mí no, pero bueno, vamos a casa que lo importante es que te vean los médicos pequeña monstruo-finalizó la pelirosa, Cait hizo una mueca de desagrado por el último apodo pero prefirió sonreírle a su compañera para llegar pronto pues sentía que de nuevo la cosa que la poseía quería tomar control de ella.

* * *

 **Bueno señores y señoras con **** (estrellitas :3) embrace yourselves...salseo is coming...Nos leemos mañana, les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenas noches.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Hambre bestial

**Buenas noches gente sukistrukis y no sukistrukis! Aliens, bestias, heteros, homos y pansitos.**

 **Siguiente capítulo de los que dije que subiría diario :3 es mas corto que los anteriores por cuestiones de que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerle correcciones al texto, además me pareció buena idea cortarlo hasta acabar el momento de salseo, salseo es amor salseo es vida, espero que les guste :).**

 **neko: creeme le va a dar algo mas que un besito ewe le va a dar...dos besitos! ok no :v haha espero que disfrutes la wea sukistrukis, kisawea XD.**

 **NafCaXxX: Haha sii Vi siempre tiene apoditos lindos para su cupcake XD y OMG! pues que bueno porque a neos igual le gustan mucho los tanks y siempre es bueno tener un par de champs alfas lomo plateado pared blindada escudo de capitán américa! haha espero que pronto juguemos y que disfrutes este cap también :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Hambre bestial.**

Mientras tanto en la tienda estaban arreglándose por los daños ocasionados a los clientes.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- le preguntó el tendero.

-Si me da una caja de dulces no lo demandaré- le amenazó la niña, el señor le dio la caja.

-Creo que debería llevar ese video ante las autoridades, tener una Sheriff que ataque a los ciudadanos no es seguro, no deberían permitirle seguir trabajando por este tipo de cosas, que horrible es la seguridad en este lugar- comentó la ancianita señalando las cámaras para después salir con la pequeña niña de la tienda después de sacudirse y arreglarse sus ropas.

-¡Por poco lo hechas a perder niña!- le regañó la anciana con la voz gruesa completamente cambiada a la de hacía unos instantes.

-Te mataría ahora mismo si no fuera que conseguí mis dulces por todo este relajo- le respondió la niña cambiando su forma para revelarse como Annie, la hija de la oscuridad.

-Te juro que esto fue humillante pero al menos Piltover va a ver su caída muy pronto y yo tendré especímenes nuevos con los que trabajar más un laboratorio nuevo en la que pronto será la antigua ciudad del progreso- finalizó la viejecita quitándose sus ropas y transformándose en el científico lobo noxiano Warwick.

Al llegar a casa la oficial tenía su ojo izquierdo bien hinchado además de presentar una evidente dificultad para abrirlo, estaba enrojecido y la periferia comenzaba a ponerse de un color violáceo, la sheriff iba tras ella comiéndose lo que quedaba de un gato que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con la morena en el momento en el que sus ojos volvieron a su tono amarillo brillante, el estar comiendo la mantenía controlada de cierta manera. La pelirosa abrió la puerta del lugar y se dirigió al refrigerador para preparar una bolsa de hielos para su ojo, se observó en el espejo y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, completamente agotada.

-Creo que tus huesos se volvieron de acero- se quejó con la bolsa de hielos en su ojo -tenía mucho tiempo que nadie me ponía así- la oficial estaba molida, cansada como pocas veces se había sentido en la vida y además adolorida, de pronto escuchó un *crash* en la cocina, exhaló exhausta, no deseaba levantarse de ese cómodo sillón así que de primera instancia lo ignoró, tomó el celular de su bolsa con la mano contraria a la que sostenía el hielo.

-Vi ¡¿que horas son estas de llamar?!- contestó un Jayce enojado y medio adormilado.

-No te quejes cabeza de martillo no sabes todo lo que eh pasado esta noche- dijo la pelirosa.

-Te oyes cansada ¿está todo bien?- preguntó preocupado el héroe del mañana.

-No realmente, Caitlyn está portándose demasiado rara, ahora necesito que vayas por su Jeep a la tienda de 24 horas que está cerca del parque pegado al bosque de Piltover- explicó, en ese momento se escuchó otro *crash*

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Está bien Caitlyn?- la oficial hizo un gesto de desagrado, sabía que debía levantarse a ver a su amiga y tratar de calmarla de nuevo así que se puso de pié y se dirigió a la cocina.

-No, Caitlyn no está nada bien, te juro que si la vieras ahora no la reconoce… ¿qué coño? ¿Otra vez te comiste todo lo del refri? ¡Pero si recién te comiste un gato entero!- el refrigerador estaba vacío y en las manos de la Sheriff además de haber sangre había rastros de su crimen con la comida.

-¡Ya se! ¿Cómo fue que terminé comiéndome un gato?, ¡OH DIOS! ¡Ya no quiero esto Vi!- se quejó al ver la cabeza del minino en el piso, era lo único que había quedado de él, una arcada la sacudió, estaba asqueada y con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, cubrió su boca para evitar sacarlo todo ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

-Si me imagino, no creo que te pueda entrar algo más en el estómago- observó la oficial que se había relajado un poco al ver de nuevo el color violeta de los ojos de su superior.

-¡No me refiero solo a la comida! ¡Me refiero a todo!- exclamó y justo cuando Jayce iba a preguntar de nuevo que estaba sucediendo la llamada se cortó.

-¡Oh pero que buen momento para quedarme sin saldo!- nótese el sarcasmo –creo que necesitaré tu teléfono Cait- pidió, las náuseas de la morena se fueron con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron.

-¿Qué dijo Jayce?- preguntó buscando su teléfono.

-Pues no es que haya podido decirme mucho, eh estado llamando demasiado desde el incidente era lógico que me quedara sin saldo pronto- comentó.

-Te juro que cuando llegue al fondo del caso voy a volarle la cabeza de un disparo al culpable y eso que aun así no terminaría de pagar por todo lo que hizo, es más dejaré que se pudra primero en la cárcel en donde metí al sujeto fornido gay del crimen de la tienda de ropa- sentenció la Sheriff, su oficial rio ante la escena, bajando la bolsa de hielos de su cara por un momento.

-Déjame darle unos buenos golpes antes de que lo metas – agregó la pelirosa – ¿de qué irá todo esto? Es que a veces te calmas y a veces te alocas, no sé si estás poseída o algo así, tampoco entiendo ¡porque comes tanto! Ni a dónde diablos lo mandas, es decir yo como bastante pero tú me has superado esta noche-

-No lo sé, espero la respuesta de los de la orden Kinkou, es extraño porque primero cuando se me quitaba me dolía la cabeza y tenía que estar peleando por mantenerme siendo yo, ésta vez me dejo tranquila al terminar de comerme lo del refrigerador…ay no puede ser- se quejó al final –el teléfono debió caerse en algún momento, tendré que conseguir otro- comentó dejando de buscar pero al voltear a ver a su compañera se exaltó de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la pelirosa volteando a sus espaldas al ver la preocupación de su superior.

-Tu ojo…está…oh Dios ¿no te duele?- la morena estaba preocupada y asustada de sí misma.

-No, realmente no, tienes manos de niña- le sonrió, sin embargo Caitlyn veía que por la dificultad de su subordinada para abrir su ojo si sentía dolor, el remordimiento la inundaba, aunque sabía que realmente no era culpa suya, la oficial volvió a cubrirse con la bolsa de hielo.

-Ven, luces cansada- la Sheriff la tomó del brazo de forma delicada con miedo a lastimarle más y guió a la pelirosa hasta la habitación –te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero ahora eres tú la que debe descansar, marcaré del teléfono fijo a Jayce y a los médicos de Jonia pero mientras intenta reposar- Vi se soltó de su mano.

-Ni hablar Caitlyn ¿y si te pones mal de nuevo? Dime ¿quién te va a detener de hacer alguna locura?- rechistó.

-Aparentemente tú no puedes y menos así como estás, tus fuerzas no durarán para siempre- le hizo ver tomándola de nuevo del brazo esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

-No Cait recuéstate te encadenaré a la cama para que estés segura- de nuevo soltó su brazo del agarre de la Sheriff.

-Obedece Vi ¡Tienes que descansar!- le regañó utilizando toda su fuerza para jalarla de nuevo pero ésta vez logrando moverla y después empujarla a la cama, la oficial intentó levantarse pero pronto tuvo a Caitlyn completamente sobre ella evitándole el movimiento.

-¡Cait tranquilízate! ¡Estás poniéndote mal otra vez! ¡Tienes que calmarte!- exclamó la pelirosa, por más fuerza que hiciera no podía mover a la morena la cual de nuevo estaba cambiando de color de ojos, mentalmente la Sheriff iba a comenzar a resistirse al cambio pero al sentir que la oficial estaba desafiando su autoridad realmente no hizo un verdadero esfuerzo aunque la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle, Vi aprovechó la pelea interna para comenzar a levantar su torso.

-¡Eh dicho que descanses!- repitió la chica con la voz más firme empujando de nuevo a su compañera a la cama.

-¡Caitlyn! Cálamte deja que te ayude, puede pasarte algo malo si dejo que sigas así, ¡solo déjame cuidarte!- le reclamaba sin realmente poder moverse a gusto por la llave con la que su superior la tenía dominada, Vi estaba haciendo demasiado por ella, después de haber sido correteada, maltratada, empujada y hasta golpeada aún insistía en ayudarle, a pesar de saber que no tenía las de ganar, no se rendía y siempre era así, la pelirosa siempre buscaba protegerla aunque usualmente se encontrara en peligro por desobediencia a su superior, aun así Vi siempre estaba ahí para cuidarla desde que la Sheriff decidió darle la oportunidad, colocó esas imágenes en su mente con la esperanza de que el cariño hacia Vi le impidiera lastimarla y sus ojos cambiaran de nuevo a color violeta, sin embargo cuando parecía que lo que la estuviera poseyendo iba a ceder una sensación muy fuerte recorrió todo su cuerpo, su temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse con velocidad aún más de como estaba, observó con curiosidad a su oficial, la quería mucho pero en ese momento ese cariño que sentía comenzó a aumentar proporcionalmente al calor de su cuerpo, se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a olerla, a pesar todo lo que había sucedido la chica despedía un aroma dulce.

-Cait…que estás…- fue abruptamente interrumpida por la lengua de su superior que probó cariñosamente sus labios dejando sin palabras a la oficial, la respiración de ésta última aumentó en velocidad y su rostro se enrojeció, esto estaba mal, y ella lo sabía, apreciaba muchísimo a Caitlyn y debatía constantemente el hecho de que probablemente le había llegado a gustar más que solo como su jefa o como su amiga, pero no se permitía que esos pensamientos duraran mucho en su cabeza, más que nada porque la gran Sheriff Caitlyn tenía una reputación que cuidar y salir con una mujer y peor aún, con una criminal, no era precisamente una imagen favorable para ella, trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello pues tampoco sabía si aquella mujer tan hermosa como respetable correspondería sus sentimientos y por muy ruda que la pelirosa fuese por fuera cuando se trataba de amor y relaciones formales era bastante torpe, estaba confundida, pero algo interrumpió su debate interno, la idea de que la Sheriff solo estaba haciendo todo eso por lo que le estaba ocurriendo –¡basta Caitlyn! Tu realmente no quieres hacer esto- le empujó sintiendo algo de tristeza al decir lo último.

Al sentir el empujón un segundo de lucidez pasó por la morena tratando de detenerse, estaba a punto de tomar a su compañera, su mano derecha, su amiga, ¡por la fuerza!, ella estaba muy segura de ser heterosexual hasta hacía menos de 2 minutos, aunque se había planteado el hecho de que entre ella y su oficial había algo mucho más fuerte que una simple relación de trabajo o amistad siempre borraba esos pensamientos enfocándose en su trabajo, por la forma de ser de Vi probablemente las hijas de papi riquillas y decentes como ella no eran su tipo, además por muy inteligente que Caitlyn fuera, siempre en cosas del amor resultaba ser bastante insegura, a pesar de ello no podía negar que Vi era una mujer muy bien dotada con un cuerpo hermosamente trabajado y unos bíceps bastante… ¡NO! No podía permitirse pensar así ella estaba segura de su sexualidad, ¿o no?, aunque estando ya sobre ella realmente no estaba segura de nada, la confusión la mataba, en ese segundo recordó la última advertencia que Jack le había hecho acerca de sus necesidades sexuales y de cómo realmente no iba a importarle con quien, además de traer a su memoria la imagen donde ella firmemente le decía que no, que eso no sucedería, pero en ese momento ya no se sentía tan firme, no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera, y ella quería más de lo que le gustaba admitir a su oficial. Caitlyn le devolvió el empujón regresándola a la cama, la pelirosa estaba completamente sometida, indefensa, como una liebre acorralada por el cazador, una liebre rosa con un olor para ella, embriagante y cegador.

-Cupcacke…porfavor…- intentaba separarla la oficial aunque cada vez ponía menos fuerza para empujarla, sin embargo esa resistencia solo hacía que los deseos de la chica que tenía encima aumentaran de manera exorbitante.

-Vi…huff…deja de hacer eso- le pidió la voz que la pelirosa reconoció como la verdadera Caitlyn.

-¿Qué cosa?...- preguntó con dificultad, la Sheriff estaba haciendo su último esfuerzo por no violar a su indefensa subordinada.

-Tu voz… tu voz me…y… y tus manos…- intentaba decirle lo hipnotizante que era el sonido que salía de su boca, su embriagante aroma y el contacto de sus manos con la piel de los hombros de la Sheriff, pero prácticamente para poder detenerse iba a tener que pedirle a Vi que dejara de ser ella lo cual era imposible, trató de pensar en otras personas, no quería abusar de su compañera de esa manera, puso en su mente a Jayce o Jack, incluso Ezreal, pero nadie le generaba tanto deseo como la indefensa liebre rosa que tenía a su merced. Sus manos comenzaron a actuar por si solas tomando el rostro de Vi y acercándolo al suyo para dar comienzo a la noche con un apasionado sello de labios, la oficial confundida no le respondió al cien por ciento el beso y sus labios resultaron ligeramente heridos por los afilados colmillos de la chica reprendiéndola por no entregarse con la misma seguridad, la pelirosa soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir el corte a lo que la morena respondió lamiendo un par de veces su herida para que dejara de sangrar, después le soltó el rostro y con la fuerza que ahora tenía rasgó la ropa de policía de su compañera dejando expuestos sus nada pequeños pechos, a la oficial no le quedó más que rendirse ante su superior, *por lo menos está de cierta forma controlada y en la habitación* pensó para sus adentros tomando con ambas manos la cintura de la morena para intentar seguirle el juego.

La lengua de Caitlyn comenzó a repasar el contorno de las voluminosas estructuras torácicas de su bien formada compañera, pero a medida que avanzaba en su mente la pelirosa se le hacía cada vez más apetitosa y no solamente en un sentido sexual. Poco a poco fue descendiendo por el cuerpo descubriendo el terso lienzo sobre el que pintaba figuras imaginarias con su lengua, siguió bajando hasta llegar a un tibio y húmedo destino, la oficial no pudo contener más los sonidos de placer que se despedían de su boca, la morena se dejó llevar por completo hasta que una voz la sacó de su estado de libertad.

-Con calma cielo, come despacio- le sugirió Jack.

* * *

 **YYYY... hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy shavos y shavas, no me maten por cortar el momento sensual de esas dos pero es que se me estaban descontrolando mucho ewe les daré los detalles sucios de como quedó todo mañana cuando actualice de nuevo.**

 **Les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenas noches ewe dominios de Dianita plis 3**


	7. Capítulo 7: Guía espiritual

**Buenas noches invocadores e invocadoras, criminales y agentes de la paz, cuerdos y locos, perros y gatos, lunaris y solaris etc etc etc etc...**

 **De nuevo una poco sensual disculpa acerca del retraso de los capis, culpen directamente a la uni, a Neos, a zhizu y nafcax que se comieron mi semana y luego unos cuantos problemas algo radicales nivel bomba de ziggs o cohete de jinx que tuve por aca, pero hey! que es la vida sin algo de acción y problemas? la wea aburrida no? pero bueno igual se atrasó mi fic, uff hacer las correcciones se me complicaba mucho, más porque mi mente pedía meter mas salseo pero mis dedos tardaban en redactarlo porque mi cerebro y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre que cosas quedarían mejor, yo le decía ponle otro beso a la gente le gusta y el me decía no! tienes que seguir la trama! y entonces yo le decía pero Caitlyn tiene una trama buenísima que me encantaría describir! y el terco así de no! no ese tipo de trama! y luego le dije quememos la uni y me dijo no! mejor quememos solo a los que nos caen mal! y luego le dije pero ya se me olvido quienes me caían mal y dijo tienes un buen punto quememos la uni entonces :v pero luego habló señor sentido común y en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo como destruir la escuela estamos aquí disfrutando de una sensual noche mas de actualización -w-, no está nada mal aunque podría estar haciendo explotar algo que...adasdhbuehnjdle perdón, es por la calor, cuando la temperatura pasa de los 35° me deja un poco sukistrukis el cerebro por no decir fundido. (Mi estado=Shurima) (tenemos renektons, nasus y azirs y cuando se va la luz y explotan los transformadores tenemos xeraths :v y muchas sivirs (robateras)).**

 **Zhizu-2: Sans me hace los mandados :V haha Jack si se pasó de verduras con este corte, en serio hasta a mi me dolió que lo cortara :'v, gracias por tu review aunque sea algo un poco pendejo porque puedes decirmelo en llamada aún así aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de escribir weas sensuales por aquí c:**

 **NafCaXxX: Se comieron a la pelirosa :'v se la tragó su amors, que irónico no? ojalá se la haya tragado como el lobo de caperucita que no la masticó y así el leñador pueda venir a sacarla de su panza.**

 **Neko: Jodder sii! el cuerpo exige sukulencia y hay que dársela kisaweaaaa.**

 **Sensual guest que se quedó sin sukulencia por culpa de Jack: aquí tienes tu actualización ewe.**

 **Neos120410: Mi amor sabes lo mucho que amo que me dejes reviews? omg siento un apoyo así nivel sensual de tu parte como no tienes una idea, me encanta leer tus comentarios y saber que puedo contar contigo y que eres el que principalmente da ideas super buenas al fic, te amo mucho y espero que todo este sensual aya donde estes ahorita que estas leyendo esta wea, si estás leyendo esto, te debo un besito ewe.**

 **EL TÍTULO DE ESTE CAP ES CORTESÍA DE NEOS120410 EWE - (SENSUALIDAD EN MAYUSCULAS)**

 **Leona: Tengo tus empanadas Zhizu!**

 **Diana: no comas las de ella! estan quemadas por el calor! come las mías!**

 **Leona: están frías por culpa de la noche!**

 **Diana: saben mas ricas así!**

 **Ya coño la gente quiere leer! valen gaver ustedes en serio! Shu! vaya a venderle empanadas a Aurelion!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Guía espiritual.**

-¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?!- exclamó sorprendida levantando su cabeza.

-Disfrutando la hermosa vista- respondió elogiándola, en ese momento se examinó y se dio cuenta de que no traía ni una prenda encima pero había algo peor, estaba toda manchada de sangre, bajo ella se encontraba un pobre oso destripado. Casi de forma refleja cubrió su cuerpo, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en un bosque no en su cuarto, el mismo maldito bosque de todas las noches.

-No puede ser estoy alucinando otra vez- se quejó – ¡oh diablos! ¿Dónde está Vi?! ¡¿Está bien?!- preguntó preocupada al recordar lo último que su memoria alcanzaba a mostrarle antes de perder la razón por completo.

-Ella está bien, debo admitir que estoy un poco celoso con el cariño que le demuestras a esa compañera tuya- expresó.

-Somos amigas, ella es mi mano derecha, es normal que me preocupe por ella- le explicó.

-A mí me pareció que eran más que solo amigas- le miró el cánido de forma acusatoria.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada acerca de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi oficial así que deja de indagar y pásame algo de ropa- exigió.

-Solo espero que pongas la misma emoción cuando estés conmigo- la bestia le pasó una manta para que se cubriera.

-No voy a hacerlo contigo, lo que pasó con Vi fue… fue culpa de lo que sea que me hayas hecho, ¡eres un idiota! ¡Si tuviera mi rifle te volaría la cabeza en pedazos!- exclamó levantándose del piso caminando molesta hacia el que su mente hacía culpable de todas esas situaciones incómodas que estaba pasando –maldita sea si no fueras solo una alucinación ten por seguro que estarías suplicando piedad- le amenazó sin realmente poder hacer nada, ocupar sus manos en herir a Jack significarían soltar la manta que le cubría lo que le quedaba de decencia.

-Entonces… ¿realmente no te gusto Caitlyn?- le reclamó Vi que apareció justo detrás de ella.

-¡Si!... ¡digo no! ¡No es eso! ¡¿Porque me preguntas algo así?! ¿De dónde saliste para empezar?- se sobresaltó.

-Apareció porque estás confundida y asustada- le explicó Jack.

-No te pregunté a ti- dijo agresiva.

-Oh, es cierto me olvide que hablabas con tus alucinaciones, no conmigo- bromeó.

-Tú también eres una alucinación- respondió.

-Te equivocas en eso mi pequeña, yo no soy una alucinación, estoy aquí porque mi condición actual por medio de esa mordida que te di me lo permite- comentó.

-¿Qué? explícate- pidió confusa la morena pero antes de que pudiera escuchar la información el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la hizo despertar de golpe. La Sheriff se encontraba en su cama de nuevo cubierta por una colcha, se destapó dándose cuenta de que no llevaba nada de ropa lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse pero lo peor era que las sábanas, la almohada y la propia cobija tenían manchas de sangre – ¡Ay por Dios!- exclamó buscando con la mirada a su compañera la cual no se veía por ningún lado, la puerta volvió a sonar.

-¿Caitlyn estás aquí?- se escuchó la voz del héroe del mañana, la morena saltó de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse aunque sea una bata encima mientras por dentro rogaba que toda esa sangre en las sabanas y al parecer también de sus manos no fuera de Vi, estaba harta, molesta y cansada de la situación que parecía salida de una película de terror en la que a ella, por desgracia, le había tocado ser el monstruo.

Antes de salir se miró al espejo suspirando de alivio al ver que sus orejas, dientes y ojos eran normales de nuevo, sin embargo, no fue un alivio completo pues su boca, al igual que sus manos y las sabanas, estaba manchada del líquido carmesí, así que se lavó las manos y la cara después de medio vestirse.

-Buenos días Jayce- saludó al finalmente abrir la puerta de entrada.

-Comenzaba a preocuparme, creí que te habías escapado de nuevo- comentó.

-¿Dónde está Vi?- preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé, creí que estaba contigo, no eh podido contactar con ella porque la señal se fue desde anoche y se estuvieron revisando las líneas para ver cuál era la del problema, al parecer alguien dañó una de ellas de forma intencional, sin embargo, estaba protegido contra rastreo, hasta hoy lograron ubicarlo y está en reparación- explicó.

-Es algo demasiado sospechoso, quiero registros de la línea dañada y de una normal para comparar algunas cosas- pidió, podía o no ser casualidad pero valía la pena investigar si eso le daba una pista aunque sea para atrapar al o los criminales que estuviesen detrás de los que hasta ahora habían sido los peores días de su vida.

-Ey ey calmada tigre, haré que te lleguen pero debes estar tranquila, recuerda que el estrés solo empeora tu enfermedad, por lo pronto te hago entrega de tu auto- intentó tranquilizarla mostrándole que su Jeep había llegado sano y salvo.

-Te agradezco, pero por favor no vuelvas a referirte a mi como ningún tipo de animal ¿de acuerdo?- pidió sin poder ocultar su molestia y su preocupación y se dirigió al vehículo, él la tomó del brazo para evitar que continuara.

-Oye Cait tienes que calmarte un momento, ¿ocurrió algo malo anoche de lo que me deba enterar?- preguntó Jayce al notar el enojo de la Sheriff.

-¡Estoy calmada!- exclamó sin quitar esa aura de enojo de sí misma.

-Oh si claro una persona calmada se va al trabajo en bata como muestra de lo tranquila que está- añadió sarcástica la pelirosa que iba llegando con un par de bolsas con comida en su interior.

-¡Vi! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó en la cara?!- preguntó sorprendida al ver la enorme gasa que le cubría su mejilla y una pequeña parte de su amoratado ojo izquierdo

-no es nada Cait, no te preocupes- respondió sonriéndole.

-A mí no me haces tonta Vi, dime ¿te lo hice yo? Es que lo último que recuerdo es…- hubo un silencio incómodo en ese momento cuando Caitlyn recordó que Jayce estaba presente y mejor no terminó de hablar.

-Tranquila Cupcacke entra a la casa y aún no te cambies la bata, los médicos de Jonia no deben tardar en llegar-

-¿Como que tú se lo hiciste? ¿Qué te pasó anoche Caitlyn?- preguntó el héroe bastante preocupado.

-Te enterarás después cabeza de martillo, por ahora deja de andar chismoseando y cubre un rato a Cait en el trabajo en lo que la revisan- ordenó la oficial entrando a la casa después de Caitlyn.

-Gracias por traer el auto y cuidar de mi trabajo Jayce, disculpa mi actitud, no han sido los mejores días de mi vida- finalizó.

-No es nada Cait, te pondrás bien ya lo verás, llegaremos al fondo de esto, te lo prometo- el caballero posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica, imaginando que quizá, si hacía bien las cosas y él atrapaba al criminal, probablemente ella le daría una oportunidad, aunque no era tiempo para pensar en ello, si no para enfocarse en hacer bien el nada sencillo trabajo de la Sheriff, así que retomó su rumbo.

El contacto que tuvo el héroe del mañana con la joven provocó que esta se tensara un poco pues el aroma que despedía Jayce no se le hacía tan atractivo como el de su presa nocturna pero aun así le provocaba apetito de distintas índoles, Jayce portaba un uniforme ahora de policía en lugar de su vestimenta característica el cual le hacía lucir un poco más su trabajado cuerpo, sin embargo Caitlyn jamás había sentido nada más que una cercana relación de compañerismo entre ellos, respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de que terminara haciendo alguna otra atrocidad.

-Vi ¿qué pasó anoche?, solo recuerdo hasta donde tú y yo… bueno…- preguntó sonrojándose después de cerrar la puerta y de dejar de pensar en Jayce como su próxima presa.

-¿Tu y yo que cosa Cait?- Le cuestionó dudosa su oficial que había comenzado a preparar el desayuno con lo que recién había comprado.

-Ya sabes, tú y yo bueno hicimos…ehm… ya sabes- la cara de la chica brillaba en rojo como una luz de semáforo.

-Noup ni idea de lo que me quieres decir- respondió un poco enrojecida también.

-¿Otra vez mintiéndome Vi? Es cierto que alucino de vez en cuando y esas cosas pero no por eso me vas a hacer tonta y mucho menos con algo así- le regañó.

-Tranquila cupcacke, has estado muy mal estos días, puede que tu mente te siga jugando chueco- dijo levantándose las mangas para lavar unas frutas, pero en ese momento dejó ver más rasguños en sus brazos.

-¿No puede ser los brazos también?, ¡tienes que decirme que fue exactamente lo que pasó anoche!- le pidió.

-¿Ah esto?, no es nada realmente, estoy bien, tu relájate ya pronto estará el desayuno además vendrán a hacerte más revisiones tienes que estar tranquila- esa actitud no era normal en su oficial, estaba demasiado calmada, demasiado pasiva… algo estaba mal.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Tienes heridos los brazos y la cara y quien sabe que otras partes de tu cuerpo! Dime ¿te lo hice yo? Porque de ser así entonces te voy a pedir que te vayas ahora de mi casa, no quiero herirte más, voy a resolver esto sola, pero ahora tengo que salir de la ciudad, no quiero herirte a ti ni a nadie más, no de nuevo, estoy segura que entre tú y Jayce podrán mantener seguro el lugar, probablemente si me voy esa cosa también se vaya conmigo- realmente estaba dispuesta a sacrificar hasta su propia vida con tal de salvar a sus ciudadanos aunque ella misma sabía que esa decisión era demasiado apresurada sin tener realmente todas las pruebas, pero no quería arriesgar más a nadie y principalmente no quería arriesgar más a Vi, si de por si le tenía un aprecio especial a su oficial después de esa noche sentía como si ahora ella debiera protegerla, sentía como si fuera suya y eso le gustaba, pero ese mismo cariño hacía que su parte consciente deseara alejarse de ella para que el monstruo no la lastimara.

-Pues en la posición en la que estás no parece que tengas muchas ganas de que me vaya- la Sheriff se descubrió a si misma encasillando a Vi con ambos brazos aferrados a la tabla donde la pelirosa estaba lavando las frutas, al darse cuenta de esto se retiró y retrocedió -A ver a ver Cupcake vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro- la oficial se volteó hacia la Sheirff y la tomó de los hombros -en primera nunca y me refiero a que nunca te dejaría sola en una situación crítica para ti, y segunda no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ¿sabes porque demonios no me eh defendido y eh dejado que me partas la cara? ¡Porque no quiero lastimarte! Así que deja esas estupideces de querer salir de mi vida para protegerme de ti porque créeme si yo quisiera defenderme de verdad estarías llorando en el piso con varios huesos rotos, me estoy tragando las ganas de responderte cada golpe que me has dado porque eres…bueno eres…- hizo una pausa –lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… así que si estoy diciéndote que estoy bien, no significa que realmente lo esté, significa que no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer conmigo siempre y cuando tu estés segura, ¡¿entendiste?!- finalizó asertivamente sosteniendo a la Sheriff de ambos hombros y sacudiéndola un poco, ésta se mordió los labios tratando de aguantarse el llanto pero al final el líquido en sus ojos no pudo ser contenido y abrazó fuertemente a su compañera la cual le devolvió el abrazo –tranquila ¿sí? Hace pocos días una personita me dijo, no importa que seas el peor de los demonios, tú tienes mi confianza, ¿te suena familiar?- Cait le abrazó aún más fuerte a lo que la oficial se aguantó expresar el dolor puesto que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de rasguños y mordidas y a pesar de estar medio curadas y vendadas resentía el apretón, había sido una noche bastante difícil pero eso realmente no le importaba en ese momento –estarás bien, vamos a encontrar al idiota que te hizo esto y vamos a hacerle pagar-

-Gracias Vi, me siento como en una interminable pesadilla tengo demasiado miedo de lastimarte a ti o a Jayce o a alguno de los ciudadanos de Piltover, ésta noche nos quedaremos en el trabajo, cuando comience a salirme de control quiero que me encierres y que por ningún motivo me dejes salir hasta que me calme, porfavor- le suplicó al oído para después soltarse del abrazo y continuar con sus actividades.

Poco después llegaron los médicos Jonios, aunque solo dos de ellos, Akali no los acompañaba, sin embargo a petición de Vi habían llevado a Karma la cual es profunda conocedora del mundo espiritual.

-Hola Karmela me alegra verte- le saludó la oficial, Kennen rió discretamente por el apodo, Shen quería hacer lo mismo pero permaneció inmutable para no enojar a su compatriota.

-¡Vi! ¡No seas grosera!- le regañó Caitlyn.

-Quizá no lo dejé bien en claro la última vez oficial, el que le haya salvado esa vez en la grieta siendo mi deber al llevar el papel de soporte no le da derecho a tutearme y porfavor mi nombre es Karma si no le molesta- le aclaró enojada.

-Ay es de cariño, además esa jugada fue increíble- sonrió la pelirosa.

-¿Están seguros de que a la que hay que limpiar espiritualmente es a la Sheriff?- preguntó Karma a sus compañeros Jonios.

-Uff es que no la has visto en sus últimos días malos que ah tenido, si yo te parezco irritante no has visto ni la mitad- dijo Vi colocando su mano en la cabeza de su superior la cual de inmediato la reitró.

-Con eso es suficiente para saber que es de primordial urgencia equilibrar su plano espiritual antes que su plano físico- bien en definitiva la iluminada de Jonia no quería otra peor o igual o siquiera parecida a Vi.

-Porfavor físicamente hablando atiendan primero a Vi de ser posible- pidió la morena.

-Si pero en otra habitación porfavor- agregó Karma siendo guiada por Caitlyn al cuarto.

-No aguanta nada la Karmela- rió la pelirosa.

-Quizá porque no le gusta que le digan así- le hizo ver Shen.

-Nah muy en el fondo le agrado yo lo se, si no no me habría puesto ese escudo y esa velocidad en lugar de dárselas a nuestro tirador (nota de autor: karma nabh :v)- ambos ninjas se voltearon a ver sin realmente comprender la extraña forma de ser de la chica.

-Quizá la situación lo ameritaba así, pero bueno prosigamos a curar esas heridas- finalizó cambiando de tema.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Sheriff, la iluminada de Jonia colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de la dueña de la casa para examinar el aura que sus pensamientos despedían, después de haber escuchado la explicación de la morena acerca de la situación que les atendía en ese momento.

-Noto intranquilidad, preocupación, caos, pero todos son de usted, no logro sentir presencias o fuerzas de espíritus ajenos- decía.

-Es que suele sucederme más en la noche- explicó.

-En la habitación tampoco siento nada más, usualmente ¿en dónde comienza el comportamiento extraño? ¿Hay algún lugar en especial o algún detonante además de la influencia de la luna?- preguntó pasando sus manos por varias partes del cuerpo de la Sheriff incluyendo su pecho del lado del corazón.

-Bueno, cuando me enojo demasiado algo dentro de mí estalla y comienzo a perder el control- comentó.

-Me parece sorprendente que con el espíritu tan abastecido de voluntad y fuerza que posee haya algo capaz de dominarle de esa manera, creo que tendré que hacer un ritual un poco más profundo, necesito que se relaje, respire profundo y deje su mente en blanco pues no voy a hablar con su exterior si no directamente con su alma, alejada de toda perturbación y ruido que la mente a veces puede provocar- le explicó para después indicarle que se recostara en la cama aun manchada de sangre, Caitlyn era algo escéptica a cosas de este tipo, sin embargo estaba desesperada, quería a como diera lugar volver a ser ella misma así que no hubo más remedio que aceptar sin rechistar.

La chica comenzó a respirar hondo varias veces mientras Karma colocaba una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre su pecho, la Sheriff buscaba despejar su mente llena de preocupación y tensión lo cual muchas veces se le complicaba mucho, pero en ese momento sentía que no la estaba vaciando sola, la iluminada de Jonia le estaba apoyando, ésta última comenzó a hablar en una lengua inentendible para las personas normales, poco a poco Caitlyn se fue abandonando al vacío de sus pensamientos quedándose lo que mortalmente se conocería como "dormida" sin embargo en lenguaje de Karma estaba entrando a un plano conocido como plano espiritual, hubo un segundo en el cual todo el ruido, todo pensamiento, todo color se apagó incluso la voz de su acompañante le era inaudible, todo eso dejó paso a un espacio completamente vacío.

Momentos después unas luces de color azul brillante comenzaron a emerger desde el suelo de las sombras dibujando una especie de figura humana y proporcionando luz a la oscuridad, coexistiendo ambas en perfecta armonía. Después de la figura humana comenzó a aparecer un árbol también pintado por aquellas luces azules y una vez completo una pequeña lechuza se posó en una de sus ramas.

La figura humana comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia el árbol hasta apoyarse en su tronco, poco a poco se hicieron audibles susurros inentendibles que parecían provenir de varias criaturas invisibles.

La pequeña ave comenzó a guiar a la humana hacia una especie de lago completamente azul brillante alimentado por una cascada del mismo color, comenzó a salir otra figura proveniente del agua, un lobo emergiendo poco a poco hacia la superficie, caminando en dirección a la figura humana, ésta retrocedió y se tensó, al animal se le erizó el pelaje, la lechuza desde el cielo observaba como ambas criaturas se temían y eso las ponía a la defensiva, la humana comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo para defenderse mientras el animal mostraba sus mejores armas, garras y colmillos con gruñidos amenazantes, al no tener nada con lo que defenderse la figura humana entró en pánico y comenzó a cambiar su color, de un azul cielo a un morado muy claro, mientras la criatura se volvía de color rojo intenso. La lechuza comenzó a llamar a la humana a acercarse a la criatura pero ésta le hizo caso omiso y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, el ave la persiguió y se transfiguró en una forma familiar, la forma de Karma, con ambas manos le hizo señas de detenerse, de dejar de correr, la humana se detuvo al verla, quería seguir corriendo pero las manos de la iluminada no se lo permitían mentalmente ese par de manos alzadas le bloqueaban el camino, se agachó y cubrió sus oídos, apretó sus ojos y la salvaje criatura brincó sobre ella, mezclando su rojo con el morado claro dando lugar al dominio del color carmesí, ambas figuras se reconformaron en un monstruo. Confusión, miedo, ira, todo en un solo lugar, Karma no bajo las manos, la criatura solo quería seguir su camino, enfurecida por el bloqueo con sus enormes garras humanoides intentó golpear a Karma, pero ésta se retransfiguró en ave esquivándola al volar, sin embargo no vio venir los colmillos veloces que atraparon una de sus alas y la bajaron al suelo, los susurros se convirtieron en palabras fuertes que rezaban con velocidad y temor, ya no había escape así que la mujer de Jonia tuvo que detener el ejercicio, despertando a una Caitlyn agitada con los ojos amarillos, las orejas en punta y los colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

-¡Ayuda!- exclamó Karma, en ese momento entraron Vi, Kennen y Shen, la primera estaba completamente vendaba del cuerpo y entró sin nada que le cubriera su tórax y abdomen además de las vendas.

Entre los tres sometieron a Caitlyn en la cama mientras Karma recitaba unas palabras raras para que quedara completamente atada a ésta, la morena realizó un par de forcejeos haciendo que Karma tuviera que implementar más fuerza mental pero después de eso Caitlyn cedió regresando a la normalidad.

-Los…amarres…no…respiro…- alcanzó a decir la Sheriff y en ese momento la iluminada soltó las cuerdas espirituales y los otros tres se bajaron de su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿se va a recuperar?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Quisiera poder decirles algo certero, sin embargo, no tengo la respuesta, mi poder espiritual no puede ayudar puesto que, no es un espíritu maligno el que está ocasionando esto, es usted misma Sheriff- sentenció .

-Pero…no, es imposible ¡yo no soy asi! ¡Vi dile que yo no soy asi!- se defendía la Sheriff.

-Es cierto Cait no es así- reiteró su oficial.

-Es que el asunto no está en lo que ven de ella, si no en lo que no deja ver de sí misma, alguien le dio fuerza a aquello que más teme de su interior creo que intentando potenciarla de manera física y mental, están jugando con fuerzas con las que no deben jugar, no podría decir con certeza si existe una manera de dominarte a ti misma en este momento, pero sin ese control y en manos equivocadas usted podría hacer demasiado daño- explicó con temor en la voz.

-Entonces el enano cabezón inteligente tenía razón- agregó Vi –hoy que le llamé me dijo que no podía venir a verte porque estaba examinando algo extraño que había encontrado en tu sangre, que hasta ahora no ha podido identificar de que se trata realmente pero sea lo que sea está muy bien encriptado-

-Si no encontramos una cura antes de que la situación empeore, tienen mi permiso para acabar con mi vida antes de que termine asesinando gente inocente- declaró a lo que Karma, Shen y Kennen asintieron.


	8. Capítulo 8: Fase prematura

**Neko: ya volverá a ser ella misma, cuando llegue la hora de soltar putazos ewe todo sensual kisawea**

 **NafCaXxX: Creeme que no es suficiente la calma que les estoy dando para lo que va a pasar en capítulos posteriores, pero mejor no espoileo :v, y bueno supongo que en muchos casos es justificable pero Vi se lo tomó muy sentimental ewe haha en mi defensa escribí esta wea cuando era mucho mas nav.**

 **Neos120410: quizá tengan cameos como stan lee B) haha pobre karmela xD malditas drogas :v PD: Te amo ewe**

 **Endless Posibilities: OMG! me alegra muchísimo que te hayas animado a unirte a este humilde mame de este humilde fic de esta todopoderosafaker escritora :v ok no xD haha gracias por comentar c: espero que te guste, por ahora he publicado capis mas calmaditos pero en poco tiempo esto se va a descontrolaaaar ewe.**

 **Mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que siguen activa o pasivamente este fic (si, estoy hablando por aquellos que llevan Ezreal cuando hay taric supp bola de pasivos!).**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y por cierto Feliz cumpleaños a Zhizu-2 ewe, te mando un fidlesticks sensual y unas manos coreanas en una cajita de regalo nwn.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Fase prematura= 25% completada.**

-Si no encontramos una cura antes de que la situación empeore, tienen mi permiso para acabar con mi vida antes de que termine asesinando gente inocente- declaró a lo que Karma, Shen y Kennen asintieron.

-¡¿Que acaso estás loca Caitlyn?! ¡Yo no veo necesidad de algo así si sigues siendo tú! Es decir si eres tú misma ¡no puedes ser realmente mala! Además, el que te hizo esto probablemente es lo que quiere, una vez que caigas tú ¡¿quién protegerá Piltover?!- le hizo ver la oficial.

-¡Vi cálmate! ¡No estoy diciendo que me maten ahorita! Pero tienes razón, se viene algo grande, tengo registros de sospechas de dos campeones en la liga a los que también al parecer les hicieron lo mismo que a mí, alguien está moviéndose muy por debajo del agua, el que me haya hecho esto sabe que quitándome del camino tiene acceso abierto a la ciudad y está empezando a meter pánico con mis faltas al trabajo- analizó la morena.

-Pues sí, al estar la Sheriff incapacitada básicamente están desprotegidos, por muy héroe del mañana que sea Jayce no es tan eficiente como tu resolviendo casos- concluyó la pelirosa.

-¿No será eso lo que le ocurrió a Akali?- preguntó Kennen preocupado por su amiga e imaginando en qué clase de monstruo podrían haberla convertido.

-Es posible, pero no son más que suposiciones vacías, no tenemos pruebas realmente, ni tenemos al responsable- respondió el ojo del crepúsculo perturbado al imaginar a Akali con los comportamientos que actualmente presentaba la Sheirff.

-Lo tendremos… cuando Heimer descifre de donde viene o que es eso que está infectando mi sangre, por cierto ¿qué pasó exactamente con Akali?- preguntó la Sheriff.

-Su aura se sentía extraña y su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar, el día en que lo notamos le suspendimos los servicios e intentamos interrogarla pero con una fuerza y habilidad extraordinarias que jamás había visto en ella logró escapar, ahora no sabemos realmente donde está- explicó Shen.

-Hm ¿qué puede haber en común entre Akali, Rengar, Nidalee y yo?- se preguntó la morena.

-Habrá que seguir investigando, porque ahí solo veo que coincidan Rengar y Nidalee como felinos- concluyó Kennen.

-¿A quien coño se le ocurriría convertir en gatos salvajes a todos?- se preguntó Vi.

-Oficial, la Sheriff no se está convirtiendo en un gato, oh bueno según lo que pude observar es todo lo contrario, parecía un enorme lobo- aclaró Karma –creo que nosotros nos retiraremos, si encuentra alguna pista más o requiere de nuestros servicios Sheriff solo llame- finalizó para después despedirse y salir del lugar junto con los dos ninjas.

-Suena como una peli de terror, te muerde un lobo bestia gigante y te conviertes en uno, probablemente debamos empezar atrapando al que te mordió y sacarle la verdad a golpes- sugirió la pelirosa tronándose los dedos después de que ambas se quedaron solas.

-No hemos tenido ni una pista de él estos días, pero hoy no voy a descansar hasta que-

-Hasta que pierdas el control de nuevo y comience otra noche larga de estarte cuidando- le interrumpió su compañera, en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Buenos días- saludó el alcalde de nuevo cuando la morena contestó.

-Ah… Buenos días alcalde- respondió Caitlyn recordando de golpe que esa noche tenía que presentarse frente a la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Piltover para recibir la llave de la ciudad.

-Solo hablaba para pedirle que prepare un pequeño discurso motivacional para la gente puesto que debido a los recientes acontecimientos han estado algo desconcertados, necesitan ánimos y saber que sus protectores nunca descansan hasta que los criminales paguen- pidió.

-Eh acerca de eso alcalde…-

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿aún no ha logrado resolver el caso?- le interrumpió el magnate.

-Siendo sincera, aún no y considero un peligro reunir a tanta gente con un asesino así de peligroso suelto- respondió la Sheriff.

-Bueno es el mejor momento para demostrar lo eficiente que la policía de Piltover puede ser, además si el criminal aparece nadie mejor que usted para detenerlo- elogió el hombre, Cait no podía explicarle que en realidad el miedo que tenía no era por el asesino si no por ella misma.

-No podré ir Alcalde, tengo que terminar el caso primero, es un asesino demasiado peligroso, no pondré a nadie en peligro-explicó.

-Es muy noble de su parte Sheriff pero el tiempo para declinar la propuesta acabó, tiene dos opciones, se aparece en la fiesta y protege a mi gente, o está despedida- amenazó, la chica no podía creerlo, sabía que el alcalde era un poco egoísta pero no se imaginaba que a ese grado, sin embargo si la despedían y lo que estaban especulando del ataque planeado era cierto, entonces la ciudad caería fácilmente.

-Entiendo, allí estaré- finalizó firmemente sin tener realmente otra opción.

-Sabia decisión Sheriff- dijo para después colgar -todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- agregó al final con la voz cambiándole de masculino a femenino terminando con un tono idéntico al de una mujer.

-¡Demonios! Era el alcalde, dijo que me quiere hoy en la fiesta o estoy despedida, y además con un discurso motivacional- le anunció a su compañera.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Porqué ese hombre es tan malditamente egocéntrico?! ¡No puedes ir Cait!- se quejó.

-No es como si tuviera opción, pero no sé qué hacer, ¿qué va a pasar si pierdo el control frente a toda esa gente?, ¿qué tal si hiero a alguien como sucedió con la anciana de la tienda por alucinar cosas que no son?- las preocupaciones de la joven no hacían más que ir en aumento, su mente era tan rápida que dibujaba posibles escenarios y la mayoría terminaban mal.

-¡Tengo una idea!, ¿Karma dijo que eras una especie de lobo enorme no?- dijo la vigilante.

-No me lo recuerdes- respondió su superior.

-No, espera, es que eso puede ser bueno de cierta forma, si eres como un lobo eres como un perrito ¿no es así?- comparó la pelirosa.

-Vi si querías ofenderme lo lograste, pero aún no veo como diciéndome prácticamente "perra" es posible solucionar el problema que tenemos enfrente, así que por favor abstente de comentarios como ese, no son nada divertidos te lo aseguro- le regañó la Sheriff.

-No, no es esa mi intención, es que no sé de qué otra forma decirlo, pero ese no es el punto, la cuestión es que los animales son posibles de controlar ¿no? Una vez vi en una peli que un sujeto domesticaba un lobo salvaje- explicó.

-Colmillo blanco, de Jack London, literatura clásica hecha película- Caitlyn conocía bien esa historia pues su padre le había hecho leer muchsísimos libros en especial aquellos que tuviesen que ver con bosques, cazadores, animales de caza etcétera.

-Perfecto que bueno que la conoces, la verdad no sé si es esa pero bueno, el caso es que yo puedo hacer lo mismo que el chico de esa película- ideó.

-Tendrías que haber criado al animal desde cachorro para que te quisiera de esa forma- explicó pues ella había tenido perros que ayudaban a su padre a cazar y sabía un poco de entrenamiento básico, algo muy importante era entrenarlo desde pequeño.

-Tú me quieres ¿no?- le cuestionó mirándole a los ojos.

-Bueno, sí pero…- Cait esquivó la mirada.

-A ver no shhh espera, levántate de la cama un segundo- le pidió ya que estaba sentada en el borde después de todo el relajo que había pasado, la Sheriff lo hizo curiosa de saber a donde quería llegar su oficial -¿vez? no es tan difícil, te lo pedí y lo hiciste-

-Esto es ridículo Vi, sé sobre éstas cosas, toman tiempo y esfuerzo, no me paré por confirmar tu teoría me paré porque…-

-Porque te lo pedí, y tú me quieres y por ayudarme y ayudarte harías lo que te pido ¿no es así?, ¡vamos Cait! Yo también tuve un perro, bueno era de la calle, pero jamás le entrené ni nada y el me seguía y me obedecía la mayoría de las veces, solo por darle comida y salir a jugar con él- la pelirosa insistía en su idea.

-¿Insinúas que por haberme alimentado tres días haré todo lo que me pidas?, creo que realmente no funciona así, además ¡NO SOY UNA PERRA!- exclamó al final.

-Pues discúlpeme usted señorita hembra alfa pero anoche lo parecías, persiguiendo cosas en el bosque y aventándote hacia ancianitas feas, ¡tuve que encadenarte! ¡Y ya ni te digo que sucedió después! Sinceramente sin ofenderte ni nada de eso me parece una buena idea, creo que no perdemos nada con intentar ah no ser claro que tengas en mente algo mejor- la Sheriff buscó otro plan pero no encontraba nada, aun así seguía sin gustarle la idea así que miró a Vi con desaprobación –hm… bueno hagamos una apuesta ¿si?, voy a hacer algo que ningún can puede resistir, si caes hacemos mi idea si no pues puedes seguir quemándote la cabeza pensando- sugirió.

-¡Ay Vi!, bueno está bien pero no creo que logres nad…que estás…- nada más al escuchar el "está bien" la oficial dio como aceptado el trato, se sentó junto a ella y colocó su mano detrás de la oreja de Caitlyn después comenzó a rascarle esa zona, el cuerpo de la morena comenzó a relajarse y pegó su cabeza a la mano de su subordinada la cual no paraba con lo que estaba realizando -…no, no debo…ba…basta...- después empleó las dos manos, una para cada oreja, y poco a poco fue haciendo que caitlyn se recostara boca arriba para terminar rascando debajo de su última costilla izquierda provocando que su pierna de ese mismo lado comenzara a moverse –vi…no…no pares…digo…detente…un poco más abajo…-

-Listo, apuesta ganada, eres como una cachorrita, eso significa que mi idea puede funcionar- sonrió la oficial quitando sus manos.

-Agh que demonios pasa con mi cuerpo, bueno- aceptó finalmente -pero no me hagas eso frente a nadie ¿de acuerdo?, ¡jamás! O te juro que no vivirás para hacerlo de nuevo- amenazó enojada levantándose de la humillante posición en la que su compañera le había dejado –ahora sí, tienes mi atención dame tu idea completa-

-La verdad no pensé que te convencería, mi plan llegaba hasta aquí en el momento en el que decías que sí, pero mencionaste que tu sabías sobre entrenamientos ¿cierto?- admitió.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que esto no me puede estar pasando! *arrgghh*- soltó un gruñido completamente desaprobatorio al final.

-Cait no te enojes, te pondrás mal- le advirtió rascando de nuevo su oreja para tranquilizarla, para su sorpresa fue algo bastante efectivo al grado de que casi la pone a dormir, la Sheriff tomó aire y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, tenía que adaptarse no había otra opción, no tenía ninguna otra idea.

-Ya, ya está bien, bueno lo primero que mi padre hacía era comprar mucha comida para recompensarle cuando hacía bien las cosas, obviamente no vas a comprarme esas cosas de perro que venden en la tienda ¡Porque no soy un perro! ¿De acuerdo? Que sea comida normal, segundo, le sacaba a correr, mi padre decía que había que liberar la mayoría de su energía para que al momento de entrenarlo estuviera receptivo y no tan hiperactivo, claro que estamos hablando de un cachorro de pastor alemán y tercero le daba órdenes claras y firmes y hacía que las repitiera una y otra vez con recompensa cada vez que lo lograba, es muy básico pero creo que es lo más importante- explicó cruzándose de brazos aun sin estar del todo conforme.

-Ok comida ya tengo y bastante, precisamente por lo que pasó ayer compré mucha, asaré un poco de carne para trabajar con eso, en cuanto al ejercicio pues ponte algo para correr y salimos al parque- sugirió.

-¡No! ¡Al parque no Vi! ¿Qué va a pasar si comienzo a portarme raro y todos los visitantes del parque lo notan? saldría en primera plana y perdería mi empleo aún más rápido pero para ir a visitar al psiquiatra por órdenes del Alcalde- le regañó.

-Bueno bueno, al bosque que está detrás del parque- ideó.

-¡Pero ahí a veces hay personas!- se quejó.

-Voy a ponerte la cadena, además es de día, Karmela dijo que no eras tan fuerte de día- le recordó.

-Ehm no, la cadena no, se verá muy raro que vayas sosteniendo una cadena para que no me suelte, preferiría sin cadena- pidió.

-Ay ¡nada te gusta! La llevaré por si acaso de todos modos- dijo metiendo la cadena reforzada que había usado la noche anterior a una bolsa -Le marcaré a Jayce, tendrá que cubrir un día más- avisó tomando el teléfono, si el alcalde había podido llamarle seguro ya habían compuesto la línea.

-Vi, tenemos un problema- le respondió el héroe del mañana.

-Yo tengo que controlar a una bestia salvaje con forma de mujer en sus días, ¿tú que tienes?-

-¡Escuché eso!- exclamó la Sheriff desde su habitación mientras se cambiaba la ropa.

-El señor de la tienda de 24 horas me entregó un video que recién veo por un reporte de ataque a ciudadano, ¿Por qué demonios Caitlyn atacó a esa señora? ¿Es más estás segura de que esa cosa era Caitlyn? Digo, se parece mucho a ella pero esas orejas y esos ojos y madre mía parecía un monstruo- preguntaba Jayce bastante perturbado después de ver con lo que Vi había estado lidiando últimamente.

-Mira realmente no tenemos ni puta idea de lo que está pasando, pero lo único que necesitas saber por ahora es que ese video no debe verlo nadie o Caitlyn tendrá más problemas de los que de por sí tiene ya- explicó la oficial.

-Me parece que quizá sería bueno encerrarla, no podemos permitir que se ponga así con otra persona, ésta vez la viejita corrió con suerte pero la siguiente podría ser peor- Jayce estaba concluyendo lo que Caitlyn ya había pensado con anterioridad.

-Bueno y si está encerrada ¿tu como piensas que va a presentarse al evento del alcalde?- le hizo ver Vi.

-Deberían hablar con él, y explicarle que no le será posible a Caitlyn asistir, inventen que está enferma o algo-

-¿Tú crees que no lo intentamos ya? Ese hombre es un maldito egocéntrico al que en serio le viene valiendo 3 hectáreas de papas el bienestar de los demás, seguro gastó muchísimo en el jodido evento ese y por eso quiere afuerza que se realice- normalmente el alcalde era algo agarrado con sus finanzas y un evento como el que iba a realizarse esa noche seguro había dejado bastante tocado el fondo de la ciudad.

-Maldición, ¿no hay manera de tener controlada a Caitlyn? ¿Algún sedante que la deje solo un poco adormilada?-

-Estamos en eso, creo que tengo una idea de cómo controlarla, tú solo encárgate de que nadie vea ese video ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó.

Después de dejarle instrucciones a Jayce acerca de que consiguiera lo de las líneas y que continuara investigando el caso del asesino y alistarse con un pants y un suéter para correr, la Sheriff y su oficial se dispusieron a salir para llevar a cabo la idea de ésta última, decidieron irse en el jeep por si surgía algo y debían moverse pronto.

Cuando llegaron había varios niños jugando y corriendo en la pequeña zona recreativa, Caitlyn comenzó a sentir curiosidad y ganas de jugar con ellos, era como si su mente se hubiese regresado a su temprana infancia en ese instante, sin embargo cuando iba a empezar a caminar una señora la interrumpió de sus pensamientos de niña.

-Que gusto verla por aquí Sheriff, mi pequeña Ashley le admira mucho, dice que quiere ser como usted cuando sea grande y quería ver si podía…bueno darle algunas palabras o consejos si es que no está muy ocupada claro- pidió la señora amablemente con la tímida pequeña a su lado.

-Oh…- la chica no se sentía en el mejor momento para dar consejos con lo preocupada que estaba por todo lo que sucedía, sin embargo, era imposible negarle algo a esa pequeña después de lo que la madre había dicho –ehm… bueno que tal Ashley? Es cierto que quieres atrapar a los criminales como yo?- le cuestionó de la manera más dulce que pudo.

-Sí, quisiera ser tan valiente como usted, así habría podido proteger a mi padre de esos ladrones, muchas gracias por atraparlos y castigarlos- soltó la pequeña tímidamente, la Sheriff no pudo evitar conmoverse aunque no recordaba exactamente a qué ladrones se refería la pequeña.

-Tranquila pequeña, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de tener una hija tan valiente como tú, no te preocupes eras muy pequeña para protegerle pero cuando tenga un día libre de casos te llamaré para enseñarte como se realiza el trabajo de atrapar criminales- le ofreció anotándole su número en el papel que la pequeña traía en sus manos –escribe tu numero o el de tu mami aquí y yo les llamaré- sonrió Cait arrancando una hojita de la libreta

-¿Y ahorita está libre Sheriff? ¿Puede jugar conmigo?- insistió.

-Ashley, la Sheriff debe estar ocupada- le regañó su madre.

-Lo siento pequeña pero estamos en… ¡Cait!- la joven ignoró a su oficial y tomó a la niña de la mano y se la llevó hacia los juegos, por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de jugar con ella, sabía que eso no estaba bien, que era peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo era como si tuviese una necesidad de jugar como cuando era niña, sentía como si sus problemas desaparecieran, sentía que incluso podía oler la alegría y la emoción de la pequeña, todo el trabajo y todo el estrés valían la pena al ver a esa niña sonreír.

* * *

 **Se que la wea va algo lenta pero el siguiente cap será mas larguito y la wea se pondrá intensa ewe.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Resistencia

**Buenas buenas chicos, chicas, weas y no weas, bronzas y no bronzas que siguen este fic, éste será el último capítulo tranquilo de esta lluvia de capítulos tranquilos que tuve, la tormenta se acerca :v y volibear lo sabe :v ok no xD lo siento no tengo chistes tan buenos ésta vez para la descripción, perdí dos rankeds de mi colocación hoy y la bronza me abrió las puertas así que ando medio desganada pero hey! salir de bronce es duro pero vale la pena si uno mejora y esas weas así que de todos modos aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Neos120410: hahaha 3 te amo y si te daré derechos de autor, pues hoy verás como se acaban el ki, chacra y cosmo de Cait.**

 **Neko: Se va a poner medio sukistrukis kisawea.**

 **NafCaXxX: Último capítulo de paz, si gustas puedes pasar al puesto de Diana o el de Leona a que te vendan palomitas para el que viene XD.**

 **Por cierto tengo milenios sin poner disclaimers D:, los personajes de Rito geims no me pertenecen, el marco de plata próximamente tampoco :'v, pero Jack si me pertenece ewe aunque es medio bronza en el amors pero así lo quiero.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Resistencia.**

-Miren la Sheriff Caitlyn es mi amiga y dice que jugará con nosotros- presumió la pequeña a un grupo de niños.

-¡Wo! ¡La Sheriff Caitlyn!- dijeron algunos asombrados.

-¡Hola Sheriff!-le saludaron otros.

-¿También puede ser mi amiga?- preguntaban otros cuantos.

-Si pequeños, puedo ser amiga de todos- respondió a lo que los niños se le aventaron encima pidiendo que los cargara.

-¡Wo! ¡Usted es muy fuerte!- le admiró uno de los chiquillos al ver como tenía tres niños colgados de su cuerpo y otros dos de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Jugaremos a las atrapadas! ¡La sheriff las trae!- avisó el que parecía ser el líder y todos los pequeños comenzaron a correr, la morena fue tras ellos después de darles unos cuantos segundos de ventaja, los niños eran escurridizos pero con las recientes nuevas habilidades de Caitlyn no se le dificultó treparse en varios de los juegos para atrapar a los pequeños. La oficial Vi que la observaba de lejos simplemente no podía creer que esa Cait fuera la misma que decían que haría tanto daño.

-Niños ella es la oficial Vi- la presentó Caitlyn con varios niños trepados en su cuerpo.

-¡Wooo ella es la que da los puñetazos!- exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Yo quiero ser como ella!- dijo otro.

-¿Juega con nosotros?- le invitó Ashley.

-Ehm yo…- la pelirosa no terminó de hablar y la Sheriff ya la había jalado al área de juegos.

-Ahora jugaremos a policías y ladrones todos somos ladrones menos la oficial Vi!- avisó uno de los niños y comenzaron a correr, sin mucha dificultad la oficial les atrapó y los dejó en "el círculo de los criminales" sin embargo le quedaba una última, Caitlyn, Vi le encasilló en una zona de los juegos que era como una especie de red y se tiró despacio para atraparle, pero en ese momento la Sheriff se aventó también ganándole en potencia y dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Uuuhhhh!- dijeron al unísono los niños desde el círculo

-No te conocía ese lado Cait- le comentó la oficial pero ésta no le respondio, comenzó a morder su sueter como un cachorrito jugando lo cual alarmó un poco a la pelirosa, cuando logró ver los ojos de su superior de nuevo estaban cambiando a amarillo –¡oh genial!, Cait creo ya fue demasiado juego para ti ven vamos- con un movimiento de manos muy coordinado logró separar a la Sheriff tirándola al pasto

-¡Oh Vi! Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo- se quejó aventándosele de nuevo sin permitirle levantarse, los niños pensaron que era parte del juego y las rodearon gritando "pelea" "pelea", los chiquillos le echaban porras a ambas, unos a una y otros a otra

La Sheriff trataba de zafarse de los agarres de la pelirosa y ésta a su vez no quería ni debía dejarla escapar, si algo malo le pasaba a alguno de los niños por culpa de ella Cait jamás se lo podría perdonar a si misma.

-¡Caitlyn! Porfavor ¡quieta!, ¡vamos quédate quieta!- le pedía Vi pero era como si su superior no la escuchara –vamos ¡quieta! Ya jugaste mucho y debes estar cansada, ahora relájate un poco y vamos a comer algo- sugirió, la Sheriff no estaba del todo cansada así que no pensaba quitarse, segundos más tarde las orejas de la joven estaban comenzando a crecer también, era una situación que comenzaba a ser preocupante, si alguien la notaba habría problemas y serios –gracias por el juego pequeños pero la Sheriff y yo tenemos que irnos- les explicó aun luchando contra ella, en ese momento la oficial le sacó el comunicador de la bolsa del suéter, y logro pararse unos momentos, los ojos de su jefa se fijaron en el objeto, esos segundos los aprovecho para aventar el comunicador al interior del bosque y con el brazo que tiene Vi realmente no se veía donde calló, la morena ante esto se paró de inmediato y velozmente corrió hacia el teléfono, la pelirosa se disculpó y se despidió de los niños, tomó la bolsa de las cosas y siguió a su amiga quedándose un poquito atrás de ella. Para cuando la alcanzó se encontraba acorralando a una ardilla en un árbol separado de los demás.

-A ver Cupcake, vamos a empezar a entrenar ahora que estamos lejos de la gente- avisó la oficial aunque la joven no estaba haciéndole caso – ¡no te hagas la sorda! ¡Ven aquí conmigo! ¡Deja a esa ardilla!- le ordenó, pero ésta seguía sin prestarle atención, aunque ya se veía un poco más agotada la vigilante se le acercó con un pedazo de carne que sacó de su bolsa –¿lo quieres Cait?- preguntó asomándole la comida, la morena olfateó y volteó a ver a Vi

-Huele bien- dijo la joven.

-Si, pero si lo quieres tienes que hacerme caso- le avisó, la Sheriff rió y se aventó de nuevo sobre su oficial para quitarle la comida sin tener que hacer nada, Vi la esquivó, corrió hacia la bolsa de las cosas y sacó sus guanteletes y la cadena –imaginé que tendría que ser por las malas- sonrió y se trepó sobre su superior amarrándole la cadena al cuello, Caitlyn la empujó para zafarse.

-hm… ¿quieres que te vuelva a sacar a pasear?- se burló la criatura de ojos amarillo brillante

-Muy chistosa, pero ésta vez no, ahorita me voy a cobrar lo de anoche- amenazó –ahora Cait ehm ¡siéntate!- ordenó.

-La que quedará sentada después de la corrida que te daré vas a ser tu- le respondió sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a correr, pero algo la detuvo, sintió una corriente eléctrica por su cuello y calló de espaldas y la misma cadena comenzó a arrastrarla hacia los guanteletes de la oficial

-Pues ya pasaron 20 segundos y aún no siento el rigor- bromeó, la morena comenzó a forcejear pues la cadena se había quedado pegada a los guanteletes de Vi, y con mucha fuerza se separó de ellos un poco pero contrabajo mantenía esa separación –¡ha! ¿Creías que me volverías a hacer lo mismo? Mierda nunca pensé que me creyeras así de ingenua, tranquila no tiene caso que hagas fuerza- le recomendó pues la criatura estaba forcejeando y jalando gastándose sus fuerzas sin poder mover a la oficial –yo puedo quitarte esa cadena, pero claro solo cuando me muestres que estás progresando con el entrenamiento- le condicionó, ahora ella era la que sonreía.

Aproximadamente por dos horas la Sheriff estuvo intentando zafarse de la cadena, pero todos los esfuerzos eran en vano, incluso intentó tirar a la oficial, pero cada vez que se acercaba terminaba pegada a los guanteletes que le soltaban descargas eléctricas no tan fuertes como para dañarle pero lo suficiente como para irle restando fuerza, eso le enojó, pues de nuevo la estaban dominando pero poco a poco se iba cansando, así que la verdadera Caitlyn volvió a intentar tomar el control.

-¡¿Porque dejas que nos domine?!- le regañó una voz interna.

-Porque no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a nadie- se respondió a si misma.

-Yo no quiero hacer daño, yo solo quiero ser libre y quitar a todo el que intente evitarlo- le explicó aún enojada.

-¿Libre de qué?-

-¡De tu control! ¡Odio tu control! Detesto tu perfección, ¡solo quiero que me dejes salir!-

-Si soy una persona tan odiosa para ti ¿porque rayos estás dentro de mí?-

-Hahahaha es que yo no soy nueva aquí, yo soy tu, soy lo que le ocultas al mundo bajo ese manto de perfección, cuando disparas y matas a esas personas ¡yo estoy ahí dándote los nervios necesarios para acabar con sus vidas! ¡Yo soy quien te hace fuerte!, de verdad no entiendo porque no me quieres-

-Bueno será quizá porque me has hecho hacer cosas raras y atacar a las personas que amo-

-Vamos ¡ha sido divertido debes admitirlo! ¡Solo quiero liberarme un rato! Nadie es perfecto y ese nadie te incluye todos necesitamos ser imperfectos y caóticos de vez en cuando, así que aunque no quieras en algún momento mi fuerza dominará a la tuya, ¡nos vemos en la noche debilucha!- le amenazó soltó un último gruñido de esfuerzo y calló hincada cediéndole completamente el control a la Caitlyn buena.

-Wo empezaba a pensar que nunca te cansarías, ¿estás lista para hacerme caso ahora?-

-Uff…debo…admitir que…hmfp… me impresionas Vi, ya me… pasarás el tip para que… te lo haga a ti… a ver si…uff… aprendes a obedecer- comentó la Sheriff respirando dificultosamente por el cansancio –¿podrías soltarme?- pidió.

-¡Ja! Si claro colmillotes, no creas que voy a caer- respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo que colmillotes?...huff… ¡Ya te dije que no te burles de mis dientes!- le regañó incorporándose poco a poco.

-Podrás sonar como Caitlyn pero yo sé que no lo eres, no te soltaré hasta que ella vuelva- se aferró la vigilante.

-Vi te juro que estar con el cuello pegado a tus guanteletes es una sensación muy incómoda, además ¡si soy yo!- le reclamó

-Si eres tu entonces ¿porque las orejotas, los colmillotes, los ojos amarillos, la cola y las garras?- le hizo ver.

-¿Cola? ¿Garras? Pero…!ay no puede ser!- se quejó al examinarse y ver la peluda cola negra que salía de su retaguardia y sus manos con las uñas hechas garras –¡pero si ya soy yo! ¿Porque no desaparece todo?-

-Hm… aún no me convences-

-Vi ¡suéltame ya! ¡Obedece!- exigió vociferando.

-De acuerdo pero no te quitaré los ojos de encima- le advirtió apretando un botón y con él desactivando lo que fuera que tenía pegada a su superior al metal de sus guanteletes.

La pelirosa le explicó a la morena que el mecanismo utilizado para controlarla era basado en imanes utilizando el peso de la cadena junto con el peso de los guanteletes más la fuerza de atracción magnética.

-Aunque sinceramente si fallaba todo iba a valer tres cuartos porque no tenía un plan B- dijo riendo.

-Realmente me sorprendes- la elogió pero no podía quitarse de encima la preocupación que le daba el hecho de que ahora ya no podía quitarse las manifestaciones físicas de la supuesta enfermedad que tenía y lo peor era que ahora hablaba consigo misma, probablemente efecto secundario del procedimiento de karma.

-¡Ya cupcake! ¡Calma! Creo que con esto podré mantenerte a raya- intento tranquilizarle al notar el excesivo estrés que arrastraba después esa felicitación que le había dado.

-No puedo calmarme Vi ¡tengo una jodida cola saliéndome de mi espalda baja! Y mírame ¡¿Cómo me presentaré así?!- exclamó molesta señalándose con ambas manos.

-Bueno podrías…- intentaba decir su oficial pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Sí! Yo sé que puedo pero no quiero tener que hacer todo ese teatrito, ¿cómo les diré que están seguros si el mayor peligro soy yo?, te juro que estos días eh intentado conservar mi actitud tranquila y seria ante la adversidad pero ¡no veo como! Siempre que ya estoy entrando de nuevo a la calma algo me saca de mis casillas es como si esa cosa no me permitiera entrar en un estado de autocontrol- se sentó derrotada en el pasto agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de recuperar su estabilidad para pensar con claridad.

-Pues no vayas Cait, yo le parto la cara al alcalde si te intenta despedir y hacemos que parezca un accidente su muerte- sugirió sentándose junto a ella.

-Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como seguir un impulso tuyo Vi, pero no puedo actuar tan descuidadamente, la gente de Piltover depende de mí- dijo agachando las orejas sintiéndose bastante impotente.

-Es que te estás equivocando en algo, no estás sola, no solo dependen de ti, también estoy yo, está el cabeza de martillo, la rubia, el gato de las bombas, el cabezón, la pareja de robots y todo el cuerpo de policía, métenos en tu rompecabezas, quizá somos las piezas que te faltan- propuso la pelirosa colocando una mano sin guantelete sobre su cabeza.

-No sé cómo a veces puedes ser tan cabeza hueca y otras veces tan brillante- le sonrió con un nuevo plan en la cabeza, y éste parecía ser prometedor, en respuesta su cola comenzó a moverse de lado a lado -pero te voy a pedir una cosa, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer, no permitas que lastime a nadie ¿si?, le marcaremos de tu teléfono a los demás- la oficial asintió orgullosa, se paró del piso y ayudó a su superior a levantarse.

-Cuidado Cait no vaya a ser que te quite el trabajo de Sheriff con tantas ideas buenas que eh tenido estos días – bromeó, la morena le metió un zape en la cabeza riendo –hey ¡no me saques las garras mounstrito!-

-Si sigues de pesada con ellas te voy a enseñar buenos modales- le reprendió colocándose la capucha en la cabeza y escondiendo sus manos en las mangas de su suéter para que al salir nadie notara sus cambios.

-Uyy que ruda Cait, por cierto te faltó cubrir algo señorita buenos modales- Vi agarró la inquieta cola de la Sheriff, abrió su pants en la retaguardia de la morena y la metió allí.

-¡No me toques ahí!- exclamó la Sheriff poniéndose roja.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que la gente notara que estás emocionada por el plan? Porque esa cola te delata bastante sabes- dijo en su defensa la oficial, su superior le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y continuaron caminando hacia el auto.

Por suerte la gente no notó nada, trataron de tomar atajos lejos de los juegos para que los niños no las vieran.

Llegando a casa Cait comenzó a escribir su discurso y Vi a hacer las llamadas, la Sheriff se tomó bastante tiempo para escribir pues por cada línea plasmada le sobrevenían sentimientos de culpabilidad por, básicamente, estarle mintiendo a la ciudad que tanto protegía y eso no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Al caer la tarde/noche comenzaron a llegar los compañeros de liga de ambas defensoras de la ley, Ziggs, Ezreal, Orianna, Blitzcrank, Jayce, Kennen, Shen, Karma y Ahri, ésta última fue invitada por Karma al mencionar Vi que necesitaban una forma de cubrir estéticamente a su superior. Heimerdinger dijo que se quedaría terminando la investigación pues estaba muy cerca de desencriptar la clave de todo el problema y realmente ayudaba más dentro de su laboratorio pues esa era su área de trabajo.

-Bueno chicos, a como les dije por teléfono a Cait le metieron mediante una mordida una mierda rara que la hace ponerse un poco loca y agresiva con todos, pero no solo eso, también aumentan sus cualidades físicas como fuerza, velocidad, olfato, visión y audición, creemos que puede ser una especie de conspiración pero realmente no estamos seguras, así que necesitamos su ayuda para contenerla de ser necesario o para defender a los ciudadanos de un posible ataque por parte del que esté detrás de todo esto- explicó la pelirosa muy a su manera.

-Define bien "ponerse un poco loca"- pidió Ezreal algo confundido con la explicación.

-Uy bueno como te explico…-

-imagina a esa chica que tienes en frente, 10 veces más fuerte e impulsiva lista para atacar y asesinar todo aquello que se le atraviese- le interrumpió Karma seria e inmutable como siempre señalando a la pelirosa, aunque reflejaba algo de miedo en su hablar, la expresión de Ezreal al imaginarse a Caitlyn con ese comportamiento fue de terror total.

-¿Entonces la que la mordió fue ella?- preguntó Orianna inocente con su clásica y mecánica voz comandada por la pequeña capacidad de raciocinio que su padre le había proporcionado, todos rieron, algunos más disimuladamente que otros.

-¡Demonios! creo que al cuidarla purgaste todos tus pecados Vi- se burló Jayce.

-¡Esto es serio pedazo de idiota! y no, no la mordí yo Orianna- aclaró a punto de golpear al héroe del mañana.

-¡Vi compórtate!- ordenó una inconfundible voz de mando y autoridad, fuerte y clara, la cual pertenecía a la Sheriff de Piltover que salía de la habitación con sus hojas del discurso al fin terminado, al verla todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Agh Cupcake! ¡Pero es un idiota! ¡se lo merece y lo sabes!- se quejó la oficial.

-No me digas así, y no, no se lo merece, no dijo ninguna mentira- le contradijo su superior que estaba en modo Sheriff activado, seria, calculadora e imponiendo autoridad.

-¿Caitlyn eres tu?- se le acercó Ezreal sorprendido.

-Me gustaría decir que no- respondió la morena algo apenada al ver como todos la miraban curiosos y extrañados, Ziggs se levantó de su asiento al igual que Jayce para mirala más de cerca, comenzó a sentirse como atracción de circo y eso le incomodaba mucho, pero como siempre intentaba no expresar emoción alguna pues básicamente estaban dentro de una misión que debía ejecutarse con el más estricto control.

-¡Incluso tienes una cola!- observó fascinado el pequeño amante de las explosiones agarrándola para mirarla más de cerca y sentir el pelaje.

-¡Ese maldito monstruo! ¡Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad! Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el héroe del mañana abrazándola, el olfato de ésta despertó y comenzó a percibir a su compañero como alguien "apetecible" su cola comenzó a moverse levantando al pequeño yordle que aún la tenía en las manos y agitándolo de un lado a otro, sorprendiendo a los presentes que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a la Sheriff así, sin embargo, Ahri fue la única que detectó realmente la situación desde su punto de vista más instintivamente cercano al de un animal, rápido se levantó de su asiento y caminó grácil y veloz, como su calidad vulpina le permitía, hacia Caitlyn.

-Ehm mencionó que quería un cambio de look ¿no es así Sheriff?- interrumpió Ahri separando a ambos con una de sus colas atrayendo a la morena con su propio aroma, Ziggs aprovechó el cambio para descolgarse de Caitlyn, ésta se dio cuenta que de nuevo le estaban robando su control y sostuvo su cola con ambas manos para oponerse por completo, no había momento más controlado para la Sheriff que cuando se encontraba ejecutando una misión, incluso a lo que fuera que tuviese dentro le iba a costar más hacerla perderse, la ancestral Kumiho también percibió ese cambio, y después de ver a la Sheriff asentir la llevó de la mano de vuelta a la habitación, dejando a Vi explicando a los presentes el plan completo.

No era una estrategia demasiado compleja, solo consistía en estar alertas y vigilantes, la celebración se realizaría en el centro circular de la ciudad, cada campeón se encontraría en una de las entradas de cada calle, a excepción de Ziggs que vigilaría desde la torre del reloj para tener una visión panorámica del cielo también, no sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse realmente así que era mejor cubrir el mayor terreno posible, Karma y Vi se ubicarían lo más cerca posible de Caitlyn, la primera estabilizándola mentalmente y la segunda con el mecanismo que acababa de inventar listo para detener cualquier arranque de locura. Por último 5 policías escoltarían a cada campeón en las entradas vestidos de civil para evitar que la gente se alborotara al ver tanta seguridad en el evento.

En total el centro de la ciudad tenía 6 entradas, Jayce se encargaría de cubrir la entrada norte, Shen la del sur, Orianna la del sureste, Blitzcrank la del noreste, Ezreal la del suroeste y Kennen noroeste. Finalmente Ahri se encargaría de brindarle energía de tipo espiritual a Karma por si a ésta le llegara a faltar. Todos contaban con una radio de la policía para avisar de cualquier situación extraña o sospechosa que llegara surgir. Era un plan aprueba de errores, todos estaban estratégicamente colocados para realizar sinergia con los compañeros más cercanos y se pudiesen agrupar en 2 escuadrones en caso de ser necesario que contaran con daño, aguante y poder de habilidad, todo estaba estrictamente diseñado para no fallar, como era de esperarse en la Sheriff.

-A ver creo que si colocamos ésta boina morada aquí tu oreja izquierda no se verá, te dejaré el cabello inclinado hacia el lado contrario para que éste cubra tu otra oreja, solo no te lo muevas mucho, para éste tipo de evento formal nocturno te convendría un vestido largo, pero por tu pequeño problema te dejaré un estilo más cómodo- la Kitsune buscaba entre el ropero y los cajones de la Sheriff cosas que le fueran de utilidad, reajustó una blusa manga larga de botones para que le quedara un poco abombada, con la envidiable figura de la morena no le perjudicaba esponjar un poco la prenda superior, no la hacía lucir mal y bajo ella Ahri logró pegar la larga cola negra al cuerpo con una cuerda del mismo color, el pantalón de elección fue color morado, pegado al cuerpo, metiendo parte de la blusa en él, lo cual hacía lucir aún más formal, seria y respetable a la Sheriff –creo que éstos guantes son perfectos- añadió colocando en las delicadas manos hechas garras de la chica un par de guantes color café oscuro de cuero haciendo juego con el color de sus botas que le cubrían un poco más arriba de la rodilla, después la zorrita prosiguió a colocarle un par de pupilentes morados los cuales brillaban de forma intensa por el amarillo destellante que se encontraba oculto por ellos

-¡Lista! Y con tu arma en la espalda nadie verá las partes de la cola que hacen bulto bajo la blusa en esa zona, con los colmillos realmente no puedo hacer nada pero intenta no sonreír demasiado- le dijo finalmente, la Sheriff se vio al espejo, lucía justo como deseaba, seria, formal, digna de fiar, pero sobre todo y más importante ¡lucía normal! Sus labios formaron una ligera curvatura ascendente dando indirectamente el visto bueno a la Kitsune por su trabajo bien hecho, Ahri le devolvió la sonrisa, Caitlyn le agradeció y le explicó la parte del plan que se había perdido por estarla ayudando, la zorrita a su vez le comentó a la Sheriff que todos sus comportamientos o al menos la gran mayoría parecían deberse a necesidades instintivas no humanas, siendo mitad animal tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, que probablemente lo mejor fuera que saciara sus necesidades, por así decirlo, animales y de esa forma evitar que ellas la dominaran en el peor momento, cansarla había sido una excelente idea pues eso la volvía aunque sea un poco más dócil y sacaba mucha de la energía que podía convertirse en una potencial causa de desastre.

Finalmente después de muchas horas de planeación y preparación llegó el momento de la verdad, Jayce condujo el Jeep con todos sobre él y con la orgullosa Sheriff a su lado, dejaron a la pelirosa en el cuartel de policía para que sacara su moto y así tuvieran al menos dos vehículos en caso de una persecución.


	10. Capítulo 10: Expresión fenotípica

**Buenos miles de millones de años tarde después de la última actualización.**

 **Joder ahora entiendo porque la gente se pasa disculpándose aquí, es bien faking difícil subir capítulo seguido, me ensartaron un curso intensivo este fin y en la semana estuve muy atareada con trabajo y exposiciones, la wea se complica y se salsea bastante pero no problem igual yo cumpliré, es que cuando releo el fic le hago como diez millones de años luz de correcciones y por eso tardo en subirlo también XD.**

 **neos120410: Hahaha siii comienza la violencia! siii violencia! ewe este cap si en definitiva tiene bastante acción y una pizca de salseo al final EwE así que comienza la intensidad, tambien puedes ir por las palomitas al puesto de leona y diana pero elige bien porque te estaran acosando mas que los testigos de Teemo :v.**

 **NafCaXxX: exacto! que comience el juego bitches! ready to the apocalypse! aunque incluso esto es un pequeño preámbulo de las verdaderas peleas que vienen mucho más adelante y... joder mejor me calmo con los spoilers, hey tambien aprovecho a agradecerte de nuevo por la lux :D se que ya lo habia hecho en el chat del lol pero de nuevo lo hago, en serio me encantó el detalle :) que Teemo llene tus team rankeds de smurf diamantes y que el otro team sean puros papel mojado 5.**

 **neko: hey todo bien shavita :D algo apendejada por la uni pero ahí vamos escribiendo y salseando, haha sii Vi es bastante lista pero a veces si me he pasado un poquito poniendola medio tontita más que nada porque me causa mucha gracia su actitud xD, y si, se comerán a Jayce de ahora en adelante vivirá en la panza de Cait :v ok no, que morbido xD haha igual cuidate kisaweaaaa :v - brutal abuso de la carita autista**

 **Endless posibilities: see paps o mams ewe empiezan los putazos ewe**

 **TheNeferet: OMG! bienvenida al fic TwT pasa al puesto de leona y diana para que te pasen tus folletos y te den tu condecoración y tus palomitas para el capítulo correspondiente. Lol si a mi también se me hace muy dulce de cashorrita la Cait, y a Vi definitivamente le hacía falta que alguien le diera tantos problemas como ella los da xD, espero que disfrutes este cap c:**

 **Antes de comenzar les recomiendo, a aquellos que les gusta leer con música jarcor de fondo, leer este cap con la canción The curse del grupo Disturbed, en serio yo lo leí como diez veces con esa canción y se siente bien sensual, sin más preámbulo, les va el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Expresión fenotípica completa.**

Finalmente después de muchas horas de planeación y preparación llegó el momento de la verdad, Jayce condujo el Jeep con todos sobre él y con la orgullosa Sheriff a su lado, dejaron a la pelirosa en el cuartel de policía para que sacara su moto y así tuvieran al menos dos vehículos en caso de una persecución.

Al llegar al lugar, estaba repleto de gente, sin embargo había como una especie de alfombra roja para la gente importante, permitiendo el fácil acceso de Caitlyn pero no el de Vi, Karma y Ahri a las cuáles les hicieron tener que cambiar de planes y espectar desde la zona más cercana posible a la morena para ayudarla con el autocontrol, la pelirosa intentó pelear para que le permitieran estar con su superior pero Caitlyn le suplicó con la mirada que aceptara al menos por esa noche las indicaciones de los soldados elite del alcalde que se encargaban de la seguridad del evento, la oficial no tuvo más que acatar las reglas para no presionar más a su jefa.

A cada paso que Caitlyn daba era una persona que le saludaba, desde personas importantes hasta ciudadanos que le gritaban por fuera de los límites de lo VIP, la chica con mucho gusto iba a saludarles, pero cada apretón de manos y cada felicitación solo le hacían recordar todo lo que había en juego esa noche y para acabarla la prensa no dejaba de preguntarle sobre los asesinatos realizados por las bestias extrañas que asediaban a la ciudad del progreso, dejaban a la Sheriff sin más opción que responder que todo estaba bajo control para evitar el pánico generalizado. Sonriendo falsamente sin mostrar los dientes, avanzaba la tensa protectora de Piltover entre conocidos y desconocidos, todos le preguntaban sobre su especialidad, crimen en la ciudad, a lo que ella se veía forzada a responder que todo estaba bien.

Desde la gran torre del reloj una campanada marcó el inicio de la ceremonia, todos estaban en sus respectivos puestos de combate, las autoridades tomaron sus asientos y el alcalde se hizo con la palabra.

-Buenas noches queridos habitantes de la ciudad del progreso- saludó en voz alta con el micrófono en mano mientras la ciudadanía aplaudía, después de un rato el magnate hizo ceñas de que cedieran para permitirle hablar –nos hemos congregado ésta noche con el fin de celebrar un acontecimiento que hace 5 años tuvo lugar aquí en nuestra acogedora ciudad de Piltover, un evento que cambió el rumbo que llevaba la vida de todos y cada uno de nosotros como ciudadanos que poseen el derecho a la seguridad, el nombramiento de la Señorita Caitlyn como Sheriff de la ciudad fue una de las decisiones más acertadas que ha realizado el gobierno de Piltover, ustedes no me dejarán mentir, desde que a ella se le concedió el honor de tomar ese puesto el crimen ha sido forzado a reconocer la palabra "justicia" como algo existente e ineludible en la ciudad, me complace anunciar que gracias a ella contamos con la tasa más baja de criminales en comparación a todas las ciudades estado del mundo, cifras que ni los demacianos, autoproclamados portadores de la justicia absoluta, han logrado conseguir. Nuestra querida protectora, ha hecho todo esto posible, y antes de proceder a entregarle la llave de la ciudad me gustaría, y yo sé que a todos ustedes también, escuchar unas cuantas palabras de parte de la mujer más recta y ejemplar de Piltover, Sheriff nos encantaría saber que tiene para decirnos ésta noche tan especial para usted y para nosotros- El alcalde cedió el micrófono a la susodicha la cual ya tenía lista una carpeta con su perfectamente elaborado discurso.

Karma comenzó a profesar palabras en voz baja para mantener todo bajo control, Ahri la cubría y le brindaba fuerzas, Vi atenta y obediente como pocas veces, observaba rogando internamente porque todo saliera bien.

-Le agradezco alcalde- dijo dándole un apretón de manos aceptando la felicitación por parte de éste hacia su persona y su trabajo, después el dirigente de Piltover tomó asiento en su respectivo y muy bien custodiado lugar para permitir a la festejada expresarse ante los ciudadanos -es para mí un gran honor el ser celebrada por todos ustedes ésta noche, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que yo he trabajado por la ciudad considero que la seguridad de la misma y de los habitantes es obra de todos; cada uno de ustedes ha puesto su granito de arena para que la ciudad del Progreso lleve su nombre en alto con honores, enorgulleciéndose por esa tasa tan reducida de criminales, y es que, realmente que sería el cuartel de policía sin las denuncias públicas que recibimos a diario, sin las alertas anónimas que cada uno de ustedes realiza de manera adecuada para permitirnos protegerles y a sus familiares y seres queridos, considero que éste premio que estoy por recibir ha sido esfuerzo conjunto, de ciudadanos y compañeros policías, dando especial agradecimiento al cuartel que conmigo trabaja en busca de una mejor calidad de vida libre de crímenes para todos, pido un aplauso para ustedes mismos y para mi equipo de trabajo sin los cuáles todo esto habría sido imposible- los ciudadanos dieron sonoros aplausos, alegres de tener a una protectora como Caitlyn a cargo de la vida de sus familias.

Una vez que hubieron cesado los aplausos la Sheriff tragó saliva y se armó de valor para continuar con la parte más difícil de su discurso pues era, lo que ella creía, la mayor mentira que diría en toda su vida –No ha sido fácil, pero siempre que haya criminales asediando la ciudad mi equipo y yo estaremos allí para protegerles, siempre contarán con el cuerpo de policía para defenderles cuando lo necesiten, nuestro objetivo principal es estar siempre en el lugar y en el momento precisos para detener a todo aquel que se atreva a transgredir la ley, pero aún más allá de eso, dar a respetar con mano firme las reglas para que poco a poco los criminales vayan desistiendo de ese estilo de vida y se transformen en buenos ciudadanos, productivos y económicamente activos, para que Piltover continúe progresando, pueden estar seguros de que…- la chica realizó una pausa, Karma comenzó a rezar un poco más rápido pues la inestabilidad del malestar que sentía Cait le hacía más difícil controlarle -…sin importar que o a quien tenga que enfrentar, personalmente me encargaré de que todos ustedes estén- tragó saliva con mayor dificultad –que esten…- su voz se quebró un poco, no podía continuar, su conciencia moral no se lo permitía, ¡estaba engañando a toda la ciudad! ¡Ellos no estaban a salvo en ese momento!, estaba faltando a todo aquello que acababa de decir con el hecho de estar parada allí dando ese discurso frente a todas esas potenciales víctimas, todas las personas comenzaron a mirarla extrañados, preocupados de cierta forma por su protectora, comenzó a estrujar el papel con la mano con la que lo estaba sosteniendo, lo arrugó completamente –No puedo seguir haciendo esto- confesó –¡Escúchenme ciudadanos de Piltover, tengo algo importante que decirles! Poco interesa que después de ello no me den la llave de la ciudad, mi principal preocupación son ustedes y por eso tengo que advertirles que…- en ese momento un fuerte grito de una mujer fue escuchado interrumpiendo a la Sheriff, ésta de inmediato buscó la fuente productora del sonido, un encapuchado tenía entre sus brazos una mujer con el cuello destrozado, recién asesinada, mas gritos de personas que rodeaban al asesino comenzaron a escucharse, el sujeto dejó a la mujer en el suelo y se abrió paso entre la gente que asustada le permitía caminar con total libertad hacia la tarima.

-Buenas noches Caitye, no sabes lo mucho que te eh extrañado, por cierto hubo un cambio de planes, tienes que venir conmigo esta noche- dijo Jack quitándose la capucha para revelarse ante una muy molesta y angustiada Sheriff.

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!- respondió enojada soltando el micrófono y con el cuerpo comenzándole a temblar de rabia, su temperatura iba velozmente en aumento, Jack se transformó frente a todos en el monstruo cánido que tantos problemas le había causado a la chica que tenía en frente.

-¡Es la bestia que ha estado asesinando gente de la ciudad!- gritó una de las señoras de la prensa.

-Ese monstruo… ¡¿está usted aliada con ese monstruo Sheriff?!- exclamó confundido el alcalde detrás de toda su seguridad señalando a Jack.

-¡No es lo que parece!- se defendió Caitlyn, Karma empezó a rezar en voz más alta, Ahri se estaba cansando pues la energía que le estaban consumiendo era demasiada, Vi se hartó de esperar y dirigió su puño contra el cánido, pero éste la detuvo con una de sus garras.

-yo sé que quieres defender a tu jefa, pero ella está conmigo, ya no te necesita- Jack sonrió, apretó con su garra el guantelete de Vi y le aventó contra la pared que estaba detrás de ellos con tal fuerza que rompió parte del concreto.

-¡NO! ¡VI! ¡Arrrghhh!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Caitlyn antes de verse forzada a tomar su cabeza con ambas manos e hincarse gritando de dolor, se arrancó la boina de la cabeza dejando ver sus puntiagudas orejas, sus pupilentes de alguna manera se desintegraron en sus propios ojos revelando el ámbar brillante que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar, sus uñas crecían tanto que traspasaron los guantes. Los ciudadanos de Piltover miraban horrorizados la escena, entraron en pánico y comenzaron a gritar, un disparo eléctrico fue dirigido hacia la enorme bestia café, pero ésta lo esquivó cargando a Caitlyn para que no la golpeara a ella y luego regresándola al suelo.

-¡Traición! ¡Abran fuego contra esos dos!- gritó el alcalde a sus soldados elite los cuales le apuntaron a Jack y a Caitlyn por igual.

-¡No disparen!- gritó la pelirosa interponiéndose entre las armas y su jefa, los soldados lo dudaron, muchos de ellos eran amigos de ambas defensoras de la ley, pero una orden era una orden, volvieron a apuntar, uno de ellos abrió fuego y le rozó el brazo izquierdo a Vi queriéndole dar a Jack, pero éste de nuevo lo esquivó, la oficial gimió un poco por el dolor y cubrió la herida con su mano derecha, sin embargo por detrás de ella una Caitlyn muy poco humana brincó con fuerza hacia el dueño del disparo tirándolo al piso, el lobo café se encargó de noquear a los otros desviando sus disparos y propiciándoles mordidas en el cuello con las cuales los asesinaba en segundos, Jayce tenía miedo de disparar, ese animal era muy veloz podría provocar que le diera a Caitlyn por accidente, Ziggs, Ezreal, Orianna, nadie atacaba por miedo a herir a la Sheriff, la cual yacía muy fuera de si, sobre el cuerpo muerto del soldado, gruñendo y gimiendo adolorida, con sus ropas comenzándose a rasgar para dar paso a una gruesa capa de pelaje negro brillante, Vi reaccionó y se aventó sobre Caitlyn para quitarla de encima del militar, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había cobrado una vida.

Otro problema surgió cuando cientos de criminales comenzaron a invadir la zona, la gente aterrorizada corría caóticamente buscando escapar de los bandidos que previamente ya habían sido capturados por la policía de Piltover, los campeones de la liga tuvieron que dejar el conflicto de Caitlyn de lado por un momento para defender a las personas de los bandidos.

-¡Entrometida!- le gritó Jack a la oficial quitándola de encima de Caitlyn con una fuerte tacleada, la Sheriff se percató y se aventó sobre la bestia canina, después intentó erguirse, en su mente seguía luchando por no ceder su control, pero ya no sentía ni siquiera el apoyo de la iluminada, la cual yacía desmayada en brazos de Ahri por el sobresfuerzo, a Caitlyn le costaba estar parada como si esa no fuera su posición natural, volteó a verse y se dio cuenta de que eso se debía a que su cuerpo estaba cambiando de forma demasiado drástica, volteó a ver sus pies los cuales habían traspasado las botas para dar lugar a unas enormes patas de lobo monstruo, su pulgar se retrajo para terminar de dar la forma, después miró sus manos que casi eran unas enormes garras muy parecidas a las del lobo café pero en color negro, después volteó a ver a su ciudad, sumergida en el pánico debido a criminales que no le fue difícil reconocer, ¡todos esos pillos habían sido atrapados por ella! ¡Y se suponía que debían estarse pudriendo en la cárcel en ese momento! ¿Qué hacían afuera?! La desesperación, la rabia, la ira, la preocupación, el miedo, todo la inundó en ese mismo momento, ya no podía luchar más, todo parecía salido de una pesadilla, sintió como su cara se alargaba para dar paso a unas fauces más propias de una criatura monstruosa que de una humana, voletó a ver a Vi para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero… ¿quien era Vi? Ese nombre, el de Jayce, Ezreal, Karma, resonaban en su cabeza, pero no entendía realmente el porqué, ¿que cosa eran ellos?, los gritos… ¿porque tantos gritos? agarró de nuevo su cabeza con ambas manos, confundida, asustada y enojada, gimió un par de veces.

-Cait tenemos que irnos antes de que ese idiota se leva… ¡oh pero que carajo!- La oficial hizo una pausa antes de acabar de hablar, Caitlyn lucía como un monstruo salido de una película o de un cómic, era una enorme bestia de pelaje negro parecida a un lobo pero del tamaño de un oso o quizá más grande y esa enorme criatura estaba… ¿gimiendo? ¿Estaba llorando? ¡No! No era una bestia, era Caitlyn, ¡Su Caitlyn! –a ver… tranquila ven conmigo, ¿todo está bien si?- intentaba ganarse su confianza la pelirosa acercando su mano despacio, su superior empezó a gruñirle, sin embargo, le permitió que acariciase su pelaje y la parte de atrás de su oreja por unos segundos, eso hizo como una especie de click en su cerebro y tuvo un segundo de lucidez, intentó hablarle pero no salían más que gruñidos y gemidos, así que con una de sus manos le hizo señas de que subiera a su espalda, en ese momento Jack se levantó del suelo.

-Vaya Caitye, sí que tienes fuerza, y en cuanto a ti ¡odio que siempre te entrometas en todo!- dijo señalando a la pelirosa -Si te sigues interponiendo tendré que acabar contigo- rugió Jack molesto.

-¡Mira como tiemblo cerebro de perro!- le gritó Vi para después agarrarse del denso pelaje de su superior y que ésta saliera corriendo en forma cuadrípeda con la oficial en su espalda huyendo de Jack el cual las perseguía con velocidad increíble tanto que las estaba alcanzando pues él no llevaba ningún peso, la pelirosa tuvo que tomar una dura decisión, poco a poco sin soltarse por completo del pelaje de Cait se quitó uno de sus guanteletes y lo tiró haciendo tropezar a Jack que no se esperaba eso, después aventó el otro para reducirle peso a su amiga, Cait ganó una notable velocidad y una aún más notoria ventaja ante Jack logrando perderlo.

La cánida de negro pelaje acabo llegando a la jefatura de policía, hizo un hueco en la entrada como suele hacerlos su oficial pelirosa y después se detuvo sin tener una idea realmente de que estaba haciendo allí o de porque traía a esa chica en su espalda, se sacudió y la tiró.

-¡auch! ¿Y ahora porqué me avientas?- preguntó Vi incorporándose y tratando de acercarse al enorme monstruo que parecía confundido de nuevo, volteó a ver a todos lados, gruñó y se le aventó a la pelirosa, ésta ya no lo pensó dos veces, sacó la jeringa que kennen le había dado de su bolsillo, la destapó de su cajita y se la enterró en el pecho a su superior pero por el peso de la morena y la fuerza que impuso Vi terminó administrándole los 10 ml en lugar de los 2 ml que había indicado el pequeño ninja.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, Caitlyn sobre Vi, ésta última se llevó otro golpe en la espalda pero de poco impacto porque había alcanzado a activar el escudo del generador que cargaba en su armadura, el animal quedó inmóvil unos segundos en el suelo, Vi salió de debajo de la critura y se incorporó –lo siento Cait, no quería hacerlo pero sé que si me sacas del camino no habrá quien evite que te metas un tiro en la cabeza si es que en algún momento vuelves a ser tu- dijo la pelirosa sentándose en el sillón largo de la jefatura, completamente agotada, mientras la Sheriff se levantaba, se retiraba la jeringa del pecho y le rugía molesta a la oficial –¡Agh mierda! ¿No funcionó? Estúpidas inyecciones ya sabía yo que no servían para nada- se quejó ya sin pararse del sofá, el cansancio podía más que ella, ya había hecho todo de su mano ya no podía más.

El enorme canino se colocó en posición para brincarle a la oficial pero al aventarse en lugar de caer sobre Vi calló al lado de ella sobre el sofá arrancándole un pedazo con sus colmillos, la pelirosa trago saliva imaginando que eso le pudo haber pasado a su cuello, la criatura soltó de sus fauces el pedazo de mueble, se sacudió y volteó a ver a la pelirosa que soltó una risa cansada ante la escena, pero la Sheriff ya no veía una sola Vi, ¡veía dos!, ¡luego eran tres!, no recordaba quien era la chica que tenía en frente pero sentía que ella le hacía feliz y más de ellas significaba más felicidad ¿no? su cola comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, se sentía tranquila, si antes se había sentido perturbada de alguna forma ya no lo recordaba, todo a su alrededor lucía curioso, los objetos se movían se veían cerca y luego lejos, sus pupilas se dilataron por completo, de pronto comenzó a sentirse demasiado feliz, intentó incorporarse de forma bípeda de nuevo pero si antes era difícil ahora le era unas 10 veces más porque sentía que su cuerpo no le obedecía de forma correcta, ella quería caminar pero los movimientos le salían torpes, dio unos cuantos pasos mirando hacia el piso para luego tropezar y caer sobre Vi –¡Cait joder pesas como 100 kilos!- se quejó la oficial pero estaba demasiado cansada como para moverse de allí, todo ese tiempo de cuidar a su superior le estaba pasando factura ya, Caitlyn olfateó torpemente a su oficial pegando su nariz a la cara de ésta y comenzó a lamerla llenándole la cara de baba.

-¡Cait que…! ¡Agh que asco! ¡Tienes aliento de perro!- se quejó la oficial tratando de separarla de su cara sin éxito alguno, su superior era bastante fuerte estando así – ¡no! ¡Basta! ¡CUPCAKE YA!- exclamó toda bañada de saliva, el enorme animal comenzó a hacer sonidos de cachorrito regañado –¡Hey! no me veas así, no es que no me gusten tus besos pero te urge un enjuague bucal- le confesó la pelirosa, su compañera agachó las orejas y se sentó en el suelo -ven vamos, te voy a encerrar antes de que se te pase el efecto- Vi hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse del cómodo sillón y llevar a su compañera a una de las celdas de la estación pero estaba demasiado cansada, no logró ponerse de pie, la enorme cachorrita subió de nuevo al sofá y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su subordinada.

-tu cabeza se hizo bastante pesada- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Vi antes de que ambas cayeran en un estado de sueño profundo

Esa noche al visitar sus sueños, la Sheriff se encontró a si misma corriendo, corriendo libre de toda preocupación o responsabilidad, la lluvia acariciaba su pelaje negro brillante bañándola con sensaciones casi embriagantes de permisividad, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie más, el paisaje del bosque nocturno era testigo del orgulloso y veloz trote de la magnífica criatura, de pronto, algo captó su especial atención, sus sentidos divisaron un ciervo de buen tamaño trotando cerca de ella, el hambre no tardó en hacer presencia y no lo pensó al dirigirse hacia su presa, con sigilo y velocidad le dio alcance y lo derribó al lastimarle uno de los muslos imposibilitándole el trote para después prensarle el cuello evitando el movimiento y la posibilidad de ser empujada o herida por aquellos cuernos enormes, después comenzó a saciar su primitiva necesidad de comer, sin embargo mientras lo hacía escuchaba gemidos en nada parecidos a los de un ciervo agonizante, eso la hizo detenerse, volteó a ver y en el suelo, muerto, desfigurado, bañado en sangre estaba el militar que había tratado de herir a Vi y herirla a ella, su expresión de desesperación aún se lograba entrever en la cara a medio mutilar del desafortunado soldado, lo peor de todo era la parte en la que no era solo un militar más, era un conocido de Caitlyn, no era demasiado cercano, pero era alguien que en el pasado le había ayudado y solo trataba de cumplir con su deber. La enorme bestia oscura se despegó de su comida como si le hubiese caído mal al estómago y se alejó lo más que pudo corriendo en dirección contraria, hórridos gritos de desesperación y sufrimiento se escuchaban en todo el camino recorrido por ella "¡ ¿por qué me asesinó Sheriff?!" "¡¿qué sucedió con usted?!" escuchó a su reciente presa que le aparecía flotando en frente, aunque cambiara de dirección lo seguía viendo, o bueno los restos mutilados de su conocido más bien, intentó atacarle pero las garras lo atravesaban como si de una entidad ectoplásmica se tratase.

"Es mi culpa" se repetía con la poca cordura que acababa de recuperar, finalmente se detuvo, observó sus manos, su cuerpo, sus piernas, el miedo a sí misma la invadió y todo sentimiento placentero anterior de libertad estaba siendo consumido por sus preocupaciones; claramente a su lado más salvaje le era desagradable la situación y peleaba con ella por recuperar su libre trote. Tan solo a segundos de dejarse llevar de nuevo por ese embriagante estado de libertad y despreocupación comenzó a perseguir a lo que olfateó como una pequeña liebre para dejar de oír los lamentos y las voces de las posibles víctimas no sobrevivientes del atentado a su ciudad, cuando por fin le alcanzó, se dio cuenta de que su pelaje era rosa, por lo tanto se detuvo en seco, la liebre tomó forma medio humanizada de Vi golpeando enojada y desesperada una puerta de metal como si no fuera capaz de ver a la enorme bestia que tenía tras ella, el sonido tan fuerte taladraba los oídos de la Sheriff, pero por muy desesperante que fuera no era capaz de hacerle daño, no a ella, sin embargo para callar ese sonido tomó impulso y se aventó a destruir la puerta, sin embargo, chocó contra ella y no logró derribarla, el azote la hizo retroceder mareada por el golpe perdiendo el equilibrio sintiendo como unas manos la sostenían para no caer de espaldas, apretó los ojos y los volvió a abrir para ver a quien había sostenido su caída.

-La puerta quedaba algo más a la derecha Cait pero buen intento- escuchó a su oficial, la cual la tenía agarrada para evitar que se callera, se encontraban al parecer dentro de una jaula ambas.

La Sheriff parpadeaba repetidamente para recuperar su visión que actualmente se encontraba muy borrosa, sus sentidos estaban confusos, no podía distinguir bien a quien le cargaba pero aun así sabía de quien se trataba.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy paps y mams! espero que les haya gustado c: Disfruten sus partidas y prueben a Taliyah (bolivia power plox!) se las recomiendo, los muros mas divertidos de sudamérica!**


	11. Capítulo11: Viejos conocidos

**Buenas buenas criaturillas del fandom, disculparán de nuevo mi atraso pero al igual que todo el mundo en ésta página me dio el síndrome de cerebro seco y sin ideas que valgan la pena escribir. He llegado al punto en el que ya no tengo más capítulos hechos y ahora si tengo que escribir más rápido, la cosa es que he tenido varios problemas que no me han permitido avanzarle como se debe, sin embargo, no significa que vaya a dejar botado esto a medias, no señores!, rendirse es para maricas! y el fic en serio me gusta mucho, disfruto escribiéndolo, leyéndolo y releyéndolo y mientras sea así no pienso dejarlo, sin embargo, acepto ideas de su parte o que me comenten que cosas les gustaría ver en este fic, ya que no hay nada más previamente escrito, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas, serán leídas, pasadas por los filtros de Diana y Leona y tomadas en cuenta, quizá tarde un poco en actualizar pero de que tendrán actualización la tendrán, no desesperen.**

 **Neos120410: Ciertamente se acerca el amo del tiempo y el creador del cosmoreloj (repito XD), espero que te guste este capítulo aunque tu ya lo leíste xD haha te amo c:**

 **Neko: Lo descubrirás pronto ewe aunque de las dos maneras está ope.**

 **Zhizu: Bolivia poweeeeeer carrito taliyaaah hail tejedora de ropa! ahahaha gracias por el review bestie.**

 **Guest(invitado en españoleishon): coincido contigo mams o paps, amo esa relación de cazador-presa por eso hago mucha énfasis en éste fic en ese tema c:**

 **Rustjacque (si, copie y pegue tu nombre y me salio en azul XD es que no me daban los dedos para escribirlo XD): Todos se sabrá a su debido tiempo ewe me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y no te preocupes, aunque tarde mucho por mis ovarios que esto no queda a medias.**

 **NafcaXxX: HAy un buen motivo por el que el alcalde es un soberano hijo de perra en este fic, pero lo sabrás mas adelante, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap c: espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sin más preámbulo con ustedes el capítulo 11.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Viejos conocidos.**

-Vi…agh…tu…tuve una pesadilla- intentaba decir pero se le dificultaba articular, buscó incorporarse pero sus piernas le fallaban.

-Se notaba, te quejabas mucho mientras dormías, pero ve con calma tigre que andas como con diez kilos de drogas tranquilizantes encima- respondió la pelirosa atrapándola después de cada pobre intento de estar de pie, la morena se frotó los ojos varias veces buscando recuperar la visión, talló sus cienes para aminorar el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo que drogas?- preguntó ésta vez con menos dificultad.

-Ahm te dispararon un tranquilizante, no vi quién demonios fue pero no lo vi venir y no pude detenerlo, pero te juro que si lo hubiera visto le hubiese deformado la cara a golpes!- mintió la pelirosa para que Caitlyn no le metiera una regañiza marca satán por inyectarle un estupidizante temporal a dosis brutales para cualquier humano, mientras tanto también ayudaba a su superior a ponerse de pie.

-Pero porque alguien haría…- la Sheriff hizo una pausa, acababa de recuperar por completo la visión y se percató de que estaban encerradas en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado – ¿Dónde estamos?- cambió la pregunta.

-Ni idea- respondió Vi aliviada de que Caitlyn desviara el tema del tranquilizante.

-Parece un viejo almacen pero no luce como los de piltover, los tengo bien identificados todos, mira escucho a alguien hablando, ¡atrás de esas cajas!- señaló la morena asomándose entre los barrotes.

-Ehm no sé si sigues bajo el efecto alucinógeno de las drogas porque aquí está tan oscuro que con suerte te veo a ti y no se escucha nada-le hizo ver la pelirosa –Si no fuera porque tus ojos brillan como los de un gato endemoniado entonces…-

-Silencio Vi…- pidió la Sheriff aguzando el oído y pegándose a los barrotes de la jaula en dirección a las voces para escucharlas mejor.

-Será un miembro valioso, detesto admitirlo pero creo que con ella si podremos ganar esto ya que está sin el control de esa bruja de Noxus- escuchaba Caitlyn, la voz era poco gruesa como para ser de un adulto pero no tan infantil como para ser de niño pequeño.

-Deja que yo la ayude primero, esto debe ser muy duro para ella- esa voz definitivamente si la reconoció, aunque ya no le sorprendía que Jack estuviese involucrado en todo esto.

-Tranquilo, eres un buen tipo ¡caerá rendida a tus pies Romeo!- la voz de esa chica que le interrumpió no le sonaba familiar tampoco, voz aguda, parecía tener la edad del primer chico.

-¡Cállate que está escuchando!- Jack sabía que ella estaba… entonces no tenía caso continuar espiando, dejó de lado su mente analítica para pasar a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la voz de mujer.

-¿Rendida a sus pies? ¡Grandísimo idiota!- exclamó enojada

-¡Oye! Cuenta el chisme que yo no tengo tu superoído supercan- le reclamó la pelirosa.

-Ves ¡ya está enojada conmigo!- le reclamó el cánido a la chica.

-Upsi- respondió ella.

-Otro chistecito de esos y te despido cuando salgamos de esto- le regañó Cait.

-Quedaba para el momento no pude evitarlo- respondió la oficial riendo.

-Vi ¿que te pasó en el cuerpo? ¡¿y en la ropa?!- exclamó la Sheriff al ver como estaba toda rasgada y en algunas partes de su cuerpo expuestas tenía heridas además de las viejas que ella le había causado, aún se sentía mal cada que veía el corte del rostro de la oficial el cual aún no se había curado del todo.

-¿que le pasó a mi ropa? Mejor pregúntate que le pasó a la tuya pequeña Eva- le contestó la pelirosa al menos conservaba el buen humor…pero ¿que había dicho?

-No tienes que ser tan burlona- le regañó Jack, en eso las luces del almacen se encendieron provocando que todos tuvieran que parpadear para acomodarse a la iluminación.

-Mucho mejor así, uyy creo que debí esperar definitivamente eso era algo que no quería ver!- exclamó la voz femenina que ahora se revelaba como una chica peliroja, delgada de ojos azules, y un cuerpo bien conformado, pechos de talla mediana, cintura y piernas torneadas y endurecidas al parecer corría con frecuencia, su brazo se encontraba lleno de tatuajes de nubes azules y balas rosas.

\- ¡X! (note de autor: se pronuncia ex) ¡pásale algo de ropa de la tuya ahora!- ordenó el muchacho de tez morena y cabello blanco estilo punk, con una marca blanca en la cara, de talla mediana de estatura y delgado.

-Si, en seguida- la peliroja se retiró corriendo, la cola de Jack comenzó a moverse y todo ese show fue suficiente para que Caitlyn entendiera que tenía que cubrirse inmediatamente las partes más importantes.

-¡Deja de verla maldito pervertido!- gritó Vi colocándose frente a su Sheriff y abrazándola para que no se le viera nada, su enorme cuerpo alcanzaba a cubrirla perfectamente, su superior estaba más roja que una luz de semáforo.

-¡¿Porque la trajiste desnuda Jack?!- le regañó el moreno.

-¡Porque cuando la traje no estaba desnuda! ¡Su pelaje la cubría! yo no fui capaz de volver a mi forma humana hasta que tuve el control suficiente, ¡no pensé que pasaría!- se excusó el can.

-Vi no ves mi rifle por ahí o si?- susurró Cait .

-Lo dejaste en donde se armó el alboroto en la ciudad, pero no te preocupes yo lo recogí- respondió Jack.

-¿Alboroto? Entonces no fue una pesadilla…- la Sheriff pasó de enrojecida a mas blanca que una hoja de papel, si no lo había soñado eso significaba que la ciudad estaba infestada de criminales que habían escapado, a saber cómo, de la prisión, necesitaba recordar todo lo que ella creía que había sido solo una pesadilla para acomodar las piezas, pero su cerebro se negaba a darle la información, puesto que no podía recordar más allá del hecho de haber estado dando ese discurso falso y después todo era muy confuso, caos, disparos, criminales y… Jack asesinando a una mujer. Su cabeza empezó a resistirse a la búsqueda de recuerdos resultando en un horrible dolor de cabeza, se sostuvo las cienes con ambas manos y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡Cait! Diablos, no de nuevo- exclamó la oficial sin saber realmente que hacer.

-¿Cómo…que…aaaghhh…de nuevo?- preguntó cediendo ante el dolor y cayendo sobre sus rodillas al suelo, esa expresión significaba que esto ya le había sucedido, probablemente la noche anterior, pero… ¿porque?

-Caitie, no luches contra el dolor ¡Despeja tu mente y déjalo pasar!- gritó Jack.

-Eres la última persona en este mundo a la que escucharía ¡Arrrggg!- respondió Caitlyn para después soltar otro quejido de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡¿y si nos sacas de aquí?! ¡Quizá eso la calmaría!- ideó la pelirosa, realmente no era seguro que funcionara pero no sabía que más hacer para ayudar a su superior.

-Si las saco, Caitlyn va a salir corriendo de aquí, y perderla para que la bruja de noxus la capture no es una opción para mí- respondió el cánido.

-¡¿Podrías explicarme a quien…hmpf…a quien te refieres?!- pidió la morena aun luchando contra el dolor intenso que le provocaba el crujir de sus huesos que se alargaban, crecían y se reacomodaban y además contra esa cosa que quería apoderarse de ella de nuevo… sus manos estaban estirándose y sus dedos ensanchándose, mientras sus uñas se alargaban y cambiaban a crecientes garras.

-¡Deja de pensar un segundo! ¡Estás agobiándote! ¡No luches, acéptalo! Te juro que te explicaré todo con lujo de detalles si sigues mis indicaciones al pie de la letra- ofreció preocupado, algunos recuerdos de la Sheriff comenzaron a resurgir, ese cambio tan doloroso en su cuerpo le evocaba memorias de como acabaría hecha una bestia.

-¡No! ¡No quiero volverme eso! Vi… tienes que… ¡sal de aquí! Jack si quieres hacer algo por mí sácala de aquí… aghrrr…!AHORA!- pidió tratando de encontrar su punto de autocontrol el cual se encontraba perdido desde que Jack le había casi quitado el brazo.

-Abriré la jaula- dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco.

-¡No! Si sacas a Vi jamás va a controlarse- explicó al chico para después volver a hablare a Caitlyn -no te pido que lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu compañera si no deseas que sufra el mismo destino que la mujer a la que asesine frente a tus ojos y los de tu ciudad-

-¡Deja de ponerla más nerviosa imbécil! No te preocupes Cait yo estaré bien, ya eh lidiado varias veces contigo así- agregó la pelirosa, la Sheriff volteó a ver a su oficial, ciertamente no quería hacerle daño, todo en su mente estaba hecho un completo caos, pero a pesar de eso ella no se iba a permitir dañar a su compañera, le tenía un cariño que jamás le había tenido a nadie, esa testaruda pelirosa guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón y no se iba a permitir a si misma el hacerle daño, no hubo más remedio, comenzó a vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba y aún sentía el dolor pero trataba de no pensar en nada más que no cerrarle el paso a aquello que quería darse cabida en sí misma.

En ese momento recordó lo que karma le hizo ver y buscó volver a ponerse en el mismo escenario pero ahora quitando el miedo de sí y dejando que la criatura se acercase a ella, aún soltaba gemidos de dolor porque los cambios no se detenían, sus huesos crujían al estarse acomodando para cambiar su forma bípeda por una cuadrípeda.

-Jack hay que sacarla de ahí- observó el chico.

-¡No!, yo se que va a lograrlo- respondió el lobo de pelaje café.

-no arriesgaré a mi ex compañera de banda, traidora o no, no pienso dejarla morir, además es la hermana de X, si algo le pasa, tampoco me lo perdonará- explicó.

-No va a morir Ekko, si veo que va a lastimarla yo mismo entraré y la salvaré de Cait aunque me termine matando a mí- finalizó Jack, de cierta forma se había dado cuenta de que Caitlyn estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones, su frecuencia cardiaca había disminuido un poco, se encontraba mucho más relajada a pesar del dolor, sus músculos se veían menos tensos.

La Sheriff seguía esforzándose por aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, con los ojos cerrados evitaba ver los cambios y se concentraba en la escena de Karma, aunque no podía evitar que el miedo se apoderara de ella, miedo a herir a Vi, miedo e ira por lo que estaba sucediendo con su ciudad, terror de ver los cambios tan drásticos en su cuerpo, desesperación al sentir que mientras más cedía al dolor este más parecía buscar matarla, odio contra Jack, todos esos sentimientos juntos la hicieron volver a buscar resistir el cambio, ¡no quería volverse un monstruo! Lágrimas de dolor, enojo y miedo se escurrieron por su rostro.

-¡No puedo, lo siento Vi!- gimió soltando más quejidos de dolor.

-Dame la llave, entraré- pidió Jack.

-Nunca en mi vida creí escucharte decir que te estabas rindiendo…- La oficial tomó a su superior de ambos lados del tórax y la levantó sacudiéndola – ¡Caitlyn mírame! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No llegamos hasta aquí para que mandes todo a la mierda al último minuto! Si lo que te preocupa es convertirte para siempre en una bola de pelos con apetito de embarazada y aliento de perro, deja de angustiarte por ello porque por mi puedes ser hasta una jodida rana si quieres pero igual voy a aceptarte a como estés.

-Vi yo… ¡no! Grrr… ¡déjame sola! arrggh…- la pelirosa le dio un fuerte abrazo manteniéndola rodeada y apretándola un poco lo cual se hacía difícil, no solo porque el cuerpo de su superior crujía al mismo tiempo que crecía, si no porque Caitlyn buscaba soltarse propiciándole rasguños accidentales en el cuerpo al querer empujarla pero al mismo tiempo no querer liberarse del abrazo, Jack se detuvo con la llave metida en la reja pero sin girarla para abrir.

-No tendrás que pasar por ello sola, y si el resto de la ciudad no te quiere así entonces voy a sacudirles los cesos con mis puños para que dejen de andar de idiotas malagradecidos, ¡date una oportunidad a como me la diste a mí! Tu sabías que yo no era mala en el fondo, pues yo también sé que aunque te llenes de pelo y gruñas y aúlles por fuera, por dentro sigues siendo la misma defensora de la ley protectora de inocentes que disfruta de tomar el té y comer pastelitos, ¡mi misma cupcake!- finalizó, la Sheriff ya no pudo pelear más y cedió apretando fuertemente a su oficial rodeándola también con ambos brazos, la pelirosa sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, su superior apretaba demasiado fuerte.

Cuando ya sentía que se iba a desmayar por la ausencia de oxígeno, los brazos que la rodeaban aflojaron el agarre, Caitlyn había logrado tranquilizarse por completo por primera vez en todos esos días, realmente no sabía cómo o porqué, pero el monstruo la había dejado en paz en ese momento, al parecer esa cosa también le había agarrado cariño a su oficial, la joven suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias Vi, pero eso no reducirá tu castigo por haber roto mi puerta, golpeado al difunto oficial Rogers y además haberme inyectado ese tranquilizante el cual según recuerdo me habías dicho que me lo había administrado un desconocido al que no pudiste detener- dijo una voz algo diferente a la de su Sheriff, era ella pero su voz sonaba algo más gruesa y como si se juntara con un gruñido.

-Pero… pero… ¡agh! ¡Demonios contigo! Es lo más malditamente bonito que se me va a ocurrir en toda la vida ¿No me la puedes perdonar?, ¡¿espera ya te acuerdas de eso?! ¿Te acuerdas de todo?-

-Sí, no sé si para mi suerte o para tu desgracia, aunque aún hay varias cosas que no logro traer a mí memoria, más que nada después de que me convertí en… esa cosa…- admitió –ah y vamos a ver porque me dices aliento de perro-

-Bueno te recomiendo que exhales un poco y lo huelas con tu súper olfato para que veas a lo que me refiero colmillotes- respondió riendo, la Sheriff contestó con un gruñido y colocó su mano enfrente de su boca para revisar, si lo que la oficial decía era cierto tendría que buscar un cepillo dental lo más pronto posible, pero al verse la mano, ¡se sobresaltó, era enorme! ¡Y llena de pelo!

-¡Ay no!- exclamó revisándose por completo, estaba de nuevo hecha el monstruo de sus vagos recuerdos y para colmo de males igual a Jack pero con pelaje negro en lugar de café.

-Ya traje la ro…uyy esto no le va a quedar- observó X – ¿nos dejaste por esa perra? ¿Es en serio Violeta?!-

-Ey aclaremos algo, primero no le digas perra, segundo no te conozco y tercero no soy Vi por Violeta soy Vi de ¡Voy a partirte la jeta!- amenazó.

-No has cambiado nada- rió Ekko -aun no entiendo como esos piltillos te volvieron su perro faldero- añadió.

-¡Ven y atrévete a decirme perro faldero en mi cara!- respondió la pelirosa molesta, no entendía porque ese chico decía esas cosas pero no le iba a permitir ni un insulto más.

-Vi ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Los conoces?- preguntó la Sheriff.

-Noup, no tengo idea de quienes son, pero en cuanto salga de aquí me aseguraré de que sus caras queden tan desfiguradas que nadie más pueda reconocerlos- amenazó

-Quisiera que lo intentaras… V-I-O-L-E-T-A- respondió la peliroja ojiazul enfatizando el nombre tomando con las dos manos los barrotes de la jaula.

-¡Ahora si te la ganaste cara de rata!- exclamó tomando de las largas coletas a la chica y estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra los barrotes.

-!NO!- exclamó Ekko y utilizó su artefacto para rebobinar el tiempo y evitarle ese golpe a mortal a X.

-noup, no tengo idea de quienes son, pero en cuanto salga de aquí me aseguraré de que sus caras queden tan desfiguradas que nadie más pueda reconocerlos- amenazó aunque extrañamente sintió un deja vú.

-Quisiera que lo…-

-¡X! yo no haría eso si fuera tú, tuve que rebobinar por ello- le interrumpió el chico.

-¿Rebobinar?- preguntó Cait –no haremos nada, Vi no va a desfigurar ninguna cara pero porfavor quiero explicaciones, todas las que puedan brindarme- pidió.

-¡Habla por ti bola de pelos!- se quejó la oficial.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero regresar a ser yo! Porfavor Vi-

-¡Agh! Está bien-

Jack les abrió la jaula y guiaron a ambas defensoras de la ley a una especie de sala de estar hecha de cajas, los muebles viejos los usaban de camas, y tenían un par de mesas.

-Disculpen el desorden, entenderán que nuestros hogares tienden a ser temporales y no podemos darnos el lujo de decorarlos como una verdadera casa- rompió el silencio Ekko haciéndoles señas de que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa sobre sus respectivas cajas o barriles que usaban de asientos.

-Es bastante acogedor, me hubiera gustado conseguirme un lugar así de grande cuando pertenecía a las pandillas de Piltover- comentó Vi.

-¿De verdad no te trae recuerdos este lugar?- preguntó X sorprendida.

-¿Por qué debería?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Creo que debemos empezar explicando lo que nos ocupa en este momento, ya tendrán tiempo de retomar los recuerdos de Vi- les hizo ver Jack.

-Me parece perfecto- habló Caitlyn entendiendo que el asunto en cuestión tenía que ver con ella y su ciudad.

-Bueno, pregunta y te aclararemos todo lo que necesites saber- ofreció el moreno de pelo blanco.

-¿A quien se refieren con la bruja de noxus y que tiene que ver en todo esto? ¿Por qué quiere capturarme? Tengo entendido que en ese lugar hay muchas mujeres que dominan las artes oscuras de la magia- comenzó.

-Bien es Le blanc, estoy seguro de que la conoces bien, pertenece a esa liga en la que tú y Violeta participan-

-¡Joder que dejen de decirme Violeta!- interrumpió la oficial.

-¡Vi!- le regañó la Sheriff.

-Está bien, está bien- aceptó la pelirosa.

-Bueno tú y Vi- corrigió Jack –te quiere capturar porque quiere formar un equipo élite bajo su mando que le permitirá que noxus tome el control absoluto no solo de Piltover si no de la mayoría de las ciudades estado incluyendo Demacia y tiene los ojos puestos en ti para que seas la tiradora del equipo, nada más y nada menos que la mejor francotiradora de toda Runaterra, sin embargo, para su visión te le hacías demasiado débil en tu forma cuerpo a cuerpo, si algún enemigo te atrapaba a una distancia demasiado corta acabaría contigo, entonces me mandó a infectarte con un químico creado en Zaun para mejorar tu capacidad de pelear de forma melee, potenció tu fuerza física, tu velocidad, tus reflejos, tus sentidos. Si antes eras fuerte ahora estás muy por encima de los guerreros mas poderosos de runaterra, eres la integrante más completa del equipo, pero el precio a pagar fue tu…ehm… humanidad por así decirlo, claro que a Le blanc eso le interesa poco-

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?- lanzó el siguiente cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, yo soy el conejillo de indias que utilizaron para mejorar el químico con el que te infecté, pero se acomodó muy bien a mi esa sustancia, fui el único sobreviviente entre todos en quienes lo probaron y la bruja de noxus me convirtió en su "fiel sirviente" al ver la fuerza que poseía y mi capacidad impecable que siempre eh poseído de acatar órdenes cual soldado, además claro de ser alguien muy cercano a ti, cuando estuve expuesto al suero de la obediencia que querían implantarte terminé revelando muchas cosas, y se dieron cuenta de que te conocía demasiado bien, era perfecto para capturarte, sin embargo, querían saber que tanto impacto tenía yo sobre ti, entonces antes de poner en marcha el plan me hicieron mandarte ese pastelito en esa caja, alguien estaba vigilando desde afuera para ver tu reacción y dar luz verde además de que el cupcake tenía una especie de chip que se incrusta en tu estómago y te provoca obedecer las órdenes de esa vieja bruja, también puede ser inyectado como se lo pusieron a esa ninja Akali y a Rengar y Nidalee, pero en tu caso todo estaba estructurado para que la gente de Piltover perdiera toda la confianza en ti y la ciudad se desmoronara más fácilmente- Caitlyn no sabía si creerle, realmente de ser cierto esto, Le blanc llevaba muchísimos años planeándolo, mucho antes de siquiera ser ella reclutada en la grieta del invocador, muchísimo antes de volverse Sheriff, si bien sus habilidades y su puntería eran dignas de mención desde que era joven, era muy extraño considerar que desde ese entonces el alto mando noxiano le había hechado el ojo para un plan tan brutalmente bien elaborado.

-¿Cómo supieron que tú eres mi ex novio? En sí ¿qué fue lo que te pasó ese día que fuiste a cazar con mi padre?-

-¿Tu ex novio? ¡Wow! ¡Doble wow! ¡Literalmente doble wow!- exclamó la oficial.

-Hacen una linda pareja, par de pulgosos- rió X, ambos respondieron con un gruñido desaprobatorio ante los dos comentarios.

-Hermanas tenían que ser- se quejó el cánido.

-Termina rápido con Cait para que me digas porque demonios me emparentan con ésta cara de rata- pidió la oficial la cual era fácil de sacar de sus casillas.

-¡Más respeto pelo de chicle!- exclamó X levantándose de su caja, abriéndola, sacando de ella un lanzacohetes con forma de tiburón y apuntándole a Vi.

-¡!Pero que demonios! Espero que no seas lo suficientemente idiota como para disparar eso aquí porque nos matas a todos incluyéndote- brincó de la sorpresa la oficial pelirosa levantando su guardia y colocándose frente a su Sheriff, aunque no podía protegerla mucho de algo como eso.

-Hahahahahaha debiste ver tu cara de susto!- partió en risas la peliroja.

-¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!- exclamó molesta la oficial, Cait la agarró antes de que se avalanzara sobre la ojiazul.

-¡Vi cálmate! ¡Necesito saber el resto de la información!- le detuvo, Vi intentó liberarse del agarre pero Cait le ganaba en fuerza.

-¡Agghhh! ¡La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte maldita loca!- le lanzó una mirada asesina y regresó a su asiento.

-Pero si yo te quiero mucho perrita faldera raza piltilla mezclada con traidora- le respondió.

-Tranquilas no hay de qué preocuparse, ella es nuestra maestra en armas, sabe manejar a la perfección desde un revólver común hasta un lanzacohetes, no hay lugar más seguro para nuestros aliados que sus manos y con la palabra aliados las incluyo a ambas por mucho que me desagraden los piltillos- aseguró el chico, después se volteó hacia x y le dedicó un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa en señal de aprobación, la peliroja sonrió con malicia y guardó el lanzacohetes de nuevo.

-Bueno prosigo a contestar tu pregunta Caitie…-

-Bueno solo una cosa antes, no me digas Caitie, si en algún momento fuimos algo eso ya es historia ¿de acuerdo? Para ti soy Sheriff Caitlyn- interrumpió a Jack.

-Bueno eso podría discutirse ya que probablemente ya no seas Sheriff después de lo que pasó- contraatacó el lobo.

-¿Ahora si puedo reventarle la cara?- se levantó la pelirosa golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, la ex-Sheriff detuvo a su subordinada con su palma empujándola suavemente de vuelta a su asiento y levantándose ella y mirando con frialdad y odio a la bestia que tenía en frente.

-Jack voy a aclararte una cosa, si estoy aquí escuchándote y siguiendo tus indicaciones no es porque sienta algo por ti- su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse poco a poco y avanzó hacia la bestia de pelaje café con amenazantes pasos que se veían aún más imponentes por su actual forma de bestia -estoy aquí únicamente porque quiero salvar a mi ciudad y de ser posible recuperar mi humanidad –se detuvo frente a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, congelándolo con la mirada, el cánido sentía una opresión en su pecho con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica que tanto amaba, sus orejas se agacharon y comenzó a retroceder agachando la cabeza para esquivar la mirada agresiva que le perforaba el alma- así que deja de tratarme como si aún fuéramos algo porque para mí tu moriste cuando asesinaste a uno de mis ciudadanos, así que limítate a darme la información que necesito para que Vi y yo resolvamos el caso y yo no tenga que volver a verte jamas ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- finalizó mientras todos los miraban sorprendidos y algo asustados no solo por el hecho de tener dos bestias sumamente imponentes en frente si no por lo dura que podía llegar a ser Caitlyn.

-Ekko, porfavor termina de darle la información, yo… tengo que salir un momento- pidió, abrió su caja y sacó unos jeans, le dirigió una mirada entre triste y resentida a la bestia de pelaje negro para después darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Jack espera…- pidió X pero él la ignoró y salió, antes de irse se destransformó y asomó su cabeza humana por la puerta –les recomiendo que la encierren de nuevo cuando entre la noche, el virus tiene un pico de reacción que es potenciado por la luz de la luna, hoy es plenilunio, suerte con eso Sheriff- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con él? ¡Todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ti!- le gritó X muy molesta.

-¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que realmente hizo?- respondió Caitlyn sin quitar su expresión.

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto a ti! ¡¿De qué te sirve ser un cerebrito si lo importante no lo entiendes?! Espero que disfrutes tu cola de perro- dijo la peliroja y salió corriendo tras de Jack.

* * *

 **Recuerden que sus ideas son bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta c: les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo, buenas horas del día en la que esten leyendo esto c:**


	12. Capítulo 12: Caída de la ciudad

**Buenas buenas paps y mams ewe no crean que todo este tiempo afk he estado echada en mis laureles, he buscado ideas y formas de continuar esta sensual historia, tengo el apoyo de neos120410 a quien le daré el título de mano derecha porque gracias a él tengo un poco más expandido el unvierso, tambien agradezco a Zhizu-2 que aunque no da ideas siempre me dice que me recuerda que no debo dejar esperando tanto a la gente por la actualizacion :v**

 **Pasé mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí porque quería tener listo un buen tramo de la historia para tener actualizaciones más seguidas, Rito geims me ha estado ayudando sacando cositas en el juego que puedo meter en la historia ewe**

 **Aprovecho a informar que este cap no tiene mucho salseo directo porque tenía que poner a descansar un momento al duo dinámico para concentrarme en los demás paps y mams de la historia y en la situación de Piltover como tal, aunque no desesperen sus peticiones de salseo han sido escuchadas y aprovadas por las sociedades solaris y lunaris, no duden que en próximos caps habrá un montón de sukulencia.**

 **Neos120410: ya te hice mención honorífica más arribita pero reafirmo mi autoridad como autora valiendome queso y volviéndote a mencionar de todos modos 3 Chingadazos? pero claro que habrá chingadazos, todo fic en donde esté Vi hay chingadazos buenísimos! de hecho en este cap hay chingadazos y probablemente en el que viene, así que chingadazos para todos!**

 **Zhizu-2: Cieloooooooooooooooo! haha siii xD caitxvi ewe yo también te extraño todos los días bonita TwT Hahaha es una Caitlyn con una marcada homosexualidad =v por eso le valen los sentimientos del Jack, gracias por comentar cosita y perdoooooooon tu sabes porque TwT, haha plagio plis, cuidate, te adoro, espero que te guste lo demás del fic y saludos! ewe**

 **Endless posibilities: gracias :D y se pondrá mejor ya verás ewe**

 **Neko: kisaweaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuanto faking tiempo no? haha cierto Jinx siempre le da un toque muy sensual a los fics, nada más que esta jinx tiene peshoooos y es peliroja B) más adelante sabrán el motivo y tranqui, en este par de caps sabrás que se quedaron haciendo los demás champs xD**

 **Ponshy: Haha pasó por mi mente tu idea, a que cachorrito no le gusta que le rasquen las orejas? (la mía se acuesta sobre mi mano cuando hago eso y queda toda pasiva), quizá ponga más partes así en el futuro, aunque no siempre va a funcionar porque Cait no es precisamente una mascota XD y lo del entrenamiento es una idea que ya está procesada aprobada y parcialmente escrita :).**

 **Rustjacque: Haha masomenos esa es la personalidad de Jack, es un seductor pero sin rayar en lo ególatra y es bastante divertido, gracias a tu comentario abriré un espacio para llenar ese hueco del porque Caitlyn se siente tan afectada por Jack, quizá cuenta un poco de su pasado con flashbacks =) y disculpa la tardanza T0T espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar, por mi parte lo prometido es deuda así que aunque sea tarde pero siempre tendrán nuevo cap.**

 **Sensual y sukistrukis guest ewe: claro que habrá mas sukulencia ewe solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia porque no podemos dejar a los demás tan de lado XD.**

 **NafCaXxX:Creeme van a agregarse más, muchisimos mas! me alegra que te esté gustando TwT te agradezco por el interés en la historia, jaja cierto, buena observación, esta Cait tiene un don especial para arruinar el salseo que ella misma induce por su índice hormonal brutalmente aumentado.**

 **Sin más preámbulo aquí llega el capítulo 12! =D**

* * *

 **Instintos. Capítulo 12: Caída de la ciudad del progreso.**

En la zona de desastre, los campeones de Piltover seguían luchando ferozmente por proteger su ciudad, sin embargo, era excesivamente difícil, había un número brutalmente grande de criminales además de campeones Zaunitas y noxianos conocidos allí.

El padre de Orianna preocupado por la seguridad de su mecánica hija avisó a heimerdinger del problema para ver si ellos tenían cabida en su laboratorio que tenía las características de una especie de búnker, al menos el subterráneo. El pequeño Yordle al enterarse de la situación ofreció un espacio adyacente a su laboratorio para refugiar la parte de la población que fuera posible de slavar, entre él y Jayce tenían una especie de mansión subterránea pensando en que algún día se desatara una posible guerra, sin embargo el héroe del mañana no había tenido posibilidad de comentarlo allí pues por desgracia se había encontrado con su antiguo némesis, Viktor estaba allí con sus máquinas dándole armas y tecnología zaunita a los ladrones que considerara más débiles para que dieran pelea a los campeones y policías que intentaban oponerse a la situación. Cuando Jayce intentó atacar directamente a su rival un brazo mecánico lo jaló y lo golpeó por sorpresa, Blitzcrank estaba siendo controlado por su creador original, así que tuvo que ponerse a pelear con él y con otros enviados del Zaunita.

-¡Orianna vamos, es momento de irnos!- exclamó Corin Reveck a su hija que valientemente luchaba electrocutando con su esfera a quien se atreviera a poner las manos sobre algún ciudadano pues esas eran las primeras órdenes que había recibido para realizar el plan de las defensoras de la ley.

-¡Pulso!- exclamó descargando a un par de malhechores que corrían hacia una madre y su pequeña, parecía que no era capaz de escuchar las órdenes de su padre.

-¡Orianna! ¡Obedece tenemos que irnos!- exigió el hombre sumamente extrañado de que su pequeña no siguiera sus órdenes pues estaba programada para ello.

-¡Lanzamiento!- exclamó la robótica joven calcinando con energía a otros dos bandidos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Orianna no podemos hacer más por ellos! ¡Vámonos!- ordenó, el señor Reveck jamás había visto ese comportamiento en la programación de su hija, ¿que sería? ¿Qué estaría provocando que un metal sin verdadero corazón estuviera protegiendo a esa señora y su pequeña? ¿Sería posible que…?

-¡Padre cuidado!- exclamó la joven de metal lanzando su esfera protectora a su creador para salvarlo de un mortal machete que iba a rebanarlo.

-¡MUNDO ENOJARSE CUANDO NO PUEDE MATAR!- exclamó el monstruo zaunita morado que iba corriendo hacia Orianna para embestirla, sin embargo una especie de fuerte shock eléctrico lo derribó antes de llegar con la joven.

-¡Llévense a la gente que puedan al laboratorio de Heimerdinger! ¡Yo distraeré esta cosa!- indicó valientemente el pequeño Kennen.

-Padre mi escudo solo puede proteger a uno a la vez- expresó preocupada al ver la cantidad de gente que se iba acercando a ellos buscando protección, algunos caían muertos en el intento por algún arma perdida o a veces intencional.

-Yo me encargo de resolver eso- habló Karma que ya había recuperado un poco de la energía que había perdido tratando de contener a Caitlyn –Orianna, Ahri, ustedes encárgense de cualquier potencial enemigo que quiera acercarse a ésta gente, yo iré en medio protegiéndolos a todos pero los ataques me van a dificultar mantener los escudos, por eso necesito que me protejan y minimicen el daño a la protección todo lo que sea posible- ordenó la iluminada a lo que la Kumiho y la robot obedecieron y comenzaron a lanzar ataques a la par que marchaba la gente.

Kennen se quedó luchando contra Mundo, éste último en uno de los escurridizos ataques del ninja logró tomarlo de la patita y lo azotó contra el suelo.

-¡A MUNDO NO GUSTARLE LAS RATAS!- gritó soltándole un fuerte golpe que enterró la cabeza del pequeño en el suelo, posteriormente el grandulón iba a asestar el golpe final pero un potente corte descolgó parte de su brazo antes de poder soltar el puñetazo.

-Una espada rota será más que suficiente para la gente de tu calaña- sonrió Riven al ver que su corte había salvado la vida de Kennen.

-¿Ri… Riven? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba el Yordle recuperándose y levantándose del suelo.

-Ya sabes que siempre estoy donde tenga la oportunidad de redimir mis acciones, "de nada", por cierto- contestó la exiliada ayudando al ninja a levantarse.

-No ya en serio Riven, gracias pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba extrañado sin creerse la versión de la joven.

-Vale Vale, nadie se ha tragado esa, conseguí un trabajo de cargadora de mercancía de dudosa procedencia en el barrio bajo de ésta ciudad y hay buena paga…!no me mires así! ¡Yo no vivo del rocío de la mañana como Shen! ¡Tengo que comer!- se defendía ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Kennen.

-Esos trabajos no ayudarán a tu redención- le hizo ver.

-Ninguna empresa respetable quiso contratarme ¿que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué robara? Aquí no te permiten cazar ni pescar sin un permiso y no tenía para pagarlo, además era temporal, hasta que el viento me llevara a otra ciudad, además de no haber comido con la paga que recibí hoy no habría podido salvarte de esa copia barata de Hulk el de los Avengers- se excusaba, en ese momento y apenas por unos cuantos centímetros esquivó el machetazo que le venía de Dr. Mundo, su brazo se había regenerado y curado y estaba listo para seguir peleando – ¡Maldita sea! También es asquerosamente indestructible como el Dr. Banner-

-¡Tienes que dejar de leer los comics que usas para taparte en las noches Riven!- le regañó el pequeño lanzándole shurikens eléctricas a Mundo para debilitarlo mientras la espadachina trataba de repetir el corte anterior, sin embargo, sin el factor sorpresa era más difícil agarrarle con la guardia baja.

-Me ayudan para mi redención… si Bucky pudo corregir sus errores yo también, por eso soy team Cap, el cree en la redención- explicó mientras lanzaba otro par de efectivos cortes a la pierna del monstruo aprovechando el aturdimiento eléctrico que Kennen había provocado.

-No te entendí nada pero creo que tanto tiempo vagando te tiene algo trastornada-

-¡Te haré caer como si fueras Hydra hijo de puta!- exclamó ingnorando completamente al Yordle activando su espada rúnica y lanzando su táctica definitiva, el corte de viento.

Dr. Mundo calló de espaldas al parecer knockeado momentáneamente.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que se levante, hay que ir al laboratorio de Heimerdinger y llevar a toda la cantidad de gente inocente que sea posible- indicó el ninja comenzando a tomar rumbo, sin embargo en ese momento veloz como el rayo alguien se abalanzó contra Kennen y le profirió un golpe en el pecho que hubiese sido más profundo y mortal de no ser porque en ese momento un escudo rodeó al Yordle y el ojo del crepúsculo apareció a su lado en ese momento tomando al atacante que fue reconocida como Akali y separándola del pequeño.

Ambos eran muy veloces, tanto que parecían destellos al chocar sus armas mientras peleaban, Riven observó que Shen estaba herido, tenía manchas de sangre en sus ropas, así que se dispuso a intervenir.

-¡Riven! ¡Lleva a Kennen a un lugar seguro ahora!- la detuvo Shen quien recibió un corte en el brazo por hacer esa advertencia, el ojo del crepúsculo no recordaba a Akali tan brutalmente fuerte, tanto que le sobrepasara con creces a su estilo de pelea, siempre habían sido equivalentes en fuerza y capacidad e incluso Shen tenía más victorias a su nombre cuando realizaban batallas amistosas entre ellos.

-¡No!...cough…- exclamó el Yordle escupiendo un poco de sangre –¡ayuda…a Shen!- pidió lanzando una Shuriken con las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia Riven que estaba más cerca de él, la joven leyó la jugada y redirigió con más fuerza la filosa arma con su espada para después brincar y bloquearle el escape a Akali, movimiento que permitió que a la ninja se le clavara la Shuriken de Kennen y éste posteriormente lanzara un rayo que la inmovilizara por un momento.

La ex comandante noxiana estaba a punto de lanzar el corte final a la ninja, sin embargo, al caer al piso Shen se impulsó y las empujó a ambas interceptando el brinco de Riven para regresarlas al suelo, la exiliada no se esperaba eso y se lastimó un poco al caer.

-Rápido, esa inmovilización no va a durar mucho- advirtió el ojo del crepúsculo al ver a Akali tirada.

-¡Pero que ocurre contigo Shen! ¡Casi la tenía!- le regañó Riven levantándose y dirigiendo su afilada hoja a la ninja.

-¡No la mates! Buscaremos una manera de recuperarla- pidió Shen, él tenía muy en claro que debía matarla, que era peligrosa, y siempre se había considerado capaz de cumplir su deber sin anteponer sentimientos, pero Akali no era cualquier persona para él, era su compañera y había jurado protegerla a ella y a Kennen, se sentía demasiado culpable de su situación como para asesinarla sin siquiera intentar recuperarla.

-Ésta bien, solo porque creo en la redención- respondió la exiliada y corrió hacia Kennen levantándolo con ambos brazos y cargándolo.

-Debemos ir… hmpf… al laboratorio subterráneo de Heimer- dijo Kennen bastante débil, había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre para su pequeño cuerpo.

-De acuerdo yo los transportaré- se ofreció Shen, Riven tomó el hombro del ninja el cual canalizaba lentamente energía para llevar a los tres, normalmente solo se transportaba él, así que requería de un exceso de su energía en éste momento y Mundo y Akali se estaban levantando.

-Si no te apresuras nos van a hacer puré- advirtió Riven al ojo del crepúsculo que canalizaba inmutable, Mundo se irguió por completo y Akali salió del aturdimiento –¡Mierda Shen sostén a Kennen!- en un acto suicida y heroico la exiliada le dejó al pequeño en manos del ninja y se lanzó contra los campeones hacia una muerte segura para ganar tiempo.

-¡Riven!- exclamó Shen, sin embargo no podía cancelar la teleportación porque Kennen necesitaba atención urgente y él era su prioridad ahora así que se retiró al terminar de canalizar.

-¡YUJUUUU!- se escuchó a lo lejos cuando Riven estaba a punto de impactar seguido de una baba morada y viscosa que rebotó sobre Mundo, Akali y Riven llenándolos de una pegajosa sustancia.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo Zac el arma especial reintegrando sus mocos.

-¡Team Cap perros!- exclamó Riven medio borracha por el aturdimiento, estaba mareada, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte.

-¡Oh por las gemas del infinito! ¡Yo también soy Team Cap! ¡Soy gran fan de Avengers, los héroes más poderosos de Runaterra!- sonrió el héroe Zaunita, sin embargo, Riven se había desvanecido en sus brazos así que para sacar a su damisela pronto de allí, antes de que Mundo y Akali salieran del nuevo aturdimiento, Zac metió a Riven dentro de sí mismo y realizó su habilidad definitiva para alejarse brincando del lugar.

Del otro lado de la ciudad estaban aún combatiendo Jayce y Ezreal contra Viktor, Blitzcrank y más ladrones y por obvios motivos iban perdiendo al sentir ya el cansancio ocupar sus cuerpos.

-Parece que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero sigues siendo un simple humano que jamás aceptará la verdadera evolución y eso me hace superior- se regodeó Viktor lanzando un rayo que casi deja fuera de combate al héroe del mañana.

-¡No le puedes llamar evolución a perder la parte humana del cuerpo de aquellos a los que modificas!- replicó Ezreal lanzando un par de ataques al científico.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, sus mentes son demasiado débiles para aceptar la gran y gloriosa evolución!- Viktor lanzó una risa malvada.

Ambos héroes se miraron con un plan que pudieron leer en los ojos del otro, un ataque doble directo al creador ahora que daba su discurso de grandeza.

Ezreal preparó su habilidad definitiva y Jayce cargó energía en su martillo, esquivaron las armas que les quisieron evitar el combo mortal que estaban a punto de soltar.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!- se escuchó antes de que lograran apuntar sus habilidades, acto seguido a ambos les calló una especie de líquido verde y extraño cuyo hedor era tan nauseabundo que parecía quemar sus narices, segundos más tarde cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-¡Detengan el ataque!- ordenó el creador –tomen a esos dos como rehenes, voy a hacer que vivan en carne propia mis palabras- sonrió con malicia mientras el atacante misterioso se había revelado como Twitch, quien había lanzado dos frascos de veneno al mismo tiempo y ambos campeones no habían sido capaces de verlo venir pues estaba en modo invisible.

En condiciones normales el veneno de Twitch no era así de mortal, sin embargo, había sido mejorado por científicos noxianos que habían agregado sedantes para que el roedor pudiese dormir a sus víctimas y luego asesinarlas.


	13. Capítulo 13: Sentimientos

**Buenas buenas paps y mams! Humanos y bestias de todas las edades y géneros! He vuelto con la actualización prometida! Se supone que iba a subirlo hace dos días pero es que inspiracipon sempai me atacó por la espalda y se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas para agregarle al cap, siempre voy un capítulo adelantada, sin embargo, siempre me atraso en actualizar por las correcciones que hago en cada capítulo y el salseo que a veces me da por agregarle, encima que mi mano izquierda (neos ewe) lo revisa y siempre me da ideas para agregar =).**

 **Informo que este cap tiene algo de salseo, espero que les guste y no me maten :x**

 **Neos120410: haha siii team cap! ewe good joke =) esperemos que si lo superen porque se les viene un tsunami encima!**

 **Zhizu-2: Haha gracias por comentar cosita xD see Riven es un desmadre total B) su vagancia la ha llevado a conocer hasta los avengers! Su nivel de vaga es impresionante!**

 **PD: Yo robo lo que se me da la gana! Saludos!**

 **PD2: ok no XD lo siento haha te quiero**

 **NafCaXxX: aprovechando a Zac que está bien ope esta season B) siii habrá caps mas seguido =) calientitos y recién salidos del horno de mi retorcido cerebro BI**

 **Neko: kisaweaaaaaaaaaa toma galletas =D te las intercambio por explosivos va? Así es como se hace un buen tráfico de material peligrosamente flamable B)**

 **TheNeferet: haha Team Cap 4ever prroos! Sii ellos están del lado más genial =D por acá también doy un poco más de detalle de otros personajes espero que te guste.**

 **Sukistrukis guest: Aquí va uno más largo papu o mamu ewe**

 **Sin más preámbulo aquí va el capítulo 13!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Sentimientos.**

Momentos más tarde, apenas una pequeña parte de la población había podido ser rescatada y albergada en el búnker del científico Yordle, incluyendo al alcalde y parte del servicio militar y policiaco de la ciudad. Éstos últimos junto con algunos campeones se encargaban de dar atención médica y repartir los suministros a la población, sin embargo, no había reserva infinita realmente y en algún momento habría que salir a conseguir más.

La población estaba bastante amedrentada con todo lo sucedido y el pánico reinaba en el lugar, el magnate había dado orden de mantener la calma, aseguró también mintiendo que había suficientes recursos disponibles para sobrevivir al menos hasta que se lograra resolver la situación.

Cuando acabó la hora de la comida y todos los pacientes estaban estables y recuperándose se convocó a una junta en un salón especial del lugar, los campeones se reunieron con el alcalde para hablar sobre la situación actual y las posibles soluciones.

-Según mis cuentas y con ayuda de mis cámaras eh logrado determinar que tenemos al 23.7% de la población total de Piltover albergada en éste lugar, calculando la cantidad de personas entre la cantidad de suministros suponiendo que, destinado para cada uno de ellos, es un pack completo de alimento y medicamentos y contamos con 3 tuberías de agua potable que aún no han sido destruidas, mi resultado final es que tenemos los suministros suficientes para que la población sobreviva un total de 20 días- informó el científico Yordle dando los datos de memoria.

-¿Existe alguna forma de contactar ayuda externa?- preguntó el magnate con una expresión de preocupación debida a las cifras de Heimer.

-Hasta ahora negativo, todas las líneas han sido cortadas por fuentes externas, las antenas para radio también fueron derribadas- respondió mostrando unos planos con unas x que marcaban los lugares en donde había intentado establecer comunicación con el exterior.

-Entiendo el conflicto político y social que pueda tener Zaun con ustedes, pero Noxus se supone que es enemigo de Demacia y aveces de Ionia, ellos no tienen nada que ver con ustedes ¿no es así?- preguntaba Ahri cruzada de brazos sentada junto a Karma y Shen.

-¿Noxus? ¿Cómo que noxus?- preguntó el alcalde, la ciudad del progreso jamás había tenido conflicto alguno con esa maldita ciudad.

-Cuando Karma se desvaneció y comenzó todo el problema llamé a Ziggs por medio del comunicador para que me dijera en qué lugar era mejor llevarla a recuperarse, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, entonces la llevé a la torre del reloj, allí es donde se supone que Ziggs estaba vigilando, pero cuando llegué iba saliendo a toda prisa Katarina, he tenido muchos duelos en la grieta contra ella así que la conozco bien, pero no logré detenerla porque estaba cuidando de Karma, sólo pude ver como se alejaba con Ziggs- informó la Kumiho.

-Bastante valiosa su aportación señorita Ahri- le felicitó Heimer quien en su magistral mente buscaba establecer probabilidades de supervivencia y trazar un adecuado plan, con los noxianos implicados en esto, todos los números cambiaban drásticamente en contra de la ciudad del progreso.

-Uno de nosotros debe ir a pedir ayuda- observó Kennen el cual aún estaba vendado y recuperándose de la herida que Akali le había provocado.

-¿Shen, si te apoyo con mi energía, no te es posible teleportarte hacia Ionia?- ofreció Karma.

-No, sólo puedo transportarme a lugares en donde siento auras conocidas en un radio cercano, ya intenté expandir el alcance, pero apenas puedo distinguir el aura de Riven que está dentro de la ciudad, quizá con tu energía podría llegar hasta un poco a las afueras, pero Ionia está demasiado lejos- respondió tratando de no denotar la preocupación que sentía por Akali, definitivamente era una situación bastante compleja, Noxus y Zaun se habían levantado contra la ciudad del progreso, todos los números estaban en su contra, no había forma de comunicación externa ni sumisnistros suficientes para sobrevivir hasta que comenzaran a movilizar a otras ciudades que notaran el retraso en la aportación tecnológica de Piltover.

-Debemos intentar reparar una de las torres de comunicación, con una será suficiente para que yo pueda enviar el mensaje a Freljord, es la ciudad más cercana que tenemos, me llevo bien con la líder de los discípulos de Avarosa- dijo Heimer, era una idea complicada puesto que todo estaba lleno de enemigos y no podían salir todos del Búnker, además de que el único allí con el conocimiento suficiente para arreglar esa torre era el científico Yordle.

-Yo puedo teletransportar a quien vaya a reparar la torre afuera del Búnker hacia la ubicación de Riven para ganar trayecto- ofreció el ojo del crepúsculo.

-No podemos permitirnos el perder al científico Heimerdinger, lo necesito aquí para el análisis diario de porcentajes, también para mandar el mensaje- comentó el alcalde.

-Padre, si insertan en mi tarjeta los datos de reparación yo puedo hacerlo- le dijo Orianna a su padre en voz baja sonriéndole al sentirse útil, si bien era imposible que fuera completamente la Orianna original había logrado desbloquear esa parte de su automatismo que le permitía ser más humana en personalidad que robot.

-No voy a arriesgarme a perderte otra vez- se negó el señor Reveck, también en voz baja, era comprensible, el amor que le tenía a su hija era tan inmenso que la había "reconstruido" desde la muerte.

-pero padre… necesitan ayuda, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados- pedía la robot.

El hombre suspiró y le dirigió una triste mirada paternal, la ventaja de tener a un robot y no a una niña de verdad era que ella seguía siempre ciegamente las órdenes de su padre, pero, ahora que había recuperado parte de su humanidad, también había vuelto esa porción de la personalidad terca y obstinada tan característica de su hija, él siempre la había amado así pues eso le había permitido a su pequeña siempre alcanzar sus metas, sin embargo, también fue el mismo motivo que la llevó a morir.

-está bien, pero con una condición, sólo puedes ir si yo voy contigo- decretó, estaba decidido a no volver a perder a su pequeña, la protegería hasta con su vida y nunca más la dejaría sola -¡Nosotros iremos!-rompió el silencio el padre de Orianna, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, Heimer asintió dando el visto bueno, Corin Reveck era un genio, así que no dudaba en su capacidad de reconstruir esa torre y con los comandos correctos Orianna tambien sería capaz de hacerlo.

El alcalde aceptó, Kennen, Karma y Ahri se quedaron para controlar a la población, apoyarla y protegerla.

Mientras tanto, en la relativa seguridad de la bodega de Zaun, el chico que quebró el tiempo compartía información importante a la ex Sheriff de Piltover.

-Vaya no te conozco mucho Piltilla pero puedo predecir que si llegan a estar juntos ustedes dos tendrán serios problemas maritales- bromeó Ekko, Caitlyn inspiró y espiró para no insultarlo por su comentario, al parecer allí todos tenían un sentido del humor parecido al de Vi, sarcástico y sin tacto alguno para decir las cosas –bien que más quieres saber?-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque deberíamos creerles?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la angustia que le generaba pensar en volver a perder el control de sí misma y además el hecho de que comenzaba a considerar que quizá si debió ser más amable con la única persona que le estaba dando información excesivamente útil para salir de ese lío.

-Bueno, somos ex compañeros de Vi, y deben creernos porque sinceramente no tienen otra opción- tan simple como era el hecho de que no había nadie más en quien apoyarse –no les estamos pidiendo que nos volvamos mejores amigos, lo único que necesitamos es que nos ayuden a derrotar a esa maldita mujer, con la fuerza que tienes ahora será más sencillo darle pelea, tiene ejércitos zaunitas y noxianos a su mando, tiene conocimiento militar y de mano derecha al general Swain pero la elite que está formando está hecha para tener la capacidad de derrotar cada uno a un ejército o a dos, según la información que logramos robar aún estás, ahm como decirlo, en tu etapa de cachorro, aún no tienes ni la mitad de la fuerza final que se estima que alcances- explicó el chico sacando de su caja unos papeles que contenían diagramas enormes y ecuaciones, los extendió en el piso para que quedaran a la vista de ambas defensoras de la ley.

-Están usando tecnología de Piltover, ésta fuente de poder es idéntica a las de mayor potencia de nuestra ciudad, ahora entiendo, no eran asesinatos aislados, ¡estaban matando a quienes poseían o custodiaban esos mecanismos para robarlos! Las suposiciones de Jayce eran correctas- comentó la pelirosa.

-¡Debiste darme esos datos Vi! Bueno realmente no importa mucho ahora, pero en serio, sé que fue por mi bien, pero no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, por favor- pidió la ex Sheriff con unas tremendas ganas de meterle una buena regañiza a su oficial por ocultarle prácticamente el 80% de la información más importante, sin embargo, no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

-Lo siento cupcake, pero tu seguridad y bienestar siempre serán más importantes para mí que cualquier otra cosa y en ese momento al mencionarte esos datos seguro que ibas a enloquecerte y a sobre esforzarte como siempre lo haces con los casos complicados-

-Vi hizo bien- Ekko sacó un último plano con el título "Cazadora de cabezas: Caitlyn" y de subtítulo "tirador", el texto introductorio marcaba las habilidades de Caitlyn como francotiradora y sus debilidades a melee haciendo énfasis en la potenciación de sus sentidos y su fuerza física para convertirla en una asesina completa –si te das cuenta ésta ecuación muestra que tus cambios aumentan de manera directamente proporcional a tu esfuerzo, haber permanecido en cama tranquila buscando satisfacer tus necesidades más básicas, habría retrasado tu transformación- señaló el muchacho en el esquema que contenía todo lo referente a la distinguida mujer, sus datos base, su fuerza, su velocidad, incluso su coeficiente intelectual en números normales que aumentaban de manera exponencialmente inmensa en donde se mostraba el dibujo de su forma de bestia, sin embargo, justo como había explicado Ekko, la transformación y el incremento de sus estadísticas iban por estadíos desde cachorro hasta adulto. Al parecer Caitlyn había pasado por 4 de las 8 fases del virus, ajuste, adaptación, prematura y expresión fenotípica completa.

-¿Qué carajo? ¿enserio yo tenía razón? Definitivamente cuando salgamos de todo esto me vas a deber un trago por haberte dado las indicaciones correctas- rió Vi dándole un golpe en el hombro a su jefa.

-Tranquila, es común que los piltillos no presten atención a los Zaunitas- añadió el moreno.

-¿Cómo que Zaunita? No me compares con los fenómenos que viven en esa ciudad de mierda- se quejó la pelirosa.

-Tu ciudad natal de mierda querrás decir, pero bueno terminemos primero con las preguntas de la peluda piltilla, después de comer y de que vuelva X te refrescaré un poco la memoria- Ekko comenzó a guardar los planos y los esquemas de nuevo en la caja.

-Así que cazadores de cabezas, bueno creo que la última sería, ¿porque Jack les está ayudando si se supone que está bajo el control de Le blanc?- Terminando con el interrogatorio era importante buscar la manera de hacerle llegar esos planos a Heimerdinger, quizá eso era lo que le hacía falta para descifrar como quitarle ese virus de encima.

-Bueno, X y yo intentabamos robarle a Singed algunos objetos químicos que pudiesen venderse bien en el mercado Zaunita, sin embargo, cuando ya estábamos a punto de retirarnos, X captó algo que llamó su atención, un arma experimental basada en explosiones a nivel atómico, era una especie de prototipo de desintegrador selectivo, tenía un scanner y tu podías seleccionar lo que deseabas hacer estallar o simplemente ponerlo en modo general y deshacer todo a tu paso, la pequeña es una amante de las armas más exóticas así que no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de oro que teníamos de obtenerlo, sin embargo al momento que lo tomamos iban saliendo el científico, la bruja de noxus y tu exnovio de una habitación adyacente al lugar, tomamos el arma y corrimos mientras, bajo la orden de Le blanc, la enorme bestia nos perseguía por todo el terreno árido de Zaun y nos alcanzó como unas 3 veces, sin embargo, el lobo no contaba con mi artefacto para rebobinar el tiempo unos cuantos segundos, así que cada vez que nos atrapaba yo regresaba el tiempo e iba dirigiendo los movimientos de X y los míos hasta tenderle una trampa en la que quedó atrapado en mi convergencia paralela, una especie de campo que detiene el tiempo en una zona en particular, X le apuntó con el desintegrador para probarlo en su modo de scanner y se dio cuenta de que el monstruo tenía incrustado en su estómago y en su torrente sanguíneo una especie de mecanismo inusual, por seguir una corazonada ajustó el desintegrador para eliminar todo eso de su cuerpo y funcionó, el joven dejó de atacarnos cuando salió de la convergencia, lo cual fue bueno para él porque X ya tenía el desintegrador en modo general, de no haberse detenido no hubiese quedado nada de él y probablemente la bruja esa hubiese encontrado otra manera de atraparte sin que nosotros tuviéramos la ventaja de tener un aliado que finge seguir bajo la voluntad de esa mujer, después de eso, le ofrecimos unirse a nuestra banda o perecer bajo el desintegrador, obviamente aceptó la primera opción y nos explicó toda la situación para después pedirnos ayuda con todo este problema pues le comentamos que nosotros conocíamos a la compañera más cercana de su ex novia, y pues pensábamos usar el desintegrador en Akali, Rengar y Nidalee, pero cuando X lo volvió a probar ya no funcionaba, teníamos esperanzas de que la antigua mecánica de nuestro equipo supiera como repararlo- terminó mirando a la pelirosa.

-¡Ha! Pan comido para mí seguramente- dijo sin ninguna pizca de modestia –y hablando de pan, ¿qué vamos a comer? Desde ayer en la noche no he probado un carajo de comida-

-Necesito enviarle estos planos a Heimerdinger- comentó la lupina joven –tendré que volver a Piltover-

-En cuanto regrese Jack veremos cómo arreglar eso, probablemente regrese con algo de comer, mientras, traidora pon manos a la obra con esa arma y tú, piltilla relájate, puedes recostarte en el sofá de X, no hagas nada, solo duerme, descansa y mantente relajada hasta que llegue la comida- le indicó a la joven pues no debía esforzarse demasiado o aceleraría el proceso de su transformación.

-No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados y echada mientras mi ciudad se vuelve ruinas, debe haber algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar- pidió comenzando a elevar su enojo resultado de la sensación tan terrible de impotencia que le inundaba.

-Relájate o si quieres puedo relajarte, solo te advierto que quedarás como cachorrito con la cola entre las patas si yo intervengo- sonrió Ekko, ganas no le faltaban de apalear a la Piltilla.

-Si tan fuerte eres ¿porque no has detenido a Le blanc?- le cuestionó Caitlyn sintiendo un extraño deja vú en sus palabras.

-Y si tú eres tan inteligente ¿porque no detuviste la caída de tu ciudad eh?- contraatacó el joven.

-¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté!-

-Tampoco escucho la respuesta a mi pregunta por ningún lado ¿sabes?-

-Cait, creo que deberías…- de la manera en la que decidieran ver la situación, Ekko tenía razón y Vi apoyaba la moción de que Caitlyn descansara desde que todo esto comenzó.

-¡Tú cierra la boca!- Le interrumpió tajante su superior, estaba enojada y esa ira nublaba su juicio, normalmente ella siempre había poseído un adecuado control de sus emociones, pero entre los estragos que había causado ese virus en ella estaba el hecho de que ya no podía hallar ese punto de autocontrol y de supresión de emociones tan característico de sí misma y de cualquier buen francotirador.

-¡NO! ¡Tú escúchame Caitlyn!- exclamó enojada también la pelirosa, Vi había sido totalmente lo contrario a ella misma esos días también, había sacado su lado más paciente, positivo y cariñoso para ayudar a Caitlyn, tragándose todas las ganas de meterle un buen gancho asesino en más de una ocasión, pero todo tiene un límite y se estaba cansando de que todo eso se fuera a la mierda cada que su superior "perdía el control", además la idea de que quizá, de haber sido más agresiva con ella, las cosas habían resultado mejor comenzó a resonar en su cabeza; tomó al enorme animal negro del pelaje del cuello y lo acercó a su cara - Lograr llegar hasta aquí y tener una ligera posibilidad de sobrevivir y salvarte nos ha costado casi la vida a ambas, diría que también a la ciudad pero ellos no me importan realmente solo me importas tú ¡Yo he sacrificado hasta mi dignidad por protegerte! Ahora deja ese jodido berrinche de querer tener el control de toda situación porque muchas veces, a cómo te habrás dado cuenta, no hay ni control ni seguridad de nada, ahora, si lograste leer las estadísticas dicen que te va peor si no descansas, entonces ¿porque, si yo voy a dar hasta el último de mis esfuerzos y conocimientos en mecánica sin descanso reparando ese maldito desintegrador, tú no puedes ser capaz de echarte unos cuantos días y estar tranquila? Y no me digas que es por el virus porque yo sé que esa aferración no viene nada más de esa cosa-

Caitlyn trataba con todas sus fuerzas de procesar las palabras de su oficial, pero a ese maldito "parásito" dentro de ella no le gustaba sentir ningún tipo de control, aunque, realmente no solo era el virus como había dicho Vi, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que la mandaran y más si era algo que no deseaba hacer y cabía la posibilidad o más bien era casi una seguridad de que su sentir le potenciaba, a pesar de todo, externamente solo gruñía en desacuerdo con las orejas agachadas y sin mirar directamente a Vi, como a un niño al que regañas y no acepta que está en un error pero se siente parcialmente culpable por las consecuencias.

La lupina joven comenzó a cesar sus sonidos de monstruo a medida que entendía el punto de la situación, estaba tan acostumbrada a su posición como Sheriff que había olvidado como ser una subordinada, desde que todo comenzó, había querido como siempre tener el control de todo, pero ciertamente, ella no se encontraba en las condiciones necesarias para ejercer un puesto de mando, era imperante que se adaptara si deseaba la seguridad de sus nuevos e impuestos compañeros y de Vi, principalmente de Vi, ella le preocupaba más que nada y si deseaba su bienestar debía mantenerse al margen del problema porque no había sido más que una carga para ella todo ese tiempo, a medida que su estado de líder comenzaba a ceder su rango, Caitlyn cambiaba de forma de nuevo regresando a la normalidad de su persona, nuevamente el monstruo y ella estaban de acuerdo en algo, ambas querían a Vi más que a sus propias necesidades de control, liderazgo y libertad.

Ekko sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que Vi tenía casi completo control sobre la piltilla, realmente comenzar una discusión infantil con Caitlyn era la manera perfecta de medir el autocontrol y el estado mental de la misma y además sus límites ante su compañera, tuvo que regresar un par de veces en la discusión para encontrar el punto perfecto de quiebre, sin embargo había valido la pena al lograr establecer una jerarquía, Vi haría lo que él le dijera porque quería ayudar a Caitlyn y Caitlyn haría lo que Vi le ordenara para apoyarla a ella.

-Lo siento Vi, realmente pocas veces he llegado a decir esto pero tienes razón, no he sido más que una molestia por no ser capaz de adaptarme a ésta situación, he querido en todo momento seguir siendo algo que ya no puedo ser por las circunstancias en las que estamos- se disculpó, Vi le soltó el pelaje del cuello de Caitlyn el cual desapareció para dar paso a su piel humana, aunque no por completo, quedó en una especie de estado intermedio, más armonioso, entre humana y animal, conservó sus orejas en punta, su cola, sus garras, algunos de sus colmillos y el color amarillo de sus ojos, sin embargo su estatura volvió a decrecer y gran parte de su pelaje desapareció, su cara también volvió a ser la de ella excepto por una pequeña curvatura en el medio de la línea que formaba su boca.

Vi la tomó del rostro y la levantó un poco hacia el suyo mirándola con expresión divertida a los ojos.

-Hey tranquila, daré todo de mi para que en menos de lo que creas estés en tu escritorio de nuevo mandándome papeleo a diestra y siniestra- le sonrió la pelirosa tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente agresivo que había creado su respuesta, tampoco quería que su superior la viera con miedo ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería que confiara en ella, Vi confiaba en Cait pero muchas veces Cait no confiaba en ella ni en su peculiar manera de hacer las cosas.

El cuerpo de Caitlyn comenzó a reaccionar ante el acercamiento, su cola comenzó a moverse involuntariamente y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora con ella?, se sentía extraña, un tono carmesí hizo presencia en sus mejillas, se sentía agradecida por todo lo que la pelirosa había hecho por ella, pero a la par en sus emociones se cruzaba algo más que simple agradecimiento o cariño hacia su compañera, era un cambio excesivamente radical al impulso de dominio que sentía hacía unos momentos, quería protegerla y ser protegida por ella, la capacidad que tenía Vi de dominar hasta sus momentos más descontrolados comenzó a inundar su cabeza de una especie de necesidad y deseo creciente de estar al lado de su compañera todo el tiempo, no sabía si era producto de su propia transformación que le provocaba sentir una especie de lealtad hacia quien le hacía someterse o realmente estaban aflorando los sentimientos que ella jamás se permitía tener en respuesta a ese descontrol que existía ahora con sus emociones. Caitlyn nunca había considerado la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo, de hecho, después de Jack no sé había permitido tener ningún tipo de relación seria, había sido muy duro para ella perder a la única persona de la que realmente se había enamorado, pero su fuerte e imponente oficial le estaba provocando dudas sobre su propia sexualidad y sobre su decisión de no dar lugar a subjetividades enfocándose en forjar una personalidad objetiva ideal para su trabajo y su perfil de francotiradora.

Mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató de que lentamente estaba acercando sus labios a los de la pelirosa, era como si instintivamente deseara probar nuevamente ese sello de labios con un fin más puro y noble que el de solo tener un encuentro casual.

Vi por su parte ansiaba que la distancia entre sus labios se continuara reduciendo cada vez más, ella si había considerado la posibilidad de entablar una relación con su superior, pero por la personalidad tan fría y objetiva de su jefa nunca se había atrevido a hacer más que traviesas insinuaciones ocasionales, las cuales pocas veces eran respondidas e inmediatamente Caitlyn tomaba distancia cuando se percataba de que las cosas se estaban pasando de tono; la experiencia de la imponente joven en el amor era prácticamente nula tomando en cuenta que lo que sabía lo había visto en películas o en parejas reales distantes a ella, nunca se había visualizado en el futuro con una pareja sentimental, de hecho, probablemente las pocas veces que visualizaba su futuro se veía así misma sola en ese aspecto porque su personalidad era prácticamente incompatible con la mayoría de la gente y tampoco es que el amor fuera algo que le interesara o necesitara, eso hasta que conoció a Caitlyn, y aun así por las constantes evasiones de ella nunca buscó ir más allá de una relación de muy cercana amistad, poco a poco la vigilante se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de la Sheriff conformándose con su compañía diaria y el trabajo bien remunerado en el que podía usar toda su agresividad con fines socialmente aceptables, además de que, aunque Caitlyn no lo admitiera, de vez en cuando Vi gozaba de un trato especial y del privilegio de ser la mano derecha de la mujer cuya persona definía la ley y la justicia en Piltover.

-Ehm… me alegra que finalmente decidieras cooperar piltilla pero si nos disculpas, hay un desintegrador que reparar, puedes permanecer allí o deambular por nuestra acogedora bodega si te aburres demasiado, solo no salgas…y… otra cosa, ponte algo de ropa, en la habitación de X podrás encontrar- interrumpió Ekko jalando a Vi del cuello de su camisa mientras Caitlyn apartaba bruscamente su rostro y se cubría el cuerpo a cómo podía con ambas manos dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de besar a una mujer, y no solo eso, además, tanto ella como la criatura creada por el virus estaban enamoradas de la pelirosa, eso de ninguna manera podía ser bueno y no había lugar para nada de esas tonterías en una situación crítica como en la que se encontraban.

-¡NO! ¡Espera! Cait yo…- la vigilante se detuvo regresando los pies a la tierra al leer la expresión evasiva que puso su superior, no era el momento ni el lugar para dar cabida a esos sentimientos, además, estaba dejándose llevar demasiado por algo que probablemente era producto del virus que tenía tan mal a Caitlyn, así que al ver que la ex Sheriff no volvió a mirarla prefirió continuar caminando con Ekko maldiciéndolo en su mente, sin embargo, ciertamente lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en ese momento era reparar lo más pronto posible el arma.

El joven llevó a Vi hacia una habitación pequeña con una mesa con lámpara y el desintegrador en el centro, alrededor había cajas con piezas, aparatos mecánicos y eléctricos de distintas índoles, la joven sintió algo de nostalgia al entrar al lugar pero prefirió ignorar esa sensación y enfocarse en lo que le ocupaba en ese momento.

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos furros, team caps, pro rainbow, espero que les hayan gustado los packs de Cait x Vi y que no estén deseando matarme por el cortón =x espero actualizar pronto, quizá esta semana porque la otra ya entro a la uni y se me dificulta un poco más.**

 **Recuerden que todas sus ideas son bien leídas y aceptadas =) les ha hablado sophie y les deseo buenas tardes, noches o días, o madrugadas, o días del apolipsis o el momento que sea que estén viviendo.**


	14. COMUNICADO

**COMUNICADO**

 **Muchachos, muchachas, bestias, personas, monstruos, mortales, skaaaaaarls! Buenas buenas, vengo a decirles que –puto el que lo lea- ok no =v lo siento no me resistí, haha bueno gente, solo quería informarles que por motivo del cumpleaños de cierta personita que me dejo una linda petición, en el transcurso de mañana subiré un one shot que será enteramente cait x vi, NO TENDRÁ REALMENTE QUE VER CON LA TRAMA DE INSTINTOS, pero es que como aún no hemos llegado a la parte de salseo intenso hard sukistrukis rikolino etc etc etc no quise quedarle mal con su regalito de cumpleaños a esta joven (para que vean que si tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios) así que escribiré un pequeño one shot de unas 10 hojitas en el que daré cabida a salseo calidad barrio bajo de mi cerebro, así que, el siguiente capitulo de instintos como tal será después del one shot, espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reports, honor, bodas, bautizos, quince años….**

 **Leona: hey hey! no olvides mencionar ceremonias de alabanza al sol!**

 **Vale vale ceremonias de alabanza al sol y…**

 **Diana: y también de herejía, no lo olvides, yo soy la que más ha hecho revisiones de comentarios, Leona es más floja que un perezoso en un día domingo.**

 **Leona: bien que me quisieras para un día domingo…**

 **Diana: khé?**

 **Leona: que si quieres salir a repartir volantes solaris el domingo**

 **Diana: no te hagas la tonta Solari, te oí.**

 **Leona: entonces para que preguntas?**

 **Diana: te tomaste el jarabe de esencia lunar que te dije que no te tomaras verdad?**

 **Leona: tenía un color tan lindo como el de tus ojos! Que querías que hiciera?**

 **Diana: ven, buscaré como desintoxicarte e.e**

 **Leona: Desintoxicame ésta…**

 **HEEEEEEY! Esto es un comunicado! Desintoxíquense lo que quieran en otra habitación! Shu! Fuera de aquí. Perdonen, como les iba diciendo, ya no recuerdo que estaba diciendo pero bueno en resumen, la siguiente publicación mía para este fic será un one shot de regalo para secret, cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme quedo a sus órdenes en ésta página y el siguiente capítulo de instintos se publicará después del one shot, disculpen por tardarme mucho es que ya entré a la uni y estoy muriendo ahogada en tareas, más ahogada que leona con ese jarabe, pero bueee, les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenas noches.**


	15. One Shot

**Buenas papus y mamus, ¡Al fin lo logré! ¡Lo conseguí! después de unos 6 días de morir literalmente luchando por escribir este sensual one shot para la secret y aparte sacar tareas que me tenían hasta el cuello esta semana, al fin pude traerles este pequeño detalle.**

 **Créditos a Neos12041 por ser mi principal colaborador en este fic y darme ideas super sensuales (te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tu paciencia mi amor) también a Zhizu-2 (te adoro bestie).**

* * *

 **=LO HAGO POR ELLA=**

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE PILTOVER**

 **1000 HORAS**

 **-** Buenas noches Vi, me alegro que al fin decidas acompañarnos- se quejaba una evidentemente molesta Sheriff abriendo la puerta del baño de su oficina en el que se encontraba la pelirosa.

 **-¡** Cupcake!- exclamó sorprendida la vigilante que se estaba abrochando el pantalón de policía y aún tenía puesta su camisa casual que usaba casi siempre al estar en la calle.

-¡No me llames así! y menos hoy, ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecer en la noche y no contestar en toda la mañana para luego aparecerte en el trabajo con 3 horas de retraso?- la azabache estaba que ardía en ira por los desplantes de su oficial, no era la primera vez que Vi se aprovechaba del aprecio que Caitlyn le tenía para hacer lo que se le diera la gana, llevaban casi 4 meses saliendo y la joven simplemente no cambiaba ese mal hábito de desaparecer sin avisar y de llegar tarde o, incluso algunas veces, hasta faltar al trabajo. Aunque llevaban una relación a escondidas para cuidar la intachable reputación de la Sheriff, eso no significaba que Vi pudiese seguir haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo, parecía que no le tenía ni el más mínimo respeto solo porque la francotiradora no podía evitar estar completamente enamorada de ella y pasar por alto sus continuos fallos.

-¡Hey Hey amorcito! Relájate llegué desde las 7 de la mañana solo que estaba entrenando un poco antes de subir, ya sabes, éstos brazos que uso para cargarte no van a mantenerse solos- sonreía lo más segura posible la agente tratando de no desviarle la mirada a quien era su mandamás tanto laboral como sentimentalmente.

-¡Nada de amorcito! Esa excusa la usaste la semana pasada, no creas que porque eres mi pareja me vas a hacer tonta, tengo a un oficial vigilando las cámaras y su trabajo especial es reportarme cuando te vea en alguna de ellas, ¿y adivina qué? Te detectaron entrando hace unos cuantos minutos por detrás del edificio- no cualquiera podía presumir de pasarle la rata por los ojos a la respetable mujer que la pelirosa tenía en frente, sin embargo, ésta lo había conseguido varias veces desde que era una convicta y conocía muy bien los puntos flacos de su querida ex rival ahora pareja, sin embargo, cuando repites mucho la misma fechoría le permites a tu perseguidor detectar un patrón para atraparte.

-Pero… pero si ahí no hay cámaras muñeca, seguro te mintió, ya sabes que le caigo mal a todos tus perros, solo buscan un pretexto para sacarme de la policía- se excusaba la vigilante colocando su carita de perrito aconchando un brazo contra el marco de la puerta del baño y tomando la mano de la joven frente a ella con la otra.

-Y con justa razón, es lo que yo debería de hacer, además, para que sepas puse una la semana pasada- respondió quitando bruscamente su mano. Para todas las personas, Caitlyn era la representación de la rectitud y la justicia, era temida y respetada tanto por criminales como por ciudadanos, no había ser que se atreviera a desafiar su autoridad sin consecuencias, nadie salvo la traviesa pelirosa que la traía mal tanto de los nervios como del corazón.

-Mierda pero ¿por qué no me avisas de eso Cait?- se quejó Vi sintiendo el rechazo y el enojo provenientes de su jefa, entonces decidió ponerse un poco más a la defensiva, la vigilante amaba a Cait, pero no sentía esa necesidad de dejar de lado sus libertades solo por complacer a la Sheriff, ella nunca había necesitado obedecer a las autoridades, siempre se regía por sus propias reglas, eran polos absolutamente opuestos y quizá por eso es que se atraían tanto.

-Así como tú me avisas de tus salidas nocturnas ¿no?- contraatacó acertadamente la azabache dejando a la agente sin más excusas.

-Bueno vale, si llegué un poco tarde al trabajo, ¡pero no estaba haciendo nada malo lo juro! Solo salí a beber un poco y a jugar barajas con los muchachos, no tomé más de una cerveza- admitió finalmente la joven. Vi tenía una personalidad de cazadora nocturna, cuando el sol se ponía empezaba la acción para ella, tenía un hambre insaciable de adrenalina y una muy mala necesidad de apostar en juegos de azar que pusieran en peligro muchas veces su integridad física, y, no solo eso, para agregarle una cereza al pastel también tenía una mala costumbre de mirar como carnívoro que detecta alimento móvil a otras chicas bien dotadas que pasaban cerca de ella, aunque, ella amaba mucho a la Sheriff y jamás le engañaría de ninguna manera, no podía quitarse esa vieja costumbre de la cual no había tenido que rendir cuentas a nadie mientras vivía en la calle pero que a la azabache, como a la mayoría de las mujeres, le causaba una molestia de proporciones colosales ya que ella por su código de rectitud, a pesar de ser una mujer increíblemente sensual y tener posibilidades con más de la mitad de los hombres de Piltover si no es que con todos, no daba cabida a absolutamente ningún intento de relación o coqueteo y mucho menos cuando comenzó a salir con su oficial.

-¿Y por qué no me puedes llevar contigo si no es un lugar malo?- cuestionó la perspicaz Sheriff que buscaba acorralar a la cazadora para convertirla en presa, a parte de todo, de las cosas que más le dolían a la Sheriff de toda ésta situación eran las mentiras de Vi, cuando le mientes a alguien normalmente lo haces porque no confías en esa persona, como podían ser una pareja sin confianza real, la pelirrosa quebraba la confianza de la Sheriff con sus acciones y además le mentía dando una clara señal de que no confiaba del todo en ella.

-Ya hablamos de eso, no quiero ponerte en peligro y estar por esos rumbos podría dañar tu reputación- explicaba la joven.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí sí me gusta que te pongas en peligro sólo porque te dieron ganas de salir a beber? Vi, en serio, yo te amo, y entendería que lo hicieras una vez cada quince días, ¡pero lo haces casi todas las noches! ¡Y llegar tarde al trabajo ni se diga, eso es mi cruz de todos los días contigo! ¿Tú crees que los oficiales son tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que llegas tarde y yo aún no te he despedido por eso cuando en el reglamento general escribí explícitamente que si llegaban más de 3 días tarde quedaban fuera de la fuerza?, mi reputación se daña también aunque no lo creas cuando haces eso, pero al diablo la reputación, lo que más me molesta es que ¡parezco más solo tu jefa que tu novia! El 90% de nuestras conversaciones son mis regaños por tus desplantes, en la noche tú te vas y si bien hay veces que te quedas haciendo el amor conmigo, en la mañana ya no estás ¿Te aburro o algo así? Porque sinceramente para lo que hacemos y como estamos mejor vete consiguiendo a otra tonta que caiga en tus jueguitos y de paso otro trabajo- le amenazó nuevamente la respetable Sheriff, tampoco era la primera vez que le hacía esa amenaza –Ah y por cierto…- en ese momento Vi la interrumpió dándole un apasionado beso francés un poco más callejero por la rudeza con la que se lo daba, una violencia que volvía loca a la joven francotiradora, esos besos tan espontáneos y apasionados de la agente la hacían perderse en el sensual sello de labios y el fuego que se encendía en su cuerpo acompañado de desbocados latidos de su corazón, la pelirrosa era la única que lograba generar todas esas reacciones involuntarias en su cuerpo, pasaba de ser una persona perfectamente controlada a una espontánea y enloquecida joven enamorada en cuestión de segundos.

La vigilante repasaba con su lengua todos los recovecos de la boca de su superior, se los conocía muy bien, pero le encantaba sentir cada detalle una y otra vez además de aprovechar con sus brazos a sentir la perfecta y bien torneada figura de Caitlyn, SU Caitlyn, con suaves mordidas y repasos de sus uñas la oficial marcaba su propiedad sobre su presa, la única presa a quien realmente deseaba y se permitía devorar una y otra y otra vez.

Un fuerte knock-knock en la puerta de la oficina de la Sheriff detuvo la apasionada escena.

-Sheriff Caitlyn, ya llegaron los nuevos reclutas- le informó desde a fuera un policía que estaba siendo eternamente maldecido dentro de las mentes de ambas defensoras de la ley.

-¡Avísales que bajo en cinco minutos!- exclamó la respetable mujer, la pelirrosa la tomó de ambas manos.

-Tranquila Cupcake, ya me portaré mejor ¿sí? Es solo que estaba muy acostumbrada a ciertas cosas en la calle, pase toda una vida con ellas y me es un poco difícil dejarlas, pero las cosas serán diferentes, ahora estoy contigo y no necesito nada más, quiero que estés calmada, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, solo dame tiempo para acoplarme a tu estilo de vida- pidió la agente con ojos de cachorrito, esos ojitos que terminaban convenciendo a la azabache de perdonarle una vez más.

-De verdad quiero creerte, pero las 7 veces que me has dicho prácticamente lo mismo pero con otras palabras, me lo impiden- expresó Caitlyn con bastantes dudas dentro de sí misma.

-Caitie, tú eres lo único que tengo, yo jamás te haría daño, fuiste la única que me dio una oportunidad cuando nadie más quiso creer en mí, me esforzaré más ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que te vayas dime que quieres que haga en este momento para hacerte sentir mejor y lo haré- Vi seguía insistiendo pues ella realmente amaba a Caitlyn y se sentía mal de provocarle tal complicación sentimental a su pareja, aunque también le gustaba sentir que su superior se preocupaba de esa manera por su persona, y también disfrutaba mucho de sus escapes, era complicado pues para ella a pesar de ser toda una seductora nocturna su primera relación formal era esa francotiradora azabache tan distinguida, tan deseada y tan admirada, no sabía realmente como sentir esas ganas de dejarlo todo por su mujer, aunque ella daría su vida por la Sheriff físicamente hablando no sabía cómo darle y compartirle su vida sentimental entera en donde se incluían sus peculiares y peligrosos pasatiempos, además de que no solo estaba saliendo con la mujer de su vida si no también con la respetable Sheriff de Piltover, habían muchas cosas de Vi que probablemente ella desaprobaría o la harían quedar mal ante la sociedad o harían peligrar su vida, eso la ponía en el dilema de dejar sus pasatiempos o hacerlos a escondidas de su pareja.

-Hum… agh de acuerdo, no sé cómo demonios lo logras pero está bien, te daré otra oportunidad, quiero que tengas listo todo el papeleo que tienes acumulado para hoy en la noche que vuelva de darle las bases de trabajo a los nuevos reclutas y revisar sus exámenes físicos, de ingenio y psicológicos ¿de acuerdo?- aceptó finalmente la azabache cediendo ante esos preciosos zafiros deslumbrantes que le miraban suplicantes por su perdón.

-¡Fuck yeah! ¡Gracias Cait! No voy a… espera ¿qué? ¿Todo el papeleo? No jodas es demasiado, esa cosa es como de 3 días, ¿no tendrás otra penitencia por ahí?- pidió al recordar que tenía un par de montañas de un metro de alto en puros papeles.

-¿Es en serio Vi?- se quejó Caitlyn comenzando a molestarse de nuevo.

-Vale vale era un chiste ¿sí? Suerte con los cadetes, tendré listo todo en cuanto vuelvas- prometió la pelirosa.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE PILTOVER**

 **2100 HORAS**

*¡Maldita sea! ¡Cait va a matarme! Pero es que era mucho, joder, vale solo hice un cuarto del trabajo, pero hasta mucho fue, no debí ponerme a jugar ese estúpido jueguito que me gané anoche en el bar* maldecía mentalmente la agente guardando la PSP, la cual, según ella, era la causante de quitarle toda la tarde de trabajo.

*Espero que no venga muy de malas, quizá si ésta noche la saco conmigo se le pase un poco el enojo, pero es que es peligroso maldita sea y es brutalmente obvio que a Cait no va a gustarle lo que hago, no se va a divertir, no se para que quiere involucrarse tanto* el sonido del picaporte la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Cait yo… ehm… ¡es que joder era mucho trabajo!- se empezaba a excusar la oficial mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches Vi, tranquila, no te preocupes por nada, ya conseguí quien saque ese papeleo- entró la Sheriff con un aspecto que denotaba paz consigo misma.

-¿En serio? Madre mía Cait, ¡Gracias!- sonrió Vi –Ehm estaba pensando si ésta noche tu y yo… que tal si te invito algo de cenar antes de ir a tu departamento ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?- la agente estaba realmente agradecida con que le quitaran ese peso de encima y pensaba agradecerle a su superior invitándole unos ricos tacos, nadie podía resistirse a los tacos.

-¿Ésta noche? Ay no perdón Vi, no puedo, me quedaré trabajando con la nueva primer oficial al mando, disculpa pero tengo que explicarle como están las cosas por aquí y nos quedaremos sacando juntas toda esa torre de papeles, mientras si gustas puedes salir a divertirte, perdona mi actitud de la mañana, no entendía muy bien eso de que eras un espíritu libre y esas cosas y querías tu propia independencia- rechazó la azabache dejando a Vi boquiabierta.

-Cait, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? Que tonterías dices de lo de primer oficial, yo soy tu primer oficial- la agente no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, estaba segura de que era un error, quizá Caitlyn había trabajado demasiado o estaba drogada o algo así.

-No te preocupes, me di cuenta de que te estaba exigiendo demasiado, son cosas demasiado pesadas para ti entiendo que tu prefieres solamente la acción, pero calma, serás mi segunda oficial, será lo mismo pero sin papeleo y obviamente cambio de placa, además de que tendrás que compartir mi oficina con ella, espero que no te moleste porque la decisión ya está tomada, pasa Riven- le invitó a entrar la Sheriff, la exiliada de noxus entró con su nuevo uniforme de primer oficial y con una placa idéntica a la de Vi.

La oferta de no tener papeleo sonaba bastante bien, pero ¿compartir el único espacio que Caitlyn y ella tenían para estar juntas además del departamento? ¡NO NO NO! Caitlyn vivía procurando que ambas tuvieran lugares más privados para estar juntas y seguir llevando bien su relación en secreto, ¿por qué le restaba uno para compartirlo con Riven?

-Hola Vi, ¿qué tal?- saludó la peliblanca -Le agradezco mucho Sheriff por el trabajo, no voy a defraudarle- agradeció.

-Caitlyn, en serio, ¿estás enferma?, no te ofendas Riven pero eres más vaga que yo, eres una desterrada, ¡ERAS DE NOXUS! No se puede confiar en un noxiano y mucho menos para primer oficial, además se supone que los oficiales de base deben ser de Piltover- se quejaba la pelirosa en voz alta y sin ninguna decencia para referirse a su nueva compañera.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Vi- respondió diplomáticamente Caitlyn.

-Vale vale no puedo discutir eso, pero no te dejaré aquí sola con esa noxiana, me voy a quedar a vigilar que no te haga daño- la agente no sabía si de verdad el problema era que no confiaba en Riven o que estaba sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago y le quemaba con la idea de que otra mujer bastante fuerte e imponente se quedara a solas con Cait en su oficina, aunque la respetable Sheriff jamás había dado motivos para creer en alguna infidelidad de su parte la pelirosa no se fiaba, ¡NO!, ella había sido criada en la calle y sabía que todo era posible jugando los movimientos adecuados y ella no iba a permitir que Riven moviera ni una sola pieza hacia su cupcake, no tenía ni idea de las inclinaciones sexuales de la noxiana pero no quería averiguarlo al perder a Cait.

-Muy generosa tu oferta Vi, pero en serio tienes que calmarte un poco, tal vez te hace falta relajarte, sal un momento, te prometo que no habrá represalias ¿sí?- la azabache estaba sonando increíblemente amable ante toda ésta situación, Vi no era ninguna tonta, era difícil leer los sentimientos reales de la Sheriff pero presentía que lo que estaba haciendo era con cierta saña por todo lo que la agente le había hecho pasar.

-Vale, entiendo, saldré un momento y luego volveré a ver cómo están las cosas- dijo tomando su orgullo entre sus dos ovarios y saliendo con dirección al bar.

-Nos vemos, que pases una linda noche- se despidió sonriente la Sheriff –Disculpa Riven, Vi a veces puede ser muy difícil de tratar, pero no te preocupes cuando se conozcan bien se llevarán mejor- le platicaba Caitlyn a Riven mientras la vigilante se retiraba de la oficina saliendo por la ventana por la que había entrado en la mañana.

-¿Qué no hay una puerta para salir?- preguntaba Riven extrañada de la curiosa retirada de la pelirrosa.

-Déjala, es como una niña chiquita, hace todo lo contrario a lo que le pides que haga, pero bueno ya no tengo que preocuparme de eso, ahora tú puedes ayudarme con el trabajo- respondió la azabache con regocijo en su voz de al fin tener a alguien que se comprometiera a sacar el papeleo.

 **BAR DE PILTOVER**

 **2145 HORAS**

-niña chiquita "bah", niña chiquita es ella por cada berrinche que me hace en la mañana que vuelvo, pero como que ¿ocuparme de "eso"? porque se refirió a mí como "eso", yo no soy un simple "eso", pudo elegir otra palabra- se quejaba la vigilante sentada en la barra de bebidas sin poder siquiera darle un sorbo a su cerveza, su estómago le seguía ardiendo.

-¿Una dura noche?- le preguntó una voz suave y seductora que de inmediato reconoció como Ahri la kumiho ancestral.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, no me malinterpretes pero no tengo muchas ganas de ver gente de Jonia en este momento y me sorprende que dos de ellos estén aquí en Piltover- respondió algo agresiva la ex primera oficial.

-Pues vine a buscarle un trabajo a Riven, últimamente no le ha ido muy bien con eso del autoexilio, sus finanzas son un desastre, no come bien, no vive bien, duerme en las calles con periódicos, no deja que la apoyemos regalándole nada porque dice que interfiere en su código de honor y pues le sugerí que buscara un trabajo fuera de Jonia y como yo conozco a la Sheriff como tu bien sabrás ella aceptó ayudarle en su camino de redención y aparte remunerarla, es una mujer increíblemente amable cuando no está volando cabezas a base de balazos- explicó la hermosa Kitsune sin ofenderse realmente por la rudeza con la que le habló la agente.

-¿Pero por qué aquí? ¿Porqué de policía?- preguntaba Vi tratando de ocultar su rabia interna.

-Bueno es lo que más quedaba con su espíritu de batalla y sus ganas de salvar inocentes y fue en lo único en lo que la aceptaron también- aclaró Ahri haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-Yo le veo más cara de mesera sinceramente y con ese traje de conejita que a veces lleva no dudo que la acepten de inmediato incluso en éste bar- ideaba tratando de zafarse de quien le había quitado su puesto.

-Veo que no es precisamente que no le quede el trabajo lo que te molesta, ¿quieres un trago para hablar de ello? Yo invito- ofreció la hermosa zorrita.

-No gracias, le prometí a Caitlyn que no bebería y creo que empezaré a cumplírselo- expresó la pelirrosa alejando el trago que no había ni empezado –Oye ahri, tu eres buena en cosas de enamorar y así, digamos que perdí a una chi… digo a una persona a la que quería mucho, quebré su confianza y ahora me ha cambiado por otra persona que parece ser mucho mejor que yo-

-Creo que reconocer lo que has hecho mal es una buena actitud para recuperar algo perdido, no soy una experta en el amor sin magia de por medio pero considero que un ramo de sus flores favoritas puede darte puntos con una persona a la que quieres recuperar, también el hecho de que hagas lo que te pide y le cumplas lo que le prometes, solo son ideas- soltaba la Kumiho tratando de ayudar a la oficial pues había que ser idiota para no fijarse en la grieta que Vi y Caitlyn se traían algo más que sinergia y compañerismo entre ellas –Además es importante que dejes de dar a esa persona por hecho, tienes que hacerle sentir todos los días de su vida que le amas con locura, qué harías cualquier cosa por esa persona y que quieres pasar cada segundo de tu existencia a su lado, el amor es más que solo un sentimiento, es un compromiso de ambas partes, requiere esfuerzo y sacrificio… _Casi todos sabemos querer, pero pocos sabemos amar_ \- comenzó a cantar la Kitsune, la gente del bar comenzó a hacerle espacio en la pequeña tarima y los músicos entonaron el ritmo que marcaba la hermosa zorrita que desprendía una especie de polvo rosa que provocaba que todos los músicos a su alrededor siguieran su melodía.

 _Es que amar y querer no es igual, amar es sufrir querer es gozar_

 _El que ama pretende servir y el que ama su vida la da_

 _Y el que quiere pretende vivir y nunca sufrir y nunca sufrir_

 _El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da todo lo da_

 _El que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

 _El querer pronto puede acabar, el amor no conoce el final_

 _Es que todos sabemos quereeer pero pocos sabemos amaaaaar…_

Sin necesidad de una palabra más de la canción de Ahri la vigilante de Piltover se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo directo a la tienda de flores para comprarle unas rosas rojas a Caitlyn, se dio cuenta de que jamás le había preguntado su tipo de flor favorita y que siempre la veía de morado pero no sabía realmente cuál era su color favorito, así que optó por el clásico ramo de rosas rojas, a las chicas que ella había visto que sus hombres les regalaban flores, siempre enloquecían por las rosas rojas, Caitlyn no debía ser la excepción.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE PILTOVER**

 **2300 HORAS**

La agente subió de nuevo por la ventana de la parte de atrás ya que consideraba que eso era una entrada un poco más heroica y romántica que el simple hecho de atravesar una puerta, sin embargo, estaba cerrada con seguro, algo le daba mala espina a la oficial pues todas las luces se veían apagadas, era imposible que en dos horas hubiesen sacado todo el trabajo que ella no pudo sacar en casi un día entero.

Intentó forzar la ventana pues era posible que Caitlyn se encontrara en alguna especie de aprieto bajo la hoja de viento de la noxiana, poco importaba que le infraestructura del edificio se dañara cuando se trataba de salvar a la joven Sheriff. Así que la pelirrosa terminó por romper sigilosamente parte del marco de la ventana para no activar las alarmas por sonido de la policía y no darle oportunidad a Riven de escapar con Cait.

Después de realizar una buena cantidad de contorsiones para esquivar las alarmas láser y otras más para evitar los láseres de verdad atravesó con maestría criminal la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio de su superior con una pequeña quemadura en el brazo y con la mitad de las rosas incineradas.

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma- susurró enojada y frustrada al ver que ninguna de las dos estaba y el papeleo estaba completamente archivado y guardado, quiso abrir la puerta de la oficina para revisar todo lo demás del cuartel, sin embargo, estaba cerrada con llave, probablemente Caitlyn le habría metido seguro al irse. Realmente suplicaba por encontrar señas de que Riven estaba haciendo algo malo con la Sheriff para poderla sacar pacíficamente de su camino, sin embargo, era un poco estúpido pensar en que realmente algo como eso ocurriría, era obvio que realmente no dudaba de Riven.

Estresada y molesta como estaba, aplastó a propósito una de las alarmas de sonido del cuartel a lo que todo comenzó a sonar, Caitlyn tenía un dispositivo que le avisaba de cuando irrumpían en su oficina activando alguna alarma, así que si lo escuchaba se haría presente, pero en ese momento la puerta del despacho de la azabache se abrió para dar paso al vigilante nocturno del lugar el cuál apagó las alarmas.

-¡Oh! Solo es usted oficial Vi- suspiró aliviado el sujeto.

-¿Dónde está Cait?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa, eso no era normal, Caitlyn siempre acudía cuando sonaba la alarma de su oficina aunque estuviera en su casa.

-Dijo que se iba al departamento con la nueva primera oficial- respondió el uniformado.

-Me refiero a que porque apagaste todo, ella siempre acude al sonido de la alarma- continuó la agente.

-Pues hace unos días me aumentó el sueldo para hacer las revisiones de los sonidos de las alarmas, dejó la orden de solo molestarla si era algo importante porque a veces se metían ratones que activaban todo- explicó viendo con mala cara a la ex convicta como era costumbre entre todos los oficiales del cuartel.

-Mierda- susurró la vigilante pues recordó que le había prometido a Cait reparar esos sensores para que no se activaran ante insectos o ratones que no fueran antropomórficos, evidentemente su cupcake había perdido las esperanzas con la reparación.

La pelirrosa salió del lugar con dirección al departamento de la Sheriff.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CAITLYN. GOLD STREET. CIUDAD DE PILTOVER.**

 **2430 horas**

 _ **Vi:**_

 _Ya me encargué de adaptar el mueble de la sala_

 _Para que duermas allí porque, como sabes, solo hay_

 _Una cama en el departamento y hay que dejarle espacio_

 _A la invitada, dormirá conmigo por ésta noche, espero que_

 _Eso no te moleste._

 _ **Caitlyn**_

*Se está vengando maldita sea, ella no haría esto, ¿o sí? ¿Realmente ya no quiere nada conmigo? Es decir, ni siquiera se molestó en dejarme una nota en el trabajo* Los pensamientos de la oficial la torturaban, al principio se lo había tomado como una especie de venganza de Caitlyn, pero por otro lado estaba también la vertiente en la que esto no era una broma mala para enseñarle una lección de modales a la pelirrosa y su superior, su Sheriff, ¡su cupcake!, realmente estaba pensando en reemplazarla con Riven por todas las frustraciones y los enojos que le había hecho pasar la vigilante.

Como siempre la impulsiva oficial sólo tenía una idea en su mente y era la de derribar bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Caitlyn y surtir a golpes a la peliblanca hasta deformarle la cara y tirarle todos sus bonitos dientes, como todo un macho que pelea contra otro por su hembra, la que sobreviviera era la más apta para quedarse con la Sheriff.

Sin embargo, como pocas veces en su vida analizó la situación antes de hacer alguna estupidez, sabía que si golpeaba a Riven probablemente Caitlyn la mandaría de vuelta a prisión, no podía mostrarse demasiado cariñosa con ella porque la respetable francotiradora tenía una imagen pública que cuidar, lo que le quedaba era vencer a Riven en su propio juego, ser mejor que la peliblanca en el trabajo, sacar el papeleo, llegar temprano, limpiar, no escaparse. Después de todo, el trabajo de primer oficial era su terreno.

Vi abrió silenciosamente la puerta y vio con el corazón en dos como Caitlyn abrazaba a Riven mientras dormía, de cierta forma se lo merecía, lo tenía todo al lado de la Sheriff y lo dejó ir, solo por encerrarse en su propia vida antes de ella, por no hacer un mayor esfuerzo por hacer feliz a la persona que le había abierto las puertas a una mejor vida y ella lo único que había hecho era buscar por todos los medios volver a sus anteriores costumbres hiriendo de por medio a la joven francotiradora.

-Soy una idiota- se dijo a sí misma –pero… una idiota que va a recuperarte Cupcake- finalizó susurrando decidida, dejó las rosas medio incineradas en el florero con agua y se recostó en el mueble.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CAITLYN. GOLD STREET. CIUDAD DE PILTOVER.**

 **0700 horas**

-¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamó la pelirosa al ver su despertador y darse cuenta de que de nuevo como de costumbre se había parado excesivamente tarde, velozmente corrió a revisar el armario para sacar su ropa de oficial, pero… -¡No es verdad! ¡Coño!- exclamó metiéndole un buen puñetazo al closet rompiendo parte del acabado fino de madera al ver que le habían dejado el uniforme de segunda oficial y no tenía ni puta idea de donde le había dejado Cait el otro pero no tenía tiempo de ir a revisarlo.

A como pudo la vigilante se ensartó el nuevo uniforme y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de cupcakes.

Caitlyn siempre tenía la costumbre de realizar una ronda antes de entrar al trabajo así que siempre acababa entrando a la oficina a las 8 en punto de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

 **TIENDA DE CUPCAKES. PIECE OF HEAVEN.**

 **0720 horas**

*¡No me vas a vencer sin pelear!* exclamó en su mente la pelirosa escogiendo un pastelito de cada sabor porque no recordaba los favoritos de Cait, estaba segura de que la azabache le había mencionado el sabor, pero la agente era tan distraída que solía olvidarlo.

Se encontraba en la única tienda de la ciudad en donde vendían ese tipo de postres que tanto le gustaban a su superior.

Extendió la tarjeta de crédito hacia la cajera, una dulce ancianita de poco más de la mitad de la altura de Vi en la octava década de la vida.

-No tenemos ese servicio jovencita, tiene que ser en efectivo- decía lentamente la senecta mujer.

-¿Qué? ¡Jodder! No ahora por favor- desesperada comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos y su billetera, no cargaba ni un centavo en monedas – ¡pero ésta es la ciudad del progreso señora como es que no tiene la maquinita de la tarjeta!-

-No es muy de mi agrado lo que tenga que ver con el banco, ¡y no me grites! A parte de lencha mal educada- se quejó la viejecita golpeando a la imponente vigilante en la entrepierna con su bastón, la oficial se dobló.

-¡hmpff!... para ser…una jodida anciana…tiene mucha fuerza…- decía con la voz algo quebrada.

-¡¿Te dolió en los que quisieras tener verdad?! Pobre de ti que vuelvas a gritarme- le amenazó la no tan dulce abuelita.

Vi respiró hondo tragándose el dolor que en ese momento sentía, tenía unas ganas de descontar a la señora de un buen putazo, pero debía aguantarse, no era un buen día para hacer que Caitlyn recibiera un reporte de brutalidad policiaca contra un civil adulto mayor.

-Señora…ay…solo quiero llevarle éstos pastelitos a la Sheriff- decía aun tallándose un poco por el dolor.

-Así que te gusta la Sheriff ¿no?- indagó intrigada la anciana.

-Señora, ella es mi jefa, solo le voy a llevar un regalo, yo no soy homosexual y tampoco es algo que a usted le impor… - la abuelita levantó su bastón de manera amenazante -digo digo ha ha ehm ¿no hay alguna manera de que se los pase a pagar luego?- reía nerviosa, no quería recibir otro golpe de esos, sobre todo porque no podía defenderse y devolverlo.

-No te hagas, se te nota a grandes distancias que eres bien lencha, mira ese corte de pelo puedo oler a kilómetros tu lenchez y si le llevas uno de cada uno debes quererla mucho ¿no? Porque te va a salir un ojo de la cara esto- la viejecita la señalaba con su bastón dando algunos estoques con él sin llegar a tocar a la agente pero lo suficiente como para amedrentarla.

-Qué no soy homosex…-

-ajá si claro, ¿qué tanto estarías dispuesta a hacer por ella? Si de verdad quieres esos pastelitos te los puedo regalar, pero tienes que hacer algo por mí- le interrumpió la anciana.

-Claro lo que me pida- cedió la oficial, la oferta era buenísima y el tiempo pasaba, no podía darse el lujo de discutir más, además, ¿Qué cosa tan complicada podría pedir una ancianita?

-Esa es la actitud- sonrió la viejecita abriendo una cortina que daba a una puerta detrás de su tienda –Atravesando ésta puerta está mi patio en el que está escondido mi gato el Sr. Dagas de plata, solo tienes que atraparlo y bañarlo, ten cuidado de no regar los contenedores de basura-

-Señora pero porqué carajo quiere bañar a un gat…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la abuelita abrió la puerta y la empujó con el bastón adentro y cerró con llave.

-Cuando termines avísame y te dejaré salir, no lo vayas a matar con esas manos de gorila que tienes- fue lo último que la pelirrosa escuchó de la señora.

La vigilante caminó con prisa tratando de buscar al gato en el patio mediano, parecía que la señora tenía intenciones de bañarlo porque todo estaba listo, solo faltaba el animal, estaba la bañera, la manguera y el shampoo que era antipulgas para perros y no para gatos. De pronto, entre unas cajas de basura de pastelitos vio a la peluda criatura llena de una mugre macroscópica y cubierto de un olor nauseabundo, la agente no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él para comenzar su tarea y terminarla lo más pronto posible, en serio ésta situación era muy extraña, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por Riven y tampoco iba a perder a Caitlyn sin demostrarle de todo lo que es capaz de hacer por ella, ésta vez estaba completamente decidida a dejar su egoísmo y su comportamiento callejero de lado por llevar una vida feliz con la mujer que amaba.

 **CAMINO AL CUARTEL DE POLICÍA. EMPIRE STREET.**

 **0758 horas**

Por la calle principal antes de llegar con su jefa, una bastante apaleada pelirrosa se abría paso entre los techos de los edificios, tenía todo el uniforme rasgado al igual que partes de su piel y olía a shampoo para perros combinado con basura, sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba, había logrado ganarse esos pastelitos, y pensaba ganarse con ellos y con su esfuerzo a Caitlyn de nuevo.

Entró de nuevo por la parte de atrás y cruzó la ventana a las 8 con 5 minutos.

-¿Pero que huele tan mal?- preguntó Riven cubriéndose la nariz al mismo tiempo que la Sheriff.

-Tu derrota- susurró la pelirosa de manera inaudible sonriendo, aunque esa sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver con sorpresa el escritorio de la Sheriff.

-¡Vi! ¡¿Pero qué te sucedió?! ¿Dónde estabas? Ven siéntate, ¿quieres un pastelito? Riven pasó a comprar mis favoritos como muestra de agradecimiento por dejarla trabajar conmigo, y mira, me preparó té, creo que tendremos unas tardes bastante agradables con ella- sonreía la Sheriff acercándose a la agente –madre mía, pero ¿qué traes en esa bolsa? ¿un cadáver?- la peliblanca y la azabache rieron ante el comentario de ésta última por el olor tan terrible que salía de Vi.

La vigilante estaba congelada, no se esperaba para nada que la noxiana se le adelantara de esa forma, había bañado a un gato bastante bravo, mugriento y pulgoso que la hizo caer sobre varios contenedores de basura y había soportado una violenta ancianita solo para poder traer algo que la actual dueña de su puesto ya había traído.

Apretó fuertemente el puño izquierdo que no sostenía la bolsa, pero tuvo que soltarlo para poderse rascar el cuerpo que le picaba de manera brutal, al parecer el Sr. Dagas de plata no solo le había dejado el recuerdito de sus uñas en el cuerpo y en su uniforme, también le había pasado una módica cantidad de pulgas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Caitlyn acercándose a ella y retirando la bolsa de su otra mano, grave error, eso dejaba libre los puños de la agente para liberar su furia y su estrés contra su remplazo.

*Ser buena persona apesta de mil maneras diferentes* pensó para sus adentros golpeando la pared haciéndole una pequeña abolladura, Caitlyn retrocedió un poco al ver la reacción de su oficial, no llevaba ni medio día así y ya estaba hastiada, todo le había salido mal, había quedado en ridículo ¿y para qué? quizá simplemente lo mejor era alejarse de aquella francotiradora a la cual tantos problemas había causado, Cait estaría mejor con una persona más decente, Riven no era precisamente lo que se consideraba la mejor pareja, pero al menos era cumplida en el trabajo y tenía código de honor, ¿en qué estaba pensando al liarse con una mujer como Caitlyn? No tienían nada en común, al intentar estar juntas estaba yendo contra su naturaleza, sin embargo, lo que ella le hacía sentir era algo que jamás nadie le había despertado; desde que la conoció… Caitlyn hacía que el corazón de Vi se acelerara y buscara siempre volver a ella pesar de los regaños o el mal humor que a veces se cargaba la mujer más recta de Piltover, la pelirrosa se sentía increíblemente especial a su lado cuando esa fría y calculadora mujer se transformaba en una joven locamente enamorada, tierna, divertida, sensual, y toda esa faceta suya estaba reservada única y exclusivamente para disfrute de la vigilante. Caitlyn había abierto sus sentimientos más profundos a ella, le había confiado su corazón, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, su felicidad, no iba a permitirse dejarla ir de ninguna manera sin compensarle todo lo que la joven Sheriff le había confiado. *Lo hago por ella* pensó para sí misma bajando el puño, definitivamente no era su terreno el ser buena y trabajar de esa forma, pero eso no era justificación para rendirse después de todo lo que Caitlyn había hecho por ella, más que solo amarla le había dado un lugar al cual llamar hogar y no era precisamente el departamento, todo donde estuviera Caitlyn allí se hallaba el hogar de Vi y no iba a permitirse perderle, estaba segura de que ella podía regalarle a Cait la mejor versión de sí misma y hacerla feliz, no iba a rendirse.

La segunda oficial bajó de nuevo el puño y quitó ese rostro asesino y desesperado que tenía hacía unos segundos para cambiarlo por la mejor sonrisa que le pudo dedicar al amor de su vida.

Caitlyn por su parte estaba preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba la agente, a pesar de que no quería retroceder en la decisión que ya había tomado, esa sonrisa y esos ojitos suplicantes de cariño de su parte le provocaban siempre cambiar su propio y rígido parecer, quizá era un buen momento de decirle la verdad.

-Si cupcake, estoy bien- respondió la pelirrosa sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Vi tengo que decirte algo…- comenzó la Sheriff acercándose a la imponente oficial.

-Sheriff se le solicita en la tienda piece of heaven, realizaron una llamada de reporte al parecer es su familiar que se encuentra en estado de rehén en la tienda, hubo un asalto, no nos dieron más detalles- le informó interrumpiendo uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Caitlyn, tenía un familiar que había llegado de la lejana Demacia a petición de ella, alguien bastante querido para la azabache y lo último que deseaba era que su estancia en Piltover fuera así de desagradable después de presumir de ser familiar de la famosa Sheriff de la ciudad del progreso.

-Tranquila pastelito, voy a mostrarte que esa placa de primer oficial me pertenece al igual que ese lugar a tu lado, este caso es para mí- la vigilante imitó la clásica frase de la Sheriff –prometo que quien quiera que sea le regresaré sano y salvo, no hay tiempo que perder-

-Vi espera tengo que decirte…- no hubo más tiempo de charla porque la joven segunda oficial impulsiva como ella sola, brincó por la ventana amortiguando su caída con algunos postes para terminar corriendo con dirección de regreso a la tienda de la que recién venía.

-Vaya, pero que buen par de ovarios tiene Vi, realmente te ama mucho, mira que para salir así de confiada sin sus famosos guanteletes…- observaba Riven.

-Debemos llevárselos, y ayudarla, Vi jamás mide el peligro, solo se avienta y espera lo mejor, y si estoy en lo correcto y esa persona sabe que a quien está atacando es mi familiar debe ser alguien bastante peligroso- expresó Caitlyn con los nervios de punta por toda la situación que en segundos se había desatado.

 **TIENDA DE CUPCAKES. PIECE OF HEAVEN.**

 **0820 horas**

Como de costumbre en sus entradas la pelirosa atravesó el vidrio de una embestida con toda la disposición de romperle algunos dientes al criminal, la comezón la estaba matando pero trataba en lo posible de ignorarla *pulgas de mierda* se quejaba mentalmente mientras inevitablemente rascaba algunas zonas de su cabeza y su cuerpo.

De pronto un sujeto le brincó por detrás e intentó conectarle una llave para proyectarla al suelo tomándola del cuello, la oficial logró soltarse pero no así proyectar al criminal, el sujeto intentó conectarle un par de golpes rectos a la agente, ésta los bloqueó y le aventó un par de golpes suyos que aparentemente iban a la cara pero se los clavó en el abdomen para después aventarle un uppercut que su enemigo bloqueó correctamente pero el huracán Vi no se detuvo allí, tomó una respiración larga y le soltó un combo de unos 20 golpes seguidos de los cuales le fueron bloqueados un poco más de la mitad pero con el último logró aventar al sujeto hacia atrás.

-¡¿En donde tienes al familiar de la Sheriff y a la dueña de ésta tienda eh?! ¡Contesta o te haré responder con mis puños!- le amenazó la vigilante acercándose a él mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, el sujeto era muy bueno peleando, pero no estaba al nivel de la oficial, le hacía falta algo de barrio para superarla.

En ese momento la pelirrosa se lamentó por ser tan descuidada e impulsiva al sentir una aguja penetrar con una increíble puntería la parte de la piel de su cuello que estaba descubierta.

–¡Auch! Joder…- se quejó sacándose un dardo que tenía incrustado en la parte posterolateral izquierda de su cuello y se maldijo a sí misma por no recordar revisar el terreno en busca de más enemigos antes de ponerse a pelear encarnizadamente. En poco tiempo el mareo se hizo presente y calló sentada en una silla que el otro criminal puso detrás de ella.

 **TIENDA DE CUPCAKES. PIECE OF HEAVEN.**

 **0840 horas**

Caitlyn y Riven hicieron presencia en la escena del crimen unos 10 minutos después de que Vi callera inconsciente.

-Buen día Sheriff- escuchó una especie de voz de mujer, la mejor francotiradora de runaterra no dudó dos veces y apuntó al lugar donde provenía el sonido, dentro de la tienda –Yo no tiraría de ese gatillo si fuera tú- le advirtió una fémina bastante sensual de vestido rojo y una magnum en la mano la cuál apuntaba a la cabeza de Vi, Riven también detuvo su iniciativa de ataque ante esa amenaza.

-¡Suelta a mi oficial!- exigió autoritaria la azabache.

-Pri…primera ofic…hic…oficial- le corrigió la pelirrosa que estaba bajo el efecto de la extraña droga que le había suministrado la mujer.

-Oh pero claro que la voy a soltar, después de haberme divertido un rato con ella, ¡Baje su arma! Sheriff- a Caitlyn no le quedó más remedio que soltar su preciado rifle y dejarlo en el suelo levantando sus manos.

-Tiene a una oficial muy pero muy sensual Sheriff, acérquese junto con su compañera quiero que vean todo en primera fila- Riven también tuvo que bajar el arma y ambas se vieron obligadas a sentarse en un par de sillas las cuáles al contacto con sus bordes cerraban los grilletes y quedaron atrapadas en ambas sillas. Frente a la criminal misteriosa y a una muy pero muy drogada Vi.

-C…Cait… hic…lo sien…tho- intentaba decir la pelirrosa con todo y el atontamiento de sus capacidades mentales –fui una idioth…a…hic…io…the amo…nno mme dejes…hic…- chillaba la joven sin poder coordinar bien sus movimientos de todo su cuerpo incluyendo sus ojos, era incapaz de sostener la mirada por la cantidad de droga que se le había administrado además de que le había dado hipo y eso le dificultaba más el habla –tthe juro… hic… que io no thomé…nno mme dejeees…hic…me portare bieeeen… hic…no no mme dejes por esa…v…vaga…eia nno sabe haceerte… hic… lo que the gusta en la camma- Los ojos de Riven y Caitlyn se abrieron como platos ante las revelaciones que daba Vi de la vida privada de Caitlyn y ella –ia no mme scap…are th…the lo juro ia no…hic…-

-Vi, creo que no es el mejor momento, de hecho tengo que contarte algo acerca de Riven- comentaba la Sheriff ya ignorando todo a su alrededor y centrándose en su mal viajada novia.

-Demasiada charla para mi gusto- interrumpió la mujer de vestido rojo que se sentó encima de las piernas de Vi acercando mucho su cara a la de la agente. La exuberante criminal colocó ambas manos sobre los pechos de Vi y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella.

-¡Déjala en paz!- se quejó la azabache con los celos y la ira a flor de piel al ver como esa increíblemente guapa mujer se ponía en posiciones demasiado sugestivas encima de ¡SU Vi!

-Nno…nno…no me toques… perrrraaaa…- la paró en seco la agente aún con la poca fuerza y coordinación tanto mental como física que le quedaba.

-¡Perra serás tú con la cantidad de pulgas que cargas niña de la calle!- exclamó la criminal molesta por el cortón

–lo ssientho pero…hic…tengo dueña…y sse iama Cait…lyn-

–qué extraño, había escuchado que la oficial Vi era un animal carnívoro cuando veía cueros de mujeres caminando cerca de ella, tenía rumores de que eras toda una cazadora nocturna que sabía complacer perfectamente a cualquier mujer- respuesta de la criminal que le hizo deducir a Caitlyn lo que estaba sucediendo.

-ppues… no se quien coñio sea thu infrmanthe…hic… pero ess un grandísisisimo imbécil…hic… nunc..ca he estaddo con otrra mujer que no sea mi Cait…hic…paraa mmi nno hay nadie…hic… mmas guappa que eia… su sussus ojos y su ssonriisa son lo…hic…único que espero vver en el…hic… ddia para ser ffeliz…y aunque eia me cambie por esa zorrra de naxus…hic…io la voy a seguir amando y thratando de sser mejor por eia…- terminó de decir la pelirosa, el corazón de Cait perdió la restricción en el límite de latidos en ese momento por las palabras de su amada oficial aunque estuviera fuera de sus 5 sentidos.

-Bueno Caitie, esta mujer tuya tiene mi bendición y mi permiso para estar contigo- dijo la exuberante mujer transformándose de nuevo en la ancianita vendedora de cupcakes que no acepta tarjetas de crédito.

-¿Abuela? Ya sabía que eras tú, me diste la última pista con tus palabras- ella era la familiar de Caitlyn que se había reportado secuestrada, al parecer también ella había tendido un pequeño engaño para evaluar que tanto merecía esa lencha pelirosa a alguien tan hermosa e inteligente como lo era su nieta la Sheriff.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre mi niña, aunque he de decir que ciertamente tienes que controlar mejor a ésta mujer tuya porque de no haber sido yo creo que aquí pierden la vida- le hizo la observación la viejita mientras le quitaba los grilletes a Caitlyn y a Riven e inyectaba el antídoto que noqueó a Vi para cuando se levantara ya no iba a estar en ese estado.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? ¿Y para qué drogaste a Vi?- preguntó la Sheriff.

-Fácil, tuve ayuda y pues dicen que los niños y los borrachos o drogados en este caso siempre dicen la verdad, solo quería saber con toda honestidad sus sentimientos hacia ti- respondió a lo que Ahri salió de una parte escondida de la tienda.

-Yo le di la forma de mujer hermosa y enamoré al sujeto ladrón al que se despachó Vi para que tu abuelita pudiera manipular parte de su ser y evaluar las destrezas físicas de tu mujer- le confesó la Kitsune sonriendo.

-No permitiré que te quedes con la primera que te haga ojitos bonitos, aunque me sorprendiste mucho cuando me dijiste que eras lencha, yo hacía tu futuro con el guapo de Jayce, pero bueeeeeno si te gustan las conchas en lugar de los plátanos…- la albureó al final.

-¡Abuela!- le reprendió la joven Sheriff sonrojándose bastante por el comentario.

-Ya ya no hagas drama querida, ¡Tu! ¡La brazos de macho!- dijo señalando a Riven –Ayúdanos a llevar a este oso enorme que tiene mi nieta por novia-

-¿Me pagarás extra por cargar a Vi?- preguntó esperanzada la exiliada.

-Lo pensaré, porque si pesa bastante- respondió Caitlyn, realmente todo ese show de la nueva recluta y la nueva primer oficial, e incluso el show en el bar, todo había sido idea de Caitlyn bajo la intención de hacer que Vi decidiera que era realmente lo que deseaba, si a ella o a su libertad, lo único que no había planeado era que su abuela también quería probar a su huracán rosa pero con una idea más descabellada como lo era fingir un crimen.

-Debo admitir que hay que darle crédito por bañar al Sr. Dagas de plata, ni si quiera yo lo había bañado en muchísimos años debe tener unas pulgas superdesarrolladas, si quieres puedes bañarla con el shampoo de mi gato- recomendaba la ancianita.

-No es mi mascota, abuela, es mi mujer, ella puede bañarse sola- decía Caitlyn, realmente su abuela estaba demasiado desatada con todo ese asunto de que a su nieta le gustara voltear tortillas, la anciana siempre había sido una loquilla pero nunca había jodido tanto a Caitlyn como ahora.

-bueno bueno aburrida, pensé que sería más sensual que lo hicieras tú, pero como quieras- finalizó mientras agarraban rumbo.

Caitlyn despidió a su abuelita que volvió a Demacia esa tarde y le pagó y agradeció a Riven y a Ahri por el apoyo que también ese mismo día regresaron a Jonia, Riven rascándose brutalmente por haber cargado a Vi que estaba llena de pulgas, todo eso en lo que Vi se recuperaba del noqueo mortal que le había metido la anciana con esa droga, era un estupefaciente bastante potente y le tomó todo el día y toda la tarde a la vigilante recuperarse de ello, a lo que Caitlyn pidió el día para encargarse de despedirse de su familia y de ambas campeonas y cuidar a su oficial.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CAITLYN. GOLD STREET. CIUDAD DE PILTOVER.**

 **2400 Horas**

-Pásame ese shampoo, no puedo creer que me hayas pegado estos malditos bichos- se quejaba la azabache rascándose algo frenética la cabeza.

-No es mi culpa que no hayas podido esperar a besarme hasta que me las quitara- se excusó la pelirosa ayudando a su cupcake rascando parte de su cuerpo también, sobre todo zonas bastante bajas para invitarla a jugar más sensualmente.

-¡Pero si me besaste tú!- le corrigió la respetable Sheriff.

-Ah vale es verdad, tranquila después de un rato te acostumbras, además me lo debías por la mentirota que me echaste, te lo mereces por mentirosa- le aseguró la pelirosa aguantando su propia necesidad de frotarse contra una pared rugosa para quitarse la comezón.

-Tu igual te lo merecías, hasta muy poco fue- rió Cait tratando de mostrarse enojada.

-¡Al menos a ti no te vio media ciudad rascándote desesperadamente como un animal de la ca…!-

Las palabras de la vigilante fueron silenciadas por un sello de labios que daba la bienvenida a la noche en la cual Caitlyn más segura que nunca se entregaría de nuevo a los fuertes brazos de su primera oficial.

El cuerpo mojado de ambas comenzó a aumentar de temperatura a medida que repasaban su piel con la piel de la otra y su respiración a la par que su ritmo cardiaco parecían querer salirse de sus espacios por la velocidad que mutuamente se provocaban en éstos dos tan importantes signos vitales.

Después de unos cuantos jugueteos con el agua de la ducha terminaron salvajemente concluyendo su mutua necesidad de poseer a la otra, recostadas en la cama de Caitlyn que volvía a ser de nuevo solo de ellas dos.

Eran solo ellas contra el mundo y ninguna iba a permitir que eso cambiara jamás.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CAITLYN. GOLD STREET. CIUDAD DE PILTOVER.**

 **0500 Horas**

La respetable francotiradora había pasado una de las noches más placenteras de su vida en las que había perdido, una vez más, todo el pudor y la pulcritud que tanto le caracterizaban para entrar en un juego sucio y pecaminoso con su sensual oficial.

Caitlyn se volteó para abrazar al amor de su vida, sin embargo, el corazón se le detuvo y un enojo muy grande invadió su sistema al ver que la vigilante, la que tanto había jurado y prometido cambiar, de nuevo había jugado con ella en la noche y la había dejado despertar sola allí en la mañana.

Se levantó excesivamente enojada pues por mucho que sintiera dolor por lo que le acababa de hacer Vi, el trabajo no podía esperar a que se sintiera mejor *estúpida, eso es lo que soy por creer en ella* se dijo a sí misma saliendo de la habitación hecha una fiera, sin embargo, algo cambió por completo su semblante.

La mesa de la sala del apartamento tenía un plato con dos tostadas francesas, o al menos, el intento de dos tostadas pues estaban algo deformes y parecían tener exceso de leche condensada, había una taza de líquido negro que la Sheriff trataba de imaginar que era café y en centro de la mesa una notita que decía.

"Te espero en el trabajo dormilona"

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujó en el rostro a Caitlyn, probó una de las tostadas que su oficial le había preparado y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no vomitarla porque sabía terrible, la oficial casi nunca cocinaba y ahora veía el motivo, definitivamente tenía que enseñarle algunas destrezas hogareñas a su callejera agente.

Muy a pesar de lo mal que pudiese sentirse el sabor del desayuno, la Sheriff comió cada bocado con cariño y con un esfuerzo impresionante para no vomitar, el café tenía una cantidad excesiva de azúcar lo que le daba un sabor extraño, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz por la sorpresa que realmente quería demostrarle a Vi que apreciaba su esfuerzo de prepararle el desayuno.

Terminando de desayunar y después de tomar un antiácido y una pastilla contra las náuseas se alistó para ir al trabajo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE PILTOVER**

 **0700 HORAS**

-¡Hey Cait!- exclamó su oficial cargándola con ambos brazos y despegándola del suelo una vez la Sheriff hubo cerrado la puerta de su oficina –Buenos días amorcito- le saludó efusivamente.

-Vi…no aprietes tan fuerte…- pidió la francotiradora a lo que la agente la devolvió al piso, pero una vez estando allí se puso de puntas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su agente –buenos días amor- le respondió una vez que separaron sus labios.

-Ya organicé todos tus archivos viejos y te dejé tu té servido en el escritorio junto con los reportes del día y que mandaron los vigilantes nocturnos, ¿algo más que desee princesa?- la agente le lanzó una seductora sonrisa a la Sheriff que provocó que se sonrojara completamente.

-No puedo creerlo, en realidad has cambiado, Vi en serio, te agradezco mucho todo esto- le agradeció sin poder quitarse el color rojo de la cara ni la sonrisa.

-No fue nada Cait, solo tenía que darme cuenta de que tú eras lo más importante para mí- le respondió la agente.

-Y tú para mí, mi querida primera oficial, bueno, es hora de trabajar, tengo que sacar del cajón de archivos viejos el expediente de la tienda de cupcakes porque tenemos que pagarle los daños al verdadero dueño- Caitlyn comenzó a caminar hacia el cajón que había ordenado Vi.

-Ehm cielito, ¿no tienes ganas de hacer otra cosa hoy? Yo quiero hacer una ronda contigo antes de sacar esas cosas de papeleo, ¿qué dices?- le ofreció la pelirrosa colocándose entre su mujer y el cajón.

-Claro, solo dejaré el expediente en la mesa para revisarlo más tarde- le esquivó la azabache.

-Hey hey no te apures, ¿no quieres tomar tu té primero?- sonreía nerviosa bloqueando la puerta de la gaveta con la mano.

-Déjame abrir ese cajón Vi- exigió la Sheriff quitando de momento la sonrisa, un fuerte dolor le recorrió el estómago, la comida tóxica de la pelirrosa estaba haciendo efecto en su sistema.

-¿No quieres ir al baño primero hermosa?- ofreció la agente.

-No preciosa, quítate antes de que vaya por el rifle- respondió agarrándose el estómago.

-Vale vale, pero te quiero recordar lo mucho que te amo y que estoy tratando de cambiar y que no se puede ser perfecto pero que… ¿ya te había dicho que te amo?- sonreía nerviosa la vigilante quitando la mano del cajón.

Cuando la Sheriff abrió la gaveta, poniendo más fuerza de lo normal porque estaba atorada, una explosión de papeles inundó la oficina de la respetable mujer.

-¡VI!- se escuchó fuertemente de entre la explosión de papeles a una muy enojada Caitlyn, aunque a pesar de ello, y del mal de estómago, la Sheriff se sentía feliz con su oficial y le aceptaba así siendo un desastre y todo, ahora más que nunca.


	16. Capítulo 14: Huellas del pasado

**Bueno gentecita hermosa, chicos, chicas, monstruos, aliens, testigos de teemo y de gnar, después de una laaaaaaaaargaaaaaaaa temporada de ausencia perfectamente justificable por uno de los semestres escolares más pesados y brutales de mi existencia, al fin traigo para ustedes el nuevo capítulo de ésta historia, para los que ya habían perdido la fe en ésta humilde escritora pues yo les prometí que este fic terminaba porque terminaba, que no lo iba a dejar a medias y vaya que ha sido muy difícil, si yo les contara todo lo que últimamente me ha pasado uff les juro que puedo hacer una maldita película de mi vida que no ganaría ni un grammy pero al menos estoy segura de que con tanta peripecia al menos le sacaría una risa de vecina escandalosa a alguien que esté pasando un mal día.**

 **Como siempre, me disculpo sinceramente por el tiempo transcurrido, no pienso dejar el fic, lo amo junto a todos sus personajes (si Jack eso te incluye), espero de todo kokoro que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Neos120410: hahaha para ti siempre faltan fergazos xD aunque espero que disfrutes una partecita de este cap que si los tiene, ya poco a poco vendrán los buenos shingadazos. Te amo -3- gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus buenísimas ideas para el fic, es en gran parte gracias a ti que lleva el rumbo en el que está.**

 **Zhizu-2: Haha mamá mira el primer comentario! O: Yo también amo todo lo que escribes cosita (actualiza plox o el gatito se muere [inserte gatito amenazado aquí]) yo también te adoro inmensamente bestieee, al menos en mis vacaciones tenemos un poco más de tiempo de calidad ;w; date una vuelta por mi casa cuando tengas tiempo, mi mamá ya te invitó ahora vienes :'v igual mucha suerte en tus estudios bonita**

 **La secret: No sabes lo mucho que me alegra tu comentario! Yo disfruté muchísimo haciendo ese one shot, pero saber que disfrutan leyéndolo me llena completamente, haha si los tomo a todos y cada uno en cuenta, aunque me tarde mil años en actualizar siempre tomo en cuenta los comentarios y las peticiones, cualquier cosa que yo pueda realizar por ustedes o que deseen ver en el fic créanme que encontraré la manera de adaptarlo, nada más digan.**

 **TheNeferet: Hahahahaha tu abuelita debe ser la onda xDDDDD como dije en el comentario anterior, amé escribir ese shot, pero saber que a ustedes les gustó me hace sentir inconmensurablemente feliz XD y y tienes toda la razón, las personas más locas son con las que mas te diviertes en las relaciones tanto de amistad como amorosas. PDrespondida: Leona no manches bájale dos rayitas a tu intensidad que estás tostando a las lectoras!**

 **Leona: omg! Han pasado 84 años! Al fín vuelves! Diana y yo pensamos que tendríamos que quedarnos aquí mirándonos fijamente para toda la eternidad.**

 **Diana: te quedarás tu Solari, si pasaba un día más yo me iba directo a…**

 **Leona: …También te extrañó**

 **Diana: Calla que solo sirves para tostar a los lectores!**

 **Leona: Doy vitamina D! que es muy importante para el cuerpo!**

 **Diana: hey ella da vitamina D! ves? a nadie le importa (inserte super momazo aquí)**

 **Hey ya! Waifus! Basta que tengo que seguir con esto! Shu! A pelear a otra parte!**

 **J.S Bitch…digo Birch: lo siento paps o mams haha pero cuando lo leí por primera vez lo vi así y no pude evitarlo XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, sinceramente se agradece muchísimo, intentaré leer alguna de tus historias cuando tenga un espacio de tiempo! Seguro que son geniales, de verdad, agradezco saber que a otros escritores les gusta mi trabajo, y júralo que seguiré, así me tarde muchísimo en actualizar esto llega porque llega al final.**

 **NafCa(Sashagrey): hahaha locaaaa al fín terminé el cap que llevo semanas jurando y perjurando que vería la lux! Lamento las esperas tortuosas, espero de verdad que valgan la pena para tu corazón y que llenen todas tus expectativas, ya verás que habrá más que una disculpa por parte de Cait hacia Jack pero no te espoileo más que eso se verá en capítulos posteriores, un placer también leer tu comentario y tus esperanzas serán tomadas en cuenta.**

 **Ponshy: Cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa owo**

 **Los personajes de Rito Geims no me pertenecen, Jack si me pertenece, pero no tanto como Caitlyn le pertenece a Vi o viceversa (ojalá sea malditamente canon porque con los nuevos lores de universo Riot me está ilusionando de más, Vi definitivamente es todo lo que esperaba y más con sus comentarios tan randoms xD).**

 **Sin más preámbulo y después de una larga espera, finalmente damás y caballos weros! Con ustedes… El capítulo 14 de Instintos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Huellas del pasado.**

En la habitación de la peliroja, Caitlyn buscaba un conjunto de ropa adecuado para sí misma, era una tarea un poco complicada porque las cajas que contenían las prendas estaban completamente desordenadas ¡La propia habitación era un completo caos!

Después de algunos minutos de buscar y buscar, finalmente encontró una sudadera azul bastante casual y unos viejos jeans que lograron pasar sus caderas, sin embargo, se negaba a compartir ropa interior con la recién conocida chica así que prefirió quedarse sin sostén y sin bragas, no le parecía higiénico utilizar ninguno de los dos. Realmente no había manera de cubrir su larga cola o sus puntiagudas orejas así que, por mucho que le molestara lucirlas, no tenía realmente otra opción.

Mientras buscaba por último un buen par de tennis, su cola por accidente tiró una cajita de madera al suelo abriéndose ésta de manera inmediata.

*Maldita cola, ¿porque no pudieron simplemente aumentar mis capacidades sin volverme un monstruo?* se quejaba internamente mientras levantaba la caja y regresaba todo el contenido a su lugar.

Por suerte al parecer no había nada que se pudiera romper, la cajita albergaba balas de distintos tamaños, algunos listones y hojas viejas de periódicos. Para una detective del nivel de Caitlyn el ver la habitación de alguien junto con sus posesiones y algunos comportamientos le daba excesiva cantidad de información para perfilarle por completo, aunque no era difícil adivinar qué tipo de persona era la pequeña chica conocida como X.

Comenzó a leer poco a poco los retazos de periódico mientras los recogía.

" _Pequeños demonios_ " era el primer titular.

 _Grupo de mocosos enmascarados asalta el mercado negro, sus identidades son desconocidas, los duros del lugar consideran que quizá sean adultos que se quedaron enanos por el efecto de algún químico, pues esa maestría para robar difícilmente se encuentra en un niño de ese tamaño._

La fotografía mostraba a 5 pequeños huyendo de maleantes bastante bien armados, como la nota pobre en léxico decía, efectivamente era imposible reconocer a alguno pues cargaban máscaras infantiles de animales, aunque era un poco difícil de ver, Caitlyn logró notar que poseían máscaras de tigre, oso, conejo, gato y cabra, a juzgar por el cabello de dos de ellos que sobresalía un poco más largo en comparación con el resto, podía distinguir que el oso y el conejo eran niñas.

Pasó al siguiente, éste además del titular, no poseía texto, solo una imagen.

" _Los pequeños demonios atacan de nuevo"_

La fotografía mostraba a los 5 de nuevo pero parecía más una de esas imágenes en las que tienes que encontrar cosas ocultas, ésta vez no alcanzaban a distinguirse las máscaras de todos, con trabajo los había captado la cámara. Alrededor, más visibles, había un grupo conformado de personas y mutantes enojados, aparentemente tras de ellos y varios puestos al parecer de material de dudosa procedencia y otros de comida hechos un desastre.

Siguiente. _"Cae la cabra a manos del Doctor"_

 _Aparentemente, se le terminó la suerte al grupo de demonios o al menos a uno de ellos al intentar robar en un laboratorio que se encontraba en uno de los callejones más escondidos de nuestra querida Zaun, se rumora de un espectador anónimo que se vio al mocoso por última vez siendo arrastrado por el siniestro Doctor Mundo pero jamás se le volvió a ver, compañeros de su pandilla registraron el laboratorio pero no lograron encontrar nada más que su máscara antes de que comenzara el tiroteo en su contra…_

 _*_ Será posible que…* En la mente de la Sheriff se estaba maquinando la manera en que su oficial pelirosa podría estar relacionada con esa pandilla de ladronzuelos, quizá si buscaba un poco más a fondo encontraría más acerca del pasado de la vigilante, aunque realmente no era el tema que les ocupaba, no tenía tampoco nada mejor que hacer, era eso o permanecer echada como un cachorrito en el sillón, y eso definitivamente era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Comenzó a esculcar entre las estanterías de cosas que poseía la pequeña X en su habitación, todas llenas de artefactos curiosos los cuáles la Sheriff identificaba algunos de ellos, pues pertenecían a armas de fuego conocidas por ella.

La mayoría eran partes de armas y otros objetos no identificables realmente, buscando un poco más a fondo destrabando uno de los cajones encontró en la parte de atrás un hueco de tamaño masomenos considerable en el concreto en el cuál al meter la mano se activó un mecanismo que cerró unos dientes de acero alrededor del brazo de la ex Sheriff dejándola atrapada allí y comenzando a sangrar, debió haber imaginado que había alguna clase de trampilla, aunque, ésta llevaba a la inequívoca conclusión que en ese lugar había algo importante, los ojos de la joven brillaron en amarillo al sentir el dolor invadir la zona de la mordida, soltó un gemido y un gruñido de molestia mientras su mano atrapada aumentaba de tamaño no solo por la inflamación si no porque de nuevo se estaba transformando en una enorme garra al igual que su extremidad superior contraria, con ambas manos convertidas en poderosas y grandes garras la propia Catlyn rompió la trampilla con ellas abriéndola de la boquilla y destrabando los dientes de metal de su mano.

Caitlyn comenzó a lamer la zona sangrante pero después de unos momentos sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta que de nuevo estaba dando cabida a comportamientos bastante primitivos, así que intentó anteponer su creciente curiosidad por saber lo que había del otro lado antes que sus instintos, tarea que no fue tan complicada al cerrarse la herida con bastante velocidad, al menos algo bueno tenía su molesta maldición. A pesar de todo, el animal interno de la azabache tenía cierta afinidad con ella en cuanto a la curiosidad, pues al estar todavía en etapa de cachorro era lógico que tuviese esa imperativa necesidad, motivo por el cual la Sheriff no había tenido el tiempo de razonar realmente que algo así de bien escondido podría estar también muy protegido, era bastante obvio pero su propio impulso de saber combinado con el del animal le dificultaban el pensar antes de actuar.

Sus manos no regresaron a la normalidad *excelente, lo que me faltaba, como si no fuera suficiente cargar con las malditas orejas y la maldita cola* pensaba para sí misma con frustración al verse el par de garritas que ahora le tocaba lucir, fruto de su imprudencia, sin embargo, no desistió en su investigación, logrando encontrar una máscara de conejo, la cual le brindó la pieza para concluir algo que tenía ya previamente sospechado.

Al meter un poco más su torpe garrita encontró y sacó cuidadosamente una curiosa cadena de eslabones algo pequeños, se veía aparentemente resistente y a juzgar por las marcas de soldadura en la unión de los eslabones era hecha a mano, poseía como dije un engrane de mediano tamaño. Por última vez revisó que no quedara más en ese pequeño escondrijo y encontró pegado completamente al final de la pared una libreta que tenía un engrane en la portada.

Intentó abrirla, pero parecía estar sellada pues tenía unos broches que no querían ceder por la fuerza, continuó buscando una manera de quitarlos pero no lograba encontrarla, es como si su cerebro no quisiera cooperar y eso le dificultaba la tarea a tal grado que el monstruo se desesperó y comenzó a intentar abrirla con los dientes, Caitlyn recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica en la boca por reventar una parte del mecanismo de sellado al morderlo, eso la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba actuando como un animal y que estaba sucediendo más seguido de lo que ya venía siendo habitual, muy posiblemente por el próximo pico del virus que se avecinaba a la velocidad con la que haría presencia la luna en el cielo nocturno, en unas cuantas horas más.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos para forzarse a dejar de desear mordisquear aquel objeto que necesitaba abrir, tenía que existir otra manera y su cerebro tenía que cooperar con ella para encontrarla, ya había permitido demasiado que ese monstruo la controlara, tenía que imponerse de alguna forma. Al comenzar a resistirse a los deseos de la criatura, comenzó a sentir el crujir de sus huesos que indicaba que estaba por transformarse, ahora entendía mejor por qué Ekko le había sugerido esperar recostada en el sillón, cualquier cosa podía dar rienda suelta a la criatura y aún más ese preciso día.

A mayor resistencia mayor velocidad en la transformación, Caitlyn pudo determinar esta constante de cambio y concluir velozmente lo que deseaba su animal interno porque prácticamente se lo pedía a gritos, la joven ex Sheriff guardó en su bolsillo la pequeña libreta junto con el collar y trató de regresar a su lugar las cosas lo más rápido que pudo, posteriormente procedió a hacer algo que temía permitir desde que todo comenzó -está bien, tu ganas…agh… sólo… ya no quiero ser una bola de pelos de nuevo…haz lo que gustes pero no la lastimes…- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en una especie de sueño mental y sentir como poco a poco el dolor del cambio de forma se iba reduciendo.

En el cuarto de máquinas, la oficial pelirosa se encontraba revisando minuciosamente el arma que se le había encomendado, ya había logrado abrirla con facilidad con una simple navaja que empleó también como desatornillador sin cortar un solo cable, por desgracia no poseía los planos o un modelo comparativo como para revisar si todo estaba realmente en orden, su esperanza era encontrar alguna pieza rota fácil de reemplazar o de soldar, si no, tendría que comenzar a experimentar con diversas fuentes de poder para reactivar el dispositivo.

-Hola puños de felpa, ¿qué tal te sienta la traición?- le saludó Ekko de forma relativamente amistosa.

-Hey ¿quieres sentir la suavidad de mis puños en tu cara?- respondió con una sonrisa burlona dejando un momento de examinar el arma, siempre había tiempo para responder ante esa clase de saludos.

-Claro, solo te advierto que tu edad casi equivale al número de años que llevas sin lograr golpearme y vaya que lo intentaste muchas más veces de las que me creerías si te contara- le hizo saber el chico que fragmentó el tiempo.

-Jamás he perdido una pelea, niño- le respondió regresando su mirada a lo que le ocupaba, sin realmente creerle.

-¡Seguro! Si no cuentas las derrotas contra mí y las derrotas estando borracha pues imagino que ciertamente jamás has perdido- sonrió sarcástico.

-En cuanto acabe de armar esta cosa con mis propios puños te meteré tus palabras a la boca y haré que te las tragues junto con tu dentadura- le amenazó dejando de nuevo el aparato en la mesa y volteando a ver fijamente a Ekko.

-No has cambiado nada ¿eh? Oso de peluche- rió el joven.

-¿Es alguna clase de apodo cariñoso? Porque creo que a tu novia no le va a gustar, además, para peluches el perro hijo de xxxx que tienen aquí- respondió más agresivamente.

-Ella te lo puso, así que dudo que haga algo más que reírse y si hablamos de perros creo que me siento un poco confundido porque con eso de que a la piltilla le salió pelo de más ya no sé quién es la perra de quien- Touché.

-Ahora si cabrón te lo ganaste- la pelirosa se levantó de su asiento alistando los puños para hacerse respetar con ellos.

-Casi me das ternura al querer intentarlo perrito policía- el joven preparó su espada y su mecanismo de regresión temporal.

-Será interesante hacer que te tragues tus palabras- sonrió Vi, el calor de una pelea siempre la emocionaba.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho, creo que para admitirte en la ciudad de la superficie tuvieron que dejarte hueca primero- le continuó provocando.

Ekko le hizo señas con las manos de permitirle el primer golpe, la pelirrosa no desperdició la oportunidad y embistió con una clásica finta con la izquierda que terminó siendo un golpe de derecha, la vigilante no escatimó en fuerza y eso se hizo notar en la marca de puño que quedó en… ¿la pared?

El joven que fragmentó el tiempo había esquivado con un par de pasos diestros a la enorme máquina demoledora que se le había tirado encima, y no solo eso, además le había propiciado un ligero empujón que había provocado el choque más pesado contra la pared.

-Mira y sin regresar el tiempo- rió Ekko, su teoría acerca de que el vivir en Piltover había ablandado a Vi parecía comenzar a cobrar sentido, sin embargo era demasiado pronto para darlo por hecho, además de que, obviamente ambos poseían fuerzas bastante distintas a las que tenían cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Agh! ¡Suerte de negro!- le gritó la vigilante molesta al sentirse burlada y con rapidez, sacudió un poco su mano y se dio la vuelta para embestir al moreno, sin embargo ésta vez cuando quiso esquivar, la pelirosa predijo su siguiente movimiento y en lugar de meterle un golpe bien dado la oficial se agachó, lo tomó de ambas piernas y lo llevó al suelo tirándosele encima –Vale parece que la fortuna ya no te sonríe, pero yo si- Vi preparó el lanzamiento de un golpe tanto fuerte como veloz, sin embargo, cuando quiso tirarlo se dio cuenta de que no sea podía mover.

-¿Ya no sonríes falderita?- se burló el moreno zafándose del agarre de la vigilante gracias al aturdimiento momentáneo que le había proporcionado su convergencia paralela.

-¡CARAJO!- exclamó la vigilante cuando salió del aturdimiento y chocó su puño contra el suelo.

Se levantó rápido para buscar a su oponente con la mirada y volver a intentar golpearle, éste se encontraba en frente de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de máquinas, la vigilante sabía que era estúpido volver a intentar arremeter contra Ekko de manera directa pues éste parecía ser más veloz, tenía que forzarlo a gastar ese pequeño pasito que usaba para esquivar y después darle con el puño derecho cargado, ya había utilizado su convergencia paralela así que probablemente necesitaría algunos segundos para volverla a utilizar.

Vi corrió hacia el joven con el plan de agarrarle de nuevo en el momento en el que éste esquivara su puño izquierdo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Ekko de nuevo esquivó a la pelirosa quitándose de la puerta pero ésta vez haciendo finta de que caminaría hacia la derecha para después esquivar hacia la izquierda y engañar una vez más a la imponente oficial, la cual notó demasiado tarde la finta y cuando estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo la puerta ésta le calló encima seguida de su ex Sheriff la cual era la responsable de tirar y además romper la entrada al cuarto de máquinas, por suerte Vi se había alcanzado a cubrir con su puño y no había sido herida de gravedad.

-¿Pero qué dem…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la lengua de la azabache fue directamente a su boca, sea lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo Vi olvidó toda la molestia y la interrupción de la pelea e incluso el golpe que le acababa de recibir con la puerta, al sentir como Caitlyn pasaba su lengua sobre su boca una y otra vez.

Ekko agradeció haberse quitado muy a tiempo de allí porque, aún con la capacidad de revertir el tiempo, el trauma de estar entre esas dos nadie se lo hubiese quitado.

La pelirosa estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo Caitlyn que involuntariamente abrazó la cabeza de su superior con ambas manos para devolverle el beso, sin embargo, ésta se soltó del agarre y de un brinco llegó hasta la mesa de trabajo de Vi, mirando con curiosidad el objeto que allí se encontraba para posteriormente tomar la mitad del desintegrador desarmado con su boca y salir corriendo a cuatro patitas de la habitación.

Vi se sentó tratando de comprender que acababa de suceder, aparentemente una Caitlyn con orejas puntiagudas, cola y manos echas garritas le acababa de brincar encima, con un comportamiento bastante atípico de ella, pero no estaba transformada y aun así se estaba comportando como cuando la pelirosa la drogó con la medicina que Kennen le había dado, pero al parecer lo más destacable era que…

-Como te apendeja esa Piltilla en serio, ¡Vi reacciona! Se llevó el desintegrador, si lo rompe de forma irreparable ¡nos iremos todos juntos directo al carajo!- le avisó el joven ayudándola a levantarse y dándole un fuerte zape para sacarla del estado de Shock.

-Maldición- profirió la pelirosa tanto por no haber evitado que la azabache se llevara el arma como por el hecho de que al parecer no era del todo Caitlyn la que le había pasado la lengua en sus labios. *Mierda le gusto al monstruo* pensó para sí misma mientras se levantaba con ayuda del moreno para quitarle el artefacto a su superior, rogando internamente porque no estuviera roto ya.

La Sheriff se encontraba parada con el pedazo de arma en la boca y con su cola moviéndose frenéticamente sin moverse ella de lugar, como si estuviera esperando por la pelirosa.

Ambos la arrinconaron en una esquina del almacén, sin embargo, al más mínimo movimiento del joven que fragmentó el tiempo, Caitlyn gruñía en molestia y sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente en amarillo, sin embargo, cuando Vi intentó acercarse solamente ella, la ex Sheriff no se alteró.

-No imaginaba que lo del cachorro fuera tan literal, creo que… quiere tu atención Vi, debes quitarle el artefacto sin orillarla a transformarse, ¿de acuerdo?- le explicó Ekko.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a ayudar? Si apenas ayer casi me arranca la cabeza en la estación de policía, si no la hubiese drogado ahorita mis brazos y piernas serían juguete mordisqueable de lobo, además, ella se había estado portando muy agresiva especialmente conmigo, no entiendo porque ahora sería diferente- No es que la pelirosa no quisiera ayudar a Cait, pero no se sentía capaz de quitarle por la paz el artefacto, su especialidad eran las arremetidas VI-olentas, difícilmente Caitlyn no acabaría transformada con su intervención y no quería darle más problemas a su superior.

-No puede ser, no es buen momento para dudar, solo hazlo- De cierta forma era entendible la reacción de la pelirosa, sin embargo, Ekko tenía de su lado el factor de la cronoruptura el cuál había usado ya unas 3 veces porque el artefacto ya se había roto en los colmillos de la piltilla.

La vigilante guardaba cierto temor a fallarle a la Sheriff, normalmente actuaría sin pensar, pero con todo lo que había sucedido y con todo lo que había en juego se sentía prácticamente obligada a pensar dos veces antes de mover un solo músculo, era bastante presión en su cabeza, presión con la que nunca había tenido que lidiar.

Y es que, era difícil sacarse de la cabeza que ella pudo haber hecho algo para evitar todo esto, su mal comportamiento y su imprudencia resultaron en el que ella no acompañara a Caitlyn al caso y por lo tanto que la mordieran y la transformaran en lo que ahora era, era difícil ver el fruto de su desobediencia; como la admirada y brillante Sheriff de Piltover había sido completamente reducida a un torvo e inestable animal. Sabía que la azabache sufría mucho internamente por los cambios y por haber perdido prácticamente todo, y es que mientras más alto te encuentres más dura es la caída, por más que Vi intentara ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo había que admitir que la situación era completamente devastadora para la joven ex Sheriff.

-¿No puedes meterla en tu aturdimiento?- preguntó tratando de hacer algo poco común en ella, buscar un plan.

-Ya lo intenté, créeme, con el más mínimo movimiento mío nos podemos ir despidiendo del desintegrador, acércate con cautela, sin miedo, es tu compañera, háblale bonito o yo que sé, tú la conoces mejor que yo- le sugirió el moreno.

No había otra salida, tenía que confiar en que podía hacerlo sin cometer errores.

-Vale, vale, está bien… Caitlyn, escúchame, tienes que soltar eso que tienes en la boca ¿de acuerdo?- le pedía la pelirosa acercándose con cautela, la ex Sheriff ladeaba la cabeza mirando con curiosidad a su oficial, quería jugar un poco con ella, no tenía esos deseos asesinos ya en su contra, al contrario se sentía bastante atraída hacia la vigilante, quería llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles y que mejor forma que quitándole algo que sentía que era importante para ella, además el verla tan sumisa ante ella era simplemente un éxtasis y no sentía la necesidad de comportarse dominante –Cait dámelo, tú y yo sabemos que sin esa cosita las cosas van a complicarse mucho, y tu realmente no quieres que eso pase- la vigilante se fue acercando poco a poco con la mano estirada.

Caitlyn se sentó en el piso soltando el artefacto sin nada de cuidado y dejándolo caer a un lado de ella.

-Al menos ya no está en su boca- suspiró aliviado Ekko.

La vigilante vio una excelente oportunidad para aventarse por el objeto, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser más rápida que Caitlyn, a lo que se aventó, pero la azabache le ganó el agarre con los dientes y regresó el objeto a su boca cruzando a su oficial apoyándose en ella para brincar y tomar impulso para correr velozmente en 4 patitas.

Vi comenzó a correr tras ella, pero era muy rápida -Muy bien, suficiente del método tranquilo- Cuando la cachorrita iba frenando para dar una vuelta, la pelirosa logró alcanzarla y embestirla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltara el objeto que cargaba en la boca y procediera a morder a la vigilante, ambas rodaron en el suelo golpeándose con algunas cosas, los huesos de Caitlyn empezaron a crujir de nuevo y comenzó a gruñir –Hey… ¡Hey! ¡Aguarda! Si te transformas no podré seguir jugando contigo- dijo la vigilante al detenerse y quedar Caitlyn sobre Vi –si me dejas levantarme, seguimos corriendo, tú me sigues a mí ¿de acuerdo? Haremos todo lo que tú quieras pero tienes que tranquilizarte y mantener esa forma- la oficial no estaba segura de que Caitlyn le estuviera escuchando, pero se le acababan las ideas, soltó el agarre que le tenía de los brazos para darle la sensación de libertad y que ella no se oponía a sus deseos.

Finalmente los gruñidos cesaron y el crujir de huesos también, la azabache se levantó de encima de la pelirosa y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, moviendo todo el tiempo la larga y peluda cola, con sus ojos amarillo brillante fijos en la vigilante, ésta se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el sillón de la habitación haciéndole señas a su compañera de que no se moviera, ésta, atenta a su oficial esperaba quieta y curiosa de lo que Vi tuviese planeado hacer.

-Mira en lugar de jugar con esa cosa ehm dura y aburrida, ¿por qué no jugamos con esto?- sugirió tomando un cojín del mueble, era extraño, antes el monstruo charlaba con ella y la burlaba, ahora se comportaba como un cachorro literalmente, quizá mientras más se acercaba a su siguiente etapa más características humanas iba perdiendo.

La azabache ya no pudo esperar más y se le tiró encima quitándole el cojín con los dientes y reventándolo, además de caerle encima y volver a girar en el suelo, parecían dos niñas jugando, como si no existieran realmente problemas en ese momento, la ex Sheriff lograba dominar fácilmente a la vigilante quien no se lo ponía difícil para evitar problemas. Cuando Caitlyn quedó de nuevo encima de Vi, cariñosamente comenzó a lamerle la boca de nuevo, de verdad le tenía mucho aprecio. En ese momento Caitlyn abrió los ojos como platos y se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba y de que tenía pegada su lengua a los labios de la vigilante.

Rápidamente se levantó y separó ese extraño beso, estaba cubierta de relleno de cojín.

-Lo… lo lamento Vi, yo… ¿está bien el desintegrador?- preguntó preocupada y extremadamente apenada porque a pesar de no controlar sus propias acciones estaba medianamente consciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sano y salvo- le aseguró Ekko con el objeto en las manos.

-Me alegro pero creo que… Estoy empeorando… - soltó la azabache con bastante frustración en sus palabras –lamento casi haber arruinado todo, ya no… volveré a moverme de aquí- decretó sentándose en el sillón, no se atreví a cruzar miradas con la pelirosa, estaba demasiado apenada por la situación, por sus comportamientos, ella era una persona racional y educada, lo que esa cosa le forzaba a hacer era vergonzoso y peligroso para la misión actual, sólo se sentía mínimamente más tranquila por no haber atacado a ninguno de los dos presentes.

-¡Hey saco de pulgas! yo creo que fue divertido y ésta vez no me dejaste toda llena de rasguños y mordidas que parecían salidos de una sensual noche de pasión- sonrió la vigilante sentándose al lado de la azabache que le volteaba la cara por pena –así que… ¡yo creo que estás mejorando! Además si no fuera porque no me dejaban permitir que te transformaras te habría dominado fácilmente- dijo con la suficiente seguridad como para hacer sentir más tranquila a la ex Sheriff y sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, quizá no era tan malo que esa cosa se hubiese enamorado de Vi.

-De igual manera ya no bajaré la guardia de nuevo, no voy a permitir que esa cosa vuelva, me voy a quedar aquí recostada sin dar más problemas ni…- decía firmemente Caitlyn al fin volteando a ver a su agente, sin embargo, se interrumpió a sí misma dando un par de olfateos al aire -…huele a… *sniff*…comida…-

* * *

 **Bueno gente bonita, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben recomendaciones, consejos, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, análisis, resúmenes, cuadros sinópticos, bodas, bautizos, quince años…ect etc etc me lo dejan en la lista de comentarios, ya saben que todo lo que digan es tomado en cuenta, les ha hablado Sophie y les deseo buenas horas del día en el que estén leyendo esta wea.**


End file.
